Meant To Be
by maunyabekuni
Summary: Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK / YAOI / Omegaverse / fantasy / BAEKYEOL
1. Penjelasan

Dunia telah mencakup kasta Alpha-Beta-Omega sejak zaman leluhur. Mereka percaya kalau kasta ini mampu membawa perdamaian abadi bagi para manusia. Ternyata benar, kehidupan manusia telah berjalan dengan damai dimuka bumi. Dari zaman praaksara sampai sekarang zaman loham, mereka hidup berdampingan dan tidak ada kata haus akan tahta karena sudah mendapat porsi masing-masing.

Alpha, kedudukan paling tinggi diseluruh penjuru dunia, mereka biasanya memiliki fisik berpostur tubuh tinggi, besar, maskulin, pintar, dan kaya. Kekayaan mereka berasal dari perusahaan-perushaan yang mereka bangun, memang syarat untuk menjabat CEO adalah seorang alpha karena mereka bisa dipercaya dan selalu bisa meningkatkan ekonomi negara, sangat berbanding dengan beta.

Beta, kasta menengah, mereka mempunyai postur tubuh layaknya omega tetapi ada yang memiliki wajah maskulin ataupun feminim. Mereka juga salah satu berpengaruh untuk ekonomi negara, karena pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan biasanya berdagang, pegawai kantoran, atau pelayan.

Omega, kasta terendah, mereka memiliki postur tubuh kecil daripada Alpha dan Beta. Kasta ini terkadang dianggap sebagai budak, ataupun penghasil keturunan bagi para Alpha, ditahun sekarang Omega laki-laki lebih dominan daripada perempuan, mereka memiliki keistimewaan yaitu rahim, sehingga Alpha yang mendapat Omega laki-laki akan seperti mendapat emas batangan.

Heat/Masa Kawin bagi para Omega, saat Heat datang maka Omega akan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menyengat untuk membangkitkan birahi Alpha, bau tersebut memang dikhususkan untuk para Alpha, Beta bisa mencium bau tersebut tetapi tidak akan mendapat efek apapun karena mereka hanya manusia biasa. Biasanya Heat akan terjadi pada Omega ketika mereka mencapai umur 18 tahun, itulah mengapa setiap keluarga yang memiliki Omega akan menjaga sang Omega saat mencapai 18 tahun karena mereka tidak menginginkan sang Omega mendapat pasangan yang salah.

Bagaimana cara mereka mengetahui kasta yang mereka dapatkan? Mari author jelaskan. Pada zaman praaksara dahulu mereka mengetahui seseorang apakah dia Alpha, Beta, atau Omega dari postur tubuh serta selalu mengadakan upacara jika anak mereka mencapai umur 18 tahun. Tetapi, setelah pergantian zaman, mereka meninggalkan upacara tersebut karena banyak Omega dan Alpha menghadapi perkawinan dini. Para tabib pun membuat suatu penemuan, yaitu tes darah. Mereka akan mengambil tes darah saat seseorang mencapai 18 tahun, mencampurkan darah bersama ramuan-ramuan mereka ciptakan.

Biru, menandakan seseorang adalah Alpha.

Merah, menandakan seseorang adalah Beta.

Hijau, menandakan seseorang adalah Omega.

Seiring pergantian tahun, hingga di tahun 2015, mereka kembali meninggalkan penemuan tersebut dan memakai yang lebih canggih, hanya tes darah sekali lalu komputer akan langsung mengindai apakah seseorang itu adalah Alpha, Beta, atau Omega. Biasanya dokter-dokter suruhan pemerintah akan menyuruh mereka turun ke sekolah-sekolah untuk mengetes apakah siswa/siswi itu adalah salah satu dari tiga kasta. Mereka juga mengambil sample darah saat siswa/siswi belum berumur 18 tahun.

Tetapi sayang, tes yang dilakukan tidak sepenuhnya valid, terkadang ada seorang Alpha mendapat hasil tes kalau ia seorang Omega/Beta begitu juga sebaliknya. Ada yang beberapa percaya dan ada sebagian yang melakukan tes tersebut dirumah sakit khusus. Mereka yang percaya akan hidup dalam kekecewaan dan mengutuk pemerintah karena mengadakan tes urak-urakkan. Tak terkecuali seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar menelan kekecewaan sampai merasa ingin bunuh diri, karena tes yang dia dapatkan adalah Alpha lalu memamerkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tetapi saat dirinya berumur 18 tahun. Ia berubah total.


	2. I'm an Alpha

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; I'm an Alpha!**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki mungil berjalan dengan riang sambil memegang kertas berisi tes hasil dari laboratorium, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia terkenal dengan kecentilan dan easy-going nya, itulah mengapa orang-orang tak heran melihat kelakuan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibangku panjang pinggir lorong, mendatangi manusia yang duduk disana.

"Apa hasil tesmu?" Tanya Baekhyun ke orang tersebut. "Aku Alpha" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Benarkah?! Kau Alpha?"

Orang itu mengangguk, "daebak! Kita memiliki seorang Alpha perempuan!" Teriak Baekhyun mengumumkan hal yang tidak penting.

"Kau gila hah? Aku pukul kau" Orang itu, sebut saja Lisa. Menjitak kepala Baekhyun sampai laki-laki itu kesakitan. "Aku terlalu senang Lalisaa~~ aku memiliki teman~~"

"Eoh? Kau...Alpha?..." Tanya Lisa ragu, ia berharap Baekhyun menggeleng tetapi salah. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Aku Alpha" Baekhyun menepuk dada kirinya bangga, Lisa menganga tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar seorang Alpha Baek?!" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Eyy...kau tidak percaya huh? Ini kertas hasil tesnya" Baekhyun melampirkan kertas diwajah Lisa, membuat perempuan itu membacanya cepat.

Benar-benar positif, laki-laki disampingnya ini seorang Alpha.

Lisa bertepuk tangan, "daebak! Byun Baekhyun si centil adalah seorang Alpha!" Baekhyun tersenyum sombong, ia akan menebar pesona kepada setiap Omega kali ini.

Ditengah kericuhan yang dibuat kedua manusia berbeda jenis, mereka melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan lemas. "Kyungsoo! Sini-sini!" Baekhyun memanggil sahabatnya yang lain. Doh Kyungsoo, si jenius sekolah.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo malas, "kau sudah mendapat tesnya" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku Omega"

Baekhyun melunturkan senyumnya, "k-kau Omega...?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, "ck aku tidak peduli apa kastaku, jadi tidak masalah. Kau apa Baek?"

"Aku Alpha"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertawa keras, seolah jawaban Baekhyun tadi adalah candaannya paling lucu. "Aku bertanya yang benar Baek, kau dapat apa?" Ulangnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "aku seorang Alpha Tuan Doh Kyungsoo! Kalau tidak percaya ini buktinya" ia menyerahkan kertas berisi bukti, Kyungsoo membacanya dengan cermat dan pasti.

"Ini pasti salah" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa!? Salah?! Kau gila ya? Ini dari dokter pemerintahan tahu, ini pasti 100% benar" Bela Baekhyun, ia tahu sahabatnya ini iri kalau ia mendapat kasta Alpha sementara dia adalah Omega. Sangat kekanakkan sekali. "Kau tidak dengar ya apa yang dokter bicarakan kemarin? Mereka bilang tes ini belum sepenuhnya benar karena kami belum menginjak 18 tahun, jadi lebih baiknya aku sarankan kau tes darah dirumah sakit Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia bertanya-tanya apakah dokter kemarin ada bilang seperti itu? Atau hanya akal-akalan Kyungsoo saja. Tapi ada hal yang mengganggunya, jika dirinya tes ke rumah sakit langsung dan mendapat hasil yang berbeda sama saja ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memamerkan ke seluruh siswa-siswi yang dia kenal, walaupun mereka semua tertawa terlebih dahulu lalu memasang wajah terkejut -sama seperti kedua sahabatnya-. Oh, ini harga diri Byun Baekhyun, ia harus mempertahankannya.

"Benarkah dokter bilang begitu? Kenapa aku tidak dengar" Lisa membuka suara setelah mendengar perdebatan kecil antara dua laki-laki mungil. "telingamu saja yang belum dibersihkan" Jawab Kyungsoo sarkas. Lisa cemberut, "kau harus hormat kepadaku, aku ini Alpha!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah, kedua manusia di depannya ini benar-benar tolol dan dungu. "Ah terserah kau sajalah, aku juga tidak sepenuhnya percaya kalau aku ini Omega, kalau kalian mau lebih spesifiknya, ayo ikut denganku ke rumah sakit hari jumat nanti"

"Akan kupikirkan"

"Baiklah!"

Itu jawaban yang mereka berikan kepada Kyungsoo, "okay! Aku pergi ke kelas dahulu. Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti" Kyungsoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Kyungsoo nanti" Ucap Lisa mantap, berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Lisa berharap kalau dirinya adalah seorang Beta. Alasannya simple, kebebasan. Jadi dia akan mengikuti Kyungsoo hari Jumat nanti. "Kau ikut tidak Baek?"

"Entahlah...Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Baekhyun ragu, ia akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

•••

Suasana dikafe 'Kamong' sangatlah rame, ini akibat dari Band underground terkenal datang ke kafe untuk tampil. Suara wanita sangat mendominasi tempat tersebut, wajar saja, karena Band terdiri dari empat laki-laki tampan berbakat. Mulai dari drummer hingga vokalis memiliki wajah sempurna bak dewa, membuat banyak kaum hawa menjerit senang disuguhkan lagu fantastis ditambah wajah enak dipandang.

Park Chanyeol, Vokalis sekaligus Gitaris

Kim Jongin, Drummer

Oh Sehun, Bass

Kim Junmyeon, keyboardist

"Terima kasih semuanya! Sampai bertemu lagi" Sang vokalis melambaikan tangannya lalu turun dari panggung menuju Backstage. "Selamat EXO! penampilan kalian sangatlah bagus, pesanan kalian akau kugratiskan kali ini" sang manajer kafe datang menyapa member Band bernama EXO, "benarkah? Whoa...aku sangat haus sekali setelah menabuh drum selama 30 menit, pesankan aku segelas air putih dan coklat dingin"

"Tuan-tuan yang lain?" Si manajer menatap satu-satu, menunggu pesanan.

"Caramel Macchiato"

"Kopi hitam dan pastry"

"Air putih dan waffle madu"

Si manajer memberi tanda oke, "kalian bisa tunggu diruangan yang sudah disediakan kami, selamat beristirahat!"

Mereka berempat melepas aksesoris yang melekat lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk bersantai, sang vokalis merebahkan tubuhnya disofa panjang.

"Rasanya tubuhku akan remuk"

Laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai pemain Bass memijat kepala si vokalis, "aigoo...kau sudah bekerja keras Hyung" Ucapnya bangga.

"Yeol-ah, bagaimana hasil tesmu?" Laki-laki yang duduk diujung sofa bertanya, "Alpha" jawab yang dipanggil Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak kaget" Sehun menyahut, ia sudah pasti menebak kalau Chanyeol seorang Alpha karena dari postur tubuh, suara, tatapan, dan sifat sangat mirip dengan Alpha kebanyakan.

"Tetapi aku akan tes lagi di rumah sakit untuk memastikan" Sambung Chanyeol disambut decakan kesal oleh Junmyeon, "ck, kau positif Alpha Park -dungu- Chanyeol, semua keluargamu adalah keturunan Alpha, sangat aneh kalau kau berbeda sendiri" protesnya.

Chanyeol tidak membalas protesan Junmyeon, ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat agar dirinya disekolah besok tidak kelelahan.

•••

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah Band itu tampil, dirinya berdecak kagum karena suara si vokalis. Berat tetapi memiliki getaran suara yang nikmat, Baekhyun juga seorang penyanyi undangan jika kalian ingin tahu. Oh ya, ia datang ke kafe Kamong karena ajakkan Kyungsoo tetapi si sialan itu membatalkan ajakkan ketika Baekhyun sudah menunggu dibangku kafe Kamong selama dua-puluh menit. Sangat berperikesahabatan bukan?.

Ia melihat karakteristik yang dihasilkan oleh para anggota Band yang bernama EXO -Baekhyun bisa melihat banner yang dibawa dari para grup perempuan gila-. Mereka tampan, Baekhyun akui. Namun, ada satu anggota menarik perhatian dia. Si vokalis, entah bagaimana tetapi Baekhyun rasa ia pernah bertemu bersama si vokalis itu. Well yeah, mungkin saja itu hanya khayalan Baekhyun karena baru pertama kali melihat orang-orang tampan -tetapi tidak lebih tampan darinya- secara langsung.

Baekhyun mengunyah pancake stroberi-krim yang dia pesan, "pasti mereka semua Alpha" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengunyah. Laki-laki yang -sementara- berstatus Alpha itu menyeruput milkshake stoberinya sehabis menelan pancake. Ia menyadari suasana dikafe kembali normal, tidak ada suara teriakkan wanita atau debugan drum, hanya ada musik instrumen yang dimainkan dispeaker. Para wanita penggila Band itu pun ada sebagian singgah dan ada yang pulang karena idola mereka tidak tampil lagi. Baekhyun juga menyadari kalau mejanya saja yang paling menyedihkan, disaat satu meja mempunyai tiga pelanggan, Baekhyun hanya seorang diri. Ia layaknya Alpha mengenaskan, menghancurkan harga dirinya tentu saja.

Laki-laki mungil itu mendesah pelan, "aku harus mencari Omega agar ada yang menemaniku terus-menerus" tekadnya. Ia akan mencari Omega esok hari.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dan menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, "sial! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas!" Dia langsung berdiri membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kafe.

Situasi dijalanan sepi, Baekhyun sedikit heran sebenarnya. Karena jam masih pukul sembilan malam dan sudah sangat sepi, apakah manusia telah memilih menetap dirumah saja dimalam hari?. Dia berjalan seraya menggumamkan lagu-lagu favoritnya, tetapi gumaman itu berhenti saat dirinya melihat segerombol laki-laki dewasa yang berjalan tidak teratur -sebut saja sedanh mabuk-

Baekhyun menarik nafas, "kau adalah Alpha Baek, kau bisa melakukan ini" setelah memotivasi dirinya, Baekhyun kembali berjalan. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat dirinya mendekati gerombolan laki-laki pemabuk itu. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menoleh sama sekali saat melewati mereka. Hati Baekhyun bersorak saat tahu mereka tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun. Sorakan itu hanya sebentar ketika bahu Baekhyun dicengkram oleh tangan seseorang.

"Lihatlah disini...ada Omega manis sedang berjalan sendirian, kau tidak takut diperkosa hm?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya waktu tangan laki-laki itu mencolek dagu Baekhyun. "Aku Alpha" jawab Baekhyun tenang.

Salah satu laki-laki tertawa mengejek, "alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, lebih baik ayo bergabung bersama kami untuk bersenang-senang" ia merangkul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersumpah mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulut laki-laki itu, "ma-maafkan aku tetapi aku memang Alpha, jadi lepaskan aku"

"Tidak ada Alpha berpostur kecil sepertimu anak muda, ayolah bersenang-senang saja dengan kita" Baekhyun memberontak melepas rangkulan. "Lepaskan aku! Laki-laki tua bajingan!"

"TOLONGG-MMMPPHH" Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong tetapi mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh laki-laki itu. Oh Tuhan, jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun, izinkan dirinya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang tuanya karena telah melahirkan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan dia pengecut!" Bungkaman dimulut Baekhyun terlepas akibat tarikan yang didapat laki-laki asing oleh seseorang. "Ada yang berlagak sok pahlawan disini" Laki-laki mabuk yang lain memberi ancang-ancang untuk memukul. Si penyelamat menonjok duluan laki-laki itu. Ia dikeroyok oleh tiga orang pemabuk, Baekhyun memundurkan badannya menyaksikan penyelamatnya dengan lihai menonjok dan menendang kelompok pemabuk. Ketiga pemabuk itu tumbang, wajah mereka babak belur semuanya. "Awas k-kau!" Pemabuk itu berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun dan si penyelamat.

Baekhyun tertegun, ia baru sadar kalau si penyelamat adalah vokalis dari Band yang dia saksikan di kafe tadi. Ia yakin ia tak salah lihat. Si penyelamat itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia menatap lurus ke mata si penyelamatnya. Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Tau-tau Baekhyun ambruk bersama keringat dinginnya, tentu saja si penyelamat panik dan menyanggah Baekhyun agar tidak sepenuhnya ditanah. "H-hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"To-tolong...ak-u..." Baekhyun meremas lengan kemeja penyelamatnya, ia merasakan gejolak yang aneh didalam tubuhnya. Ia tersiksa, kesakitan, dan basah. Yap, Baekhyun merasakan bagian bawahnya basah. Tubuhnya pun mulai bergetar, mencoba menahan gejolak aneh ditubuhnya.

Si penyelamat merasakan bau menyengat dari dalam tubuh si laki-laki mungil, ia melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Sialan dia dalam masa Heat" kutuknya dalam hati.

•••

"To-tolong ak-u...ak ti-dak ku-kuat lagi!" Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan. Chanyeol kebingungan, ia juga merasakan efek dari masa Heat laki-laki mungil ini. Organ vital bagian bawahnya mengeras, ia harus menahan hasratnya karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ada live porn nanti. "Ayo ikut aku ke mobil, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol mencoba menggendong laki-laki mungil, beruntunglah dirinya karena laki-laki mungil ini memiliki berat badan ringan. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal, ia membaringkan Baekhyun dikursi penumpang, si mungil terus-menerua merintih dan mengeluarkan bau yang menjadi-jadi bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya, menyeka keringat didahi. Ia mengambil handphone yang berada di saku, lalu melakukan panggilan kepada seseorang.

"Hallo"

"Antarkan Stella ke apartemenku besok siang, aku ada urusan mendadak" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sana ia langsung menutup telpon. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil, ia bersumpah bau di dalam mobilnya seperti stroberi dicampur manis-manisan, perjalan yang akan ia tempuh akan susah sekarang.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya didepan apartemen, membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu kemudian keluar. Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang lalu menggendong Baekhyun. "Tuan Chanyeol?" Seorang penjaga apartemennya menghampiri.

"Syukurlah kau datang, parkirkan mobilku lalu kasih kuncinya ke resepsionis" Pelayan itu mengangguk, fokusnya berada digendongan sang penghuni apartemen. Seorang laki-laki mungil yang sesekali merintih, dia ingin bertanya tetapi terlambat. Chanyeol membawa masuk si mungil ke dalam gedung.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. I Can't

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2; I can't**

* * *

Laki-laki mungil yang berada digendongan Chanyeol terus-menerus merintih sesekali meremas hoodie milik penyelamatnya. Baekhyun tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi kepada tubuhnya saat ini, samar-samar dia mendengar Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'Heat' , apakah itu ditujukan ke Baekhyun? Oh pasti tidak mungkin, ia adalah seorang Alpha. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun mendapat heat-nya. Mungkin saja dirinya sedang mengalami sakit perut mendadak. Ya...sakit perut mendadak yang sekarang seperti seseorang terkena obat peransang membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Chanyeol susah payah mengetik kode sandi apartemennya karena ia sedang menggendong seseorang dalam masa Heat. Oh jangan lupakan kalau bagian bawahnya sudah sangat mengeras, Chanyeol juga membutuhkan pelampiasan. Tetapi dirinya harus mengurus laki-laki yang sedang heat ini.

"Tolong aku...ugh..." Keringat Baekhyun menetes dari pelipisnya, remasan di hoodie Chanyeol semakin menguat. Laki-laki yang menggendongnya dengan sigap meletakkan dirinya diranjang empuk. Menyelimuti Baekhyun menggunakan selimut hitamnya. Ia harus tidur di sofa kali ini.

"Bawa tidur saja agar masa heatmu hilang"

"A-aku bukan O-omega" Protes Baekhyun terbata-bata. Chanyeol menatap manusia itu aneh, yang benar saja, tidakkah manusia itu tahu betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol akibat bau tubuh yang dikeluarkan dirinya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, terserah kau saja. Tidurlah, aku berada diruang tamu" Tidak ingin berdebat apalagi bersama orang asing, ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Baru saja Chanyeol jalan beberapa langkah, ia terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan manusia yang dia selamatkan.

"Jangan pergi..." Mohon Baekhyu, ia menatap Chanyeol mengenakan mata puppynya, membuat yang ditatap berdeham.

Chanyeol menyerah, ia duduk disamping ranjang, "tidurlah" ucapnya singkat, didalam hati dirinya mengutuk kenapa bisa kalah dengan orang asing yang dengan bodohnya dia selamatkan. Jika tahu kalau orang asing ini sangat merepotkan, Chanyeol biarkan saja diganggu oleh kelompok pemabuk itu.

"U-ugh...ini tidak mau hilang" Baekhyun mengubah gaya tidurnya layak janin, mencari kenyamanan agar hal aneh yang dirinya rasakan hilang. Chanyeol menatapnya sedikit iba, tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menatap saja. Ia tidak memiliki obat pereda, dan satu-satunya jalan adalah seks. Tetapi tidak akan ia lakukan, bisa-bisa dia dikutuk oleh kedua orang tuanya karena meng-klaim orang sembarangan.

"To-tolong aku C-chan...sakit...ugh..gatal" Si laki-laki mungil mulai meracau, Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala si mungil. Berharap elusannya mampu meredakan Heat yang dialami laki-laki mungil tersebut.

Ia salah, bukannya meredam tetapi malah menjadi-jadi. Tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengusap kepalanya ditangkap oleh Baekhyun, si mungil menatap nanar tangan Chanyeol seolah itu harta karun. Setelah itu membuat mata Chanyeol membelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget kalau laki-laki mungil itu memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya, mengemut kedua jari itu seperti lolipop kesukaannya.

"Y-yak! Lepaskan" Chanyeol mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik kedua jarinya yang berada di dalam mulut si mungil, ia merasakan lidah yang berputar-putar disekitar kedua jarinya.

Sialan! Orang ini benar-benar dikabuti oleh nafsu, rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia berusaha keras mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, pegangan si mungil benar-benar kuat dan juga Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun jadi ia hanya pasrah membiarkan si mungil mengemut jari Chanyeol sepuasnya.

Hampir lima menit kedua jari Chanyeol didalam mulut Baekhyun, akhirnya si mungil melepaskan kedua jarinya. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan jari Chanyeol, laki-laki yang duduk disamping Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan jarinya. Basah dan lengket, ia harus mencuci tangannya sepulu kali nanti.

Chanyeol kira penderitaannya sudah berakhir, ternyata belum. Si mungil mengusap kepalanya dengan punggung tangan Chanyeol, terlihat seperti anak anjing membutuhkan belaian dari majikannya. Perlakuan Baekhyun pun membuat Chanyeol menegang, tubuh dan juga bagian bawahnya.

Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, kelakuan Baekhyun serta bau yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Semuanya membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau.

"Kau yang meminta ini" secepat kilat Chanyeol sudah berada diatas Baekhyun, mengangkangi laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya. Tatapan Baekhyun sangat sayu layaknya orang yang habis diberi obat peransang.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol, mendorong lehernya untuk berdekatan ke wajah Baekhyun. Mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun. Gerakkan bibir mereka perlahan namun penuh gairah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menutup kedua mata mereka untuk menikmati cumbuan.

Dengan berani dengkul kanan Baekhyun ia usapkan pas ditengah-tengah kaki Chanyeol, membuat si korban mendesah disela-sela lumatan. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun kemudian ia buka sampai tersampir dikedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun, melepas lumatannya. Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun. Putih bersih dan satu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, putih merah-kecoklatan Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkan jari-jarinya, memilin kedua puting, Baekhyun mendesah. Ia mencengkram lembut lengan Chanyeol yang masih asyik memilin kedua putingnya.

"C-chan..." Desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "K-kau..a-ah...band.." jawabnya tergagap, fokus Baekhyun terbagi dua. Maklumi saja.

Laki-laki yang lebih besar memajukan badannya, menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun, menjilat garis leher Baekhyun. "Ah...aku ti-tidak kuat..." erang yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya tetapi masih berada ditengah kaki Baekhyun. Membuka jeans yang lebih mungil sampai dipertengahan paha, kecil. Itu saja yang bisa Chanyeol pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Alpha memiliki organ penting yang kecil, ejek Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tanpa membuka hoodienya, Chanyeol melepas jeansnya, terdapat gundukan besar ditengah bokser Chanyeol. Mengeluarkan juniornya, menggantung ganas dilubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersungging saat melihat perbandingan ukurannya dengan Baekhyun. Sangat-sangat jauh, bagaikan pisang nangka dan pisang molen.

Ia mengusap bagian tumpul didepan lubang Baekhyun. "A-ahh...ah..ah" si mungil mendesah merasakan usapan yang ada didepan lubangnya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya disamping telinga laki-laki yang lebih kecil, "Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Chanyeol sensual.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tak kuasa menjawab akibat kenikmatan yang dia dapat. Aneh memang, padahal milik Chanyeol belum masuk tetapi efeknya sudah terasa.

Milik Chanyeol mulai masuk sedikit ke dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun, Chanyeol menutup mata mengerang karena sempitnya lubang Baekhyun, seperti belum pernah dijamah sama sekali.

•••

Sinar matahari menembus jendela besar yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur, mengusik tidur panjang seorang laki-laki yang bergelung diselimut. Ia mengerutkan kening lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

"U-ugh" Matanya silau, mungkin pancaran sinar matahari yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Menutup matanya kembali lalu membuka, sedikit-sedikit mulai menyesuaikan cahaya diruangan.

Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Otaknya mencerna sebentar ada apa di jam sembilan pagi itu.

"Sialan aku terlambat" gerutu Baekhyun, ia menyibak selimut.

Dingin.

Ia sadar tidak memakai satupun benang di tubuhnya.

"AAAA! APA INI!" Secepat kilat ia tutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, terengah-engah. Memikirkan kejadian semalam. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun muncul diotaknya.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara decitan pintu, menampikkan seorang laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan celana jins. "Sudah bangun?"

"AaAaAAAAA!"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan keras dari laki-laki mungil itu, lihat gayanya sekarang. Menaikkan selimut sampai ke dada dan menatap waspada ke arah Chanyeol. Layaknya mempertahankan diri kalau Chanyeol akan menerkam -padahal tadi malam sudah-.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!"

"Kau mendapat heat mu tadi malam"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Heat? Kau berbohong ya? Aku ini Alpha!" Kata Baekhyun tidak terima, enak saja Heat. Ia kan Alpha.

"Lalu kalo bukan Heat apa huh? Kau merintih kesakitan, kau bilang bawahmu basah, kau mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat, kau mengemut jariku, dan kau-" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menunggu untuk menyelesaikan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh yang lebih besar.

"Aku apa huh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau memohonku untuk memasukkimu" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Demi apa ia memohon hal yang tidak lazim tersebut?.

"Kau bercandakan? Tidak mungkin aku berucap seperti itu"

"Apakah aku tertawa sekarang? Pukul kepala ke tembok supaya otak lambatmu itu bekerja lebih cepat dan mengingat kejadian tadi malam" Setelah itu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Dirinya mengetuk kepalanya sekali-kali berharap bekerja lebih cepat, lama-kelamaan potongan-potongan dari kejadian tadi malam pun mulai muncul.

ia mengemut jari panjang.

Menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Sesuatu yang besar masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Baekhyun meraba lubang belakangnya, tidak ada jejak cairan lengket dibelakangnya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang kemudian memakai kembali pakaiannya.

•••

Si laki-laki mungil keluar dari kamar, hidungnya menangkap bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Perutnya bergetar seketika. "Sabar yaa" Ia mengelus perut. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan, terdapat Chanyeol mengisi dua piring dengan makanan. "H-hai..." Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun lalu kembali menuangkan masakannya tanpa berniat membalas sapaan Baekhyun.

"Makanlah" Ucapnya singkat, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa-sisa bahan masakkannya. Laki-laki mungil duduk di kursi makan dan menatap nanar hidangan di depannya, telur orak-arik dan sosis goreng. Terlihat sederhana tetapi baunya benar-benar membangkitkan selera Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dari dapur, kemudian duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Tunggu apalagi? Makan saja" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu mulai menggali makanannya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat betapa lahapnya laki-laki asing di depannya makan. Pasti karena lelah akibat tadi malam.

"Sudah ingat tadi malam?" Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya lalu menggeleng.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, "akan aku ceritakan detailnya saat selesai makan" mereka pun fokus melahap makanan masing-masing dalam kesunyian.

•••

Baekhyun mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, "jadi apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Aku sudah kehilangan keperjakaan? Kita pasangan sekarang?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, Baekhyun mendesah lega. "Hampir. Aku belum mengeluarkan benih di dalam dirimu jadi kita belum menjadi pasangan"

"Ah...syukurlah"

"Aku ceritakan detailnya okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memasang wajah serius mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Jangan lakukan Park Chanyeol..._

 _Tiba-tiba suara muncul saat Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol membuka matanya, menghentikan gerakkannya. Mencari sumber suara._

 _"U-ugh masukkan!" Perintah Baekhyun, pinggulnya bergoyang pelan._

 _Tidak mendapat sumber suara, ia kembali melanjutkan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun._

 _Kau akan menyesal Chanyeol..._

 _Suara kedua mulai terdengar kembali, membuat Chanyeol kembali menghentikan gerakkannya._

 _Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol...jangan...jangan lakukan._

 _Suara itu semakin jelas ditelinga laki-laki tinggi tersebut._

 _"Sialann!" Rutuk Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari Baekhyun. Ia sudah sadar sekarang. Semua salah, apa yang dia lakukan salah. Untunglah suara entah apa itu mengingatkan Chanyeol._

 _"Ugh..Chanyeol...to-tolong" Rintih Baekhyun, ia menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menarik tangannya, "aku akan membelikanmu obat pereda" ia turun dari ranjang mengenakan kembali celananya dan cepat keluar dari kamar, menulikan suaranya dari rintihan Baekhyun._

 ** _Akhir Flashback._**

"um...terimakasih" Baekhyun membuka suara sesudah mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Untuk?"

"Menyelamatkanku dan membelikanku obat pereda." Sambung Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, "tidak masalah, aku hanya menjadi orang baik"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "kau...Alpha kan?"

Si jangkung mengangguk tanpa berkata, "kau...mencium bauku?"

Ia kembali mengangguk sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, benarkah dirinya seorang Omega? Lalu kenapa tes yang dilakukan pemerintah mengatakan kalau dirinya Alpha. Apa mesin yang mereka gunakan itu sudah tua jadi selalu salah memberikan hasilnya?. Lamunannya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol membawa piring kotor masuk ke dalam dapur. Menjadi tamu yang baik, Baekhyun berniat mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Ia mengikuti si jangkung ke dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang cuci" Baekhyun mendorong pelan Chanyeol yang berada di depan wastafel, ia memakai sarung tangan dan mulai kegiatan cuci piringnya. Yang lebih tjnggi menatap Baekhyun, tanpa sadar kalau yang ditatap itu risih. "Ke-kenapa menatapku terus? Pergi saja ke ruang tamu" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, oh ya. Aku sarankan kau pergi ke rumah sakit untuk hasil tes yang lebih valid." Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pergi dari dapur.

Chanyeol benar, dirinya harus ke rumah sakit nanti, ia akan ikut dengan Kyungsoo dan Lisa. Harga dirinya harus dikesampingkan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik

 **TBC**

 **A.N.**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian untuk Chapter pertama-nya, seneng banget cerita aku diterima sama kalian, sebenarnya mau ngepost chapter dua pas weekend tapi yaudahlah aku post sekarang aja. Btw cerita ini memang terinspirasi oleh manhwa Love is An Illusion. My favourite Manha right now hehehe tetapi jalan ceritanya gak bakal terlalu mirip kok, tenang aja heheh. Oiya, dichapter ini aku ketik di HP karena laptop aku lagi error jadi maklumin typonya yaa. Jangan lupa untuk review ya karena 1 review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk aku. Thank you and see u on next chapter~~**


	4. Can't Take My Eyes on You

**MEANT TO BE**

 ** _baekaeriachu presents_**

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3; Can't Take My Eyes On You**

* * *

Hari ini hari Jum'at,

Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti kedua temannya ke rumah sakit untuk tes darah. Penampilannya? Jangan ditanya, Sangat berantakan. Kejadian yang dia alami enam hari yang lalu membuatnya kekurangan tidur serta pola makan yang hancur.

Kedua sahabatnya menatap horror dirinya, "Baek...kau..tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lisa hati-hati, ia takut kalau ternyata Baekhyun kerasukan lalu menerjang Lisa, tidak lucu kalau mereka membuat keributan didepan Rumah Sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk" Baekhyun berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit diikuti kedua sahabatnya dibelakang.

Mereka bertiga duduk diruang tunggu, hanya ada beberapa pasien yang akan tes darah hari ini, Baekhyun mendesah lega sebab bau Rumah Sakit membuatnya mual.

"Byun Baekhyun" Nama Baekhyun terakhir dipanggil dari mereka bertiga, setelah menghirup udara lalu dihembuskan, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan minimalis bercat putih, terlihat laki-laki paruh baya duduk dibelakang meja menatap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Ia mengangguk, duduk di depan dokter spesialis penentu Kasta. "Kau berumur tujuh-belas tahun?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Berarti...kau sudah dapat tes dari pemerintah bukan?"

"Iya aku mendapatkannya"

"Hasilnya?" Tanya dokter itu penasaran.

"Alpha"

Baekhyun tahu dokter itu terkejut dengan jawabannya. Semua orang pasti terkejut kalau Baekhyun bilang dia ini adalah Alpha, apakah dunia membencinya ya?.

"Baiklah, saya akan memulai tes untuk mengetahui kasta-mu dan mungkin membuktikan apakah kau benar kasta Alpha atau bukan" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku, sang dokter menyiapkan jarum suntik khusus. Kemudian jarum suntik menembus kulit Baekhyun dan menyedot sedikit darah si laki-laki mungil. Si dokter mengambil kapas basah lalu menempelkannya dibekas suntikan.

"Hasil tesnya paling lambat dua hari, pihak rumah sakit akan mengkonfirmasi tuan Baekhyun untuk mengambil hasil tes" Jelas sang dokter sambil memasukkan darah Baekhyun ke botol kecil khusus.

Baekhyun menekan sedikit bekas suntikkan, rasa sakitnya tidak serupa gugup akan hasil dari tes rumah sakit. "Terima kasih dok, saya permisi" Dokter menatap Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

•••

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lisa menghabiskan waktu dikafetaria rumah sakit, ini karena Baekhyun bilang kalau dirinya tidak bersemangat untuk kembali kerumah jadi kedua sahabatnya dengan senang hati menemani si laki-laki mungil yang sedang gundah.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "tidak usah dipikirkan apa hasil tes nanti. Jaman kita sudah berbeda dengan zaman buyut-buyut kita, kalau kau Omega kau tidak akan mendapatkan diskriminasi." Lisa mengangguk, "benar! Menjadi Omega tidaklah buruk. Kau hanya memberikan keturunan bagi Alpha tetapi imbalannya-" Lisa menatap Baekhyun senang seraya bertepuk tangan pelan, "harta dan kebahagiaan!" Lanjut Lisa.

Laki-laki mungil yang diberi semangat hanya mampu tersenyum, tidak berniat untuk membalas kata-kata semangat mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Baek...kau tidak per-"

"AHHH!"

Belum saja Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia diinterupsi oleh teriakkan Baekhyun lalu disuguhkan kembali dengan kelakuan laki-laki mungil tersebut bersembunyi dibawah meja. Lisa? Dengan bodohnya dia juga ikut-ikutan bersembunyi dibawah meja bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar, dia seperti mengajak dua anak keterbelakangan mental makan di kafetaria. Ia melihat ke sekitar laku membungkuk sedikit, meminta maaf karena kegaduhan kecil yang dua teman tololnya itu lakukan.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan dibawah meja? Cepat keluar!" Bisik Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya kesal, Lisa pertama keluar dari meja.

"Apakah gempanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Lisa menatap Kyungsoo polos.

Lisa mendapat hadiah jitakkan dari Kyungsoo, "otakmu yang mengalami gempa!" Jawabnya kesal bersama nada sarkastik yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

" . . !" Kyungsoo menekan setiap kata untuk menarik laki-laki mungil itu keluar dari bawah meja. Untung saja berhasil, Baekhyun keluar dari meja makan kemudian menunduk.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibawah meja? Kalau kau bilang ada gempa akan kujitak kepalamu" Kyungsoo menatap tajam sahabat di depannya.

"Dia...ada...disini..." Baekhyun berucap perlahan, masih menunduk menutup wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "dia? Dia siapa?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Tidak ada orang-orang yang mencurigakan, tidak ada yang memakai sesuatu yang ganjal seperti pemasok narkoba atau orang-orang yang memakai pakaian hitam seperti penagih hutang.

"Siapa Baek? Kau punya hutang kepada seseorang dan tidak mampu membayar? Sini biar aku yang membayarnya dahulu" bagai memiliki telepati dengan Kyungsoo, Lisa bertanya kepada Baekhyun sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "pria yang aku ceritakan tadi malam...dia ada disini"

Lisa menggertak meja, "MWO?! MANA?! BIAR AKU HAJAR DIA!" Ia berteriak sampai mengundang tatapan para pengunjung. Termasuk orang yang Baekhyun maksud.

Laki-laki mungil itu bersumpah kalau ia dan laki-laki yang dirinya bicarakan bertatapan selama beberapa detik, laki-laki yang dimaksud Baekhyun tentu saja Park Chanyeol, si penyelamatnya minggu lalu. "Bisakah kau duduk Lisa? Kau membuatku malu" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Lisa untuk duduk, untung saja perempuan sok jagoan itu menurut.

"Tunjukkan kami dimana dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku yang kena akibatnya"

"Kami hanya penasaran Byun Baekhyun...tidak mungkin kami melawannya apalagi kalau dirinya seorang Alpha" Ucap Lisa memastikan kepada Baekhyun kalau kekhawatirannya hanya semu.

"Kau lihat laki-laki berhoodie ungu gelap dibelakang kalian?" Kyungsoo dan Lisa berbalik ke belakang, setelah mendapat apa yang mereka cari, mereka kembali menghadap Baekhyun. "Sialan dia tampan sekali" Gumam Lisa.

"Aku seperti mengenal dia tetapi aku lupa dimana" Kyungsoo berucap, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mengingat apakah dirinya memang pernah bertemu atau belum.

Membiarkan kedua sahabatnya berada di dunia mereka sendiri, Baekhyun kembali melirik ke meja Chanyeol. Laki-lak itu kembali menatapnya, raut wajah laki-lai itu...tidak bisa ditebak. Datar seperti jalan tol. Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu, mencoba fokus ke arah Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Jika aku adalah Omega dan bertemu dengan dia, aku akan bersyukur mendapatkan laki-laki itu sebagai pasanganku karena dia sangat-sangat panas." Lisa berbicara menggoda ke Baekhyun, senyumnya melebar sampai menyentuh tulang pipi lalu menaik-turunkan alis kanannya.

"Eisss, tidak sudi. Aku kan Alpha" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti, kalau kau Omega, kau harus membelikan kami dua boks pizza" Lisa menaruh taruhan. Ia merasa instingnya kuat kalau sahabat mungilnya ini adalah seorang Omega.

Mendengar taruhan Lisa, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Aku ikut. Kau harus membelikan kami kalo kau adalah Omega"

"Deal! Kalau aku bukan Omega kalian harus membelikan aku tas supreme keluaran terbaru"

"Tidak masalah" Sombong Kyungsoo, maklumi saja dia adalah anak dari Alpha Doh Junghae, pemilik Doh Inc. Yang berfokus dibilang elektronik.

"Huuu... Kyungsoo dan segala kesombongannya" Ejek Lisa.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya, selalu saling mengejek padahal mereka berdua setara. Bodoh yang setara. Netra Baekhyun dialihkan ke arah tempat Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu sudah pergi.

Tersisa teman-teman Chanyeol saja disana, ia tidak melihat siluet Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kemana dia?" Pikir Baekhyun, pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah kafetaria tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan" Kata Baekhyun dalam hati, ia kembali memfokuskan diri kepada percakapan kedua sahabatnya.

•••

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil yang dia selamatkan minggu lalu, gilanya lagi adalah laki-laki itu juga menatapnya seperti Chanyeol adalah seorang penjahat kelamin yang sedang mengincarnya.

"Yeol? Kau dengar ucapanku?" Ia memutuskan tatapan dari laki-laki mungil dan menatap teman Band-nya, Kim Jongin atau Kai.

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya, "kenapa?"

Kai mendesah kesal, ia berbicara panjang lebar tetapi tidak di dengar oleh Chanyeol, menyia-nyiakan suaranya saja. "Ck, tidak jadi. Fokus saja ke yang lain" Ucapnya kesal.

"Tingkahmu seperti Omega sedang ingin kawin" Kai melotot lalu ingin memukul Chanyeol setelah dia bilang Kai mirip Omega. Sialan, dia ini adalah Alpha sejati, banyak Omega maupun Beta mengejarnya.

"Chanyeol benar." Setuju Junmyeon. Kai berdecak marah, ia memilih diam dan memakan hidangannya.

Suara dering panggilan menginterupsi obrolan para laki-laki, itu berasal dari handphone Chanyeol. Ia melihat nama panggilan dilayar handphonenya. Kai yang disebelah Chanyeol mengintip.

"Angkat saja, mungkin itu penting" Kai berucap. Chanyeol menggeleng, "aku malas pergi ke kantor hari ini, Ayah selalu membebaniku"

Dering panggilan terhenti, Chanyeol meletakkannya di meja. Kembali suara notifikasi berbunyi, satu pesan masuk dari orang yang sama.

Chanyeol membuka pesan tersebut, membacanya perlahan. Ia mendesah, "aku harus pergi". Teman-teman semejanya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya, "ada apa?"

"Terjadi masalah dikantor dan ayah membutuhkanku" Junmyeon, Kai, Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Melambai ke Chanyeol.

Laki-laki jangkung melihat terakhir kalinya orang yang dirinya selamatkan, dia fokus berbicara kepada teman-temannya. Ia ingin menghampiri laki-laki itu tetapi entahlah hatinya seolah memberatkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke meja sana dan memilih keluar dari kafetaria.

•••

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung pencakar langit, semua karyawan yang berada dilantai yang sama dengan Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, ia adalah pemegang saham sekaligus calon pemimpin yang akan menggantikan sang Ayah jadi mereka memang semestinya menghormati Chanyeol. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Hanya melewati mereka tanpa memberikan balasan sapaan, well...maklumi saja karena berada digedung ini sudah membuat mood-nya hancur berantakan.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang" Kang Mirae, sekretaris Ayahnya menunggu di depan lift. Menatap Chanyeol terkejut, "dia memaksaku kesini"

"Semangat!" Ucap Mirae ceria mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dibalas anggukkan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift, selama diperjalan menuju lantai paling atas gedung, Mirae mencoba membuka obrolan tetapi Chanyeol dengan tidak minat menjawab singkat pertanyaan Mirae. Sesampainya dilantai gedung paling atas, Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Mirae, mereka berjalan dan berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan. "Apapun yang Ayahmu katakan jangan membuatnya tersinggung okay? Tidak ada keributan untuk kali ini Park Chanyeol"

"Ya, aku usahakan"

"Apa mak-"

Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan, ia melihat sang Ayah. "Duduklah" laki-laki jangkung itu berjalan dan duduk didepan meja sang Ayah.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu kesini?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku masih belum mau menjalankan perusahaan ini, aku ingin bersenang-senang"

Park Seunghyun, Ayah Chanyeol, mendesah pasrah, "dulu aku menjalankan perusahaan ini pada umur enam-belas tahun. Lima tahun lebih muda daripada kamu"

"Aku dan Ayah berbeda"

"Tidak. Kita sama. Darahmu mengalir juga darahku, bahkan margamu mengikuti diriku. Bukan Ibumu" Seunghyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "kau bukan Beta maupun Omega. Kau seorang Alpha dan Alpha yang baik adalah mampu menerima tantang serta resiko" nasehatnya. Chanyeol terdiam, tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Gantikan Ayah"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ayah sudah mempersiapkan ini sangat matang dan sudah berbicara kepada petinggi yang lain. Mereka setuju"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja, kenapa dirinya harus terlahir dikeluarga Park. Dirinya hanya ingin menghabiskan masa muda bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya bukan menghabiskan waktu dibelakang meja dan menanda-tangani berkas-berkas.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Aku tidak ingin kau bermain-main, ini sudah waktunya kau menjabat. Masa depan beribu-ribu karyawan ada ditanganmu."

"Iya akan aku usahakan" Chanyeol menurut.

Seunghyun mengangguk, "Aku baru ingat, Para petinggi menginginkan sesuatu sebelum kau menjabat" Chanyeol menatap Seunghyun bingung.

"Apa? Kalau menikah aku ti-"

"Mereka menginginkan keturunan"

•••

Baekhyun, Lisa, dan Kyungsoo telah mendapat amplop coklat berisi hasil tes mereka masing-masing. Mereka akan membuka Amplop secara berurutan.

Lisa mengangkat tangan, "aku dulu!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Menatap Lisa yang membuka Amplop coklatnya dan mengambil kertas, perempuan itu menbaca dengan perlahan-lahan,takut ada satu kata yang ketinggalan. Arah pandangan matanya tertuju ke tulisan tebal berwarna hitam, hasil tes Lisa.

Bahu Lisa tertunduk lesu, "sialan aku benar-benar Alpha" Ucapnya tidak semangat.

Baekhyun memijat pelan bahu Lisa, menyalurkan semangatnya kepada sang perempuan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, "kau saja buka dahulu, aku terakhiran"

Laki-laki bermata bulat membuka Amplop coklat lalu mengambil kertas, berbeda dengan Lisa, ia tidak repot-repot membaca atasnya dan langsung membaca hasil.

"Sudah positif. Aku Omega" Ucapnya ringan, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang kasta yang penting dirinya tidak pernah kekurangan.

Tersisa Baekhyun, ia menyadari kalau kedua temannya mendapat hasil yang sama dengan hasil dari tes pemerintah, itu berarti Baekhyun masih mempunyai harapan kalau dirinya seorang Alpha. yah...walaupun kejadian seminggu lalu membuatnya jadi ragu, tetapi Ride or Die saja.

"Langsung baca hasil akhirnya saja, aku penasaran" Perintah Lisa, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Laki-laki mungil itu membuka Amplop coklatnya, menahan nafas mengambil kertas hasil tes. Hatinya pun berdoa seiring dirinya membaca kata-kata bercetak tebal. Hasil akhir apakah dirinya seorang Alpha, Omega, atau Beta.

Baekhyun membeku. Hatinya pun mengumpat terus-menerus.

"Apa hasilnya Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

Lisa menggeram, ia merampas kertas dari tangan Baekhyun. Membacanya lalu membulatkan mata kaget.

"YEAH! PIZZA I'M COM-"

 _ **BRUKK**_

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **TBC**

 **A.N.**

 **Pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah review dichapter sebelumnya, aku mau nyebut username kalian tapi gak tahu caranya gimana (maklum aku males ngetik) nanti kalo males aku ilang bakal nyebut nama-nama kalian yang sudah review deh hehehe. Jangan lupa untuk review dichapter ini yaa biar aku semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya, kalo mau kritik silahkan tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan 😉, THANKYOU SOSOSO MUCH. See u on next chapter**


	5. I Choose You

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4; I Choose You**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan penerangan yang menerpa kedua matanya. Dirasa kedua matanya sudah mampu mengeluarkan gambar yang jelas, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Ia berada disebuah ruangan putih dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh kalau dirinya berada diranjang rumah sakit. Ia menengok ke arah kanan dan melihat kedua sahabatnya terkantuk-kantuk menunggunya, melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Ia ingin memanggil kedua sahabatnya. Namun, sepertinya tenggorokkannya tidak mau bekerja sama. Baekhyun memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, itu besi penyangga. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Mengambil sebuah pensil yang tergeletak dinakas, lalu memukulnya dibesi penyangga, mengeluarkan suara bising.

Lisa dan Kyungsoo langsung membuka mata lebar, terkejut dengan suara nyaring. Mereka berdua menengok ke sumber suara. Itu Baekhyun, ditambah cengirannya.

"Bisakah kau membangunkan kami dengan cara yang lebih baik? Hampir saja aku kira kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur" Erang Kyungsoo, ia memijat lehernya yang sakit akibat tertidur disofa dengan posisi berdiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian menunjuk tenggorokkannya, menandakan dirinya membutuhkan segelas air. "Kau butuh air?" Tanya Lisa membaca bahasa isyarat Baekhyun.

Laki-laku mungil itu mengangguk.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan meminta dengan suster yang berjaga" Lisa bangkit dari sofa lalu keluar dari kamar.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Baekhyun. "Tidak panas"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, ia membuka mulut tetapi tidak ada satu kata keluar. Hanya terdengar suara 'a' serak.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau akan mendapat minum. Tenggorokkanmu pasti seperti gurun sahara" Baekhyun mengangguk cemberut.

Tak lama Lisa datang membawa segelas air, Baekhyun mengambil gelas tersebut lalu meneguk isinya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Aahh~~Nyamannya" Ucap Baekhyun lega, suaranya telah kembali.

Baekhyun memberikan gelas kosong kepada Lisa.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Itu kan hanya tes kasta" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena Baekhyun terkejut kalau dirinya sudah positif Omega bukan Alpha." Sahut Lisa.

Baekhyun kembali murung, ekspektasinya adalah dirinya benar-benar seorang Alpha, mendapat Omega lalu memiliki keturunan. Tetapi dibalik ekspektasi selalu ada realita. Dan dirinya mendapat realita. Sungguh kejam hukum alam bukan?.

"Jangan membahas kasta lagi, aku membencinya" Ucapnya dingin.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun prihatin, ia merangkul bahu sahabatnya, "mau kau adalah Beta, Alpha, atau Omega. Kau tetaplah sahabatku, jangan bersedih atau kesal okay? Aku dan Lisa selalu ada disini" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat semangat dari sahabat bermata bulatnya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa memelukku!" Lisa memeluk kedua Omega didepannya.

•••

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya, permintaan dari petinggi perusahaan sangatlah berat baginya. Bahkan memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar pun masih berat bagi Chanyeol, emang dari segi ilmu dirinya sudah siap seratus persen tetapi mental...ia hanya tidak bisa, dirinya baru saja menginjak umur dua-puluh-dua tahun tetapi Ayah-nya langsung membebankan perusahaan kepadanya. Sungguh Ayah yang sangat mulia.

Mirae masuk ke ruangan yang khusus dibuatkan oleh Chanyeol dari sang Ayah. "Aku membelikanmu coklat panas, kopi tidak bagus untuk keadaanmu sekarang" Perempuan itu meletakkan cup karton dimeja depan Chanyeol, ia duduk disebelah laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Mau aku pijati?" Tawarnya, Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak tawaran Mirae.

Mirae menghela nafas, sejujurnya dia sangat kasihan dengan keadaan Chanyeol, masih muda tetapi sudah memiliki tanggung-jawab yang besar, apalagi permintaan petinggi yang menginginkan keturunan untuk memastikan kalau generasi Park tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. "Kau sudah memiliki pasangan?" Tanya Mirae.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "aku masih belum fokus ke arah sana, kau tahu kan fokusku sekarang adalah bermain musik. Tetapi Ayah secara mendadak menyuruhku untuk segera menggantikannya. Ini sangat tidak adil" Laki-laki jangkung itu mengacak rambutnya kesal, melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Kau mau aku carikan pasangan? Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan" Tawar Mirae, ia berpikir mungkin dengan tawarannya Chanyeol akan meng-iyakan lalu mendapat pasangan.

"Tidak, aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Mate bukanlah untuk main-main, itu menyangkut pasangan hidup" Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa, mengambil minumannya di meja. "Bilang kepada Ayah aku ke rumah Jongin" Perintahnya kepada Mirae, perempuan yang diperintah hanya mengangguk, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

•••

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berbeda dari biasanya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan langkah lesu seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Siswa-siswi yang berpapasan menatap Baekhyun bingung, aneh memang karena Baekhyun biasanya akan datang melompat-lompat ceria lalu akan menyapa satu persatu orang yang laki-laki mungil itu kenal.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dan Lisa melongo melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang tidak sembuh semenjak mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Laki-laki mungil itu juga menonaktifkan handphone-nya jadi Lisa juga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghubungi dirinya.

Lisa cepat merangkul Baekhyun, "eyyy...kenapa Omega kecilku ini terlihat tidak bersemangat? Mau aku belikan sesuatu? Ibuku memberiku uang saku lebih" Tawar Lisa, berharap bisa membangkitkan semangat Baekhyun.

Ternyata perempuan itu salah, Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab tawaran Lisa.

"Baek, kalau kau seperti ini terus kau juga akan terkena akibatnya. Terima saja apa yang sudah menjadi takdirmu." Nasehat Kyungsoo, Lisa mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan lengan yang melingkar dileher Baekhyun.

"Pulangan nanti kita akan makan dikedai eskrim kesukaanmu bagaimana? Kau tidak bersemangat karena kekurangan manis."

"Aku ti-"

Lisa meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir tipis Baekhyun, "tidak ada penolakan sayang, kau harus menurut dengan Alpha"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengus, mereka berdua laki-laki tetapi Omega, Sementara Lisa seorang perempuan adalah Alpha. Hukum alam memang tidaklah adil.

"Aku harus pergi ke kelas sekarang, jam pertama Ibu Yeonjae dan aku tidak ingin telat dan mendapat omelannya" Kyungsoo melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada kedua orang berbeda kelamin, ia pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kelas juga, aku belum mengerjakan tugas Ekonomi" Lisa menarik Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik. Padahal dirinya sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran apalagi masuk ke dalam kelas, rencananya memang Baekhyun tidak ingin masuk sekolah tetapi Papa Byun berdiri dengan garangnya didepan ranjang Baekhyun lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitas sekolahnya tidak seperti biasa, dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dikelas sehingga Lisa yang menjadi sahabat baik membelikan dirinya roti dan susu yogurt agar Baekhyun tidak dehidrasi ataupun kelaparan. Setelah itu, dia akan fokus membaca novel, tidak menghiraukan keadaan dikelas yang ramai ataupun sepi, dia juga menjawab seadanya ketika ada pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya.

Waktu yang ditunggu telah tiba, pulangan. Seharusnya Baekhyun bersama Lisa untuk menunggu Kyungsoo, tetapi tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu dipanggil oleh wali kelas untuk mengurus sesuatu jadi dirinya harus menunggu seperti orang idiot didepan gerbang.

Laki-laki bermata sipit fokus memainkan permainan yang ada digadgetnya, tak lama terdengar suara klakson mobil yang membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sumber suara.

Mobil ferarri terparkir disamping pagar dia berdiri, Baekhyun kembali fokus ke permainannya dan tidak menghiraukan orang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut, ia berpikir kalau itu adalah orang tua yang menunggu anaknya pulang.

Ternyata dirinya salah, Handphone Baekhyun dirampas paksa, laki-laki mungil mendongak bersama raut wajah marah. Si pelaku adalah Park Chanyeol, penyelamatnya sekaligus penghancur hidupnya.

"Kembalikan handphoneku!" Baekhyun akan merampas handphone ditangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tetapi tidak bisa, lengan Chanyeol benar-benar panjang. Bahkan melompat pun Baekhyun tidak akan sampai.

"Ugh! Apa maumu?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Ikut denganku, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

"Urusan kita sudah selesai tuan Park, dan bagaimana kau tahu aku sekolah disini? Kau menguntitku ya?!" Baekhyun menatap tajam laki-laki dihadapan.

Chanyeol menatap datar, "aku akan memberitahu kalau kau ikut denganku" dia akan menarik tangan Baekhyun tetapi laki-laki bermata sipit itu mundur, menolak tangannya disentuh. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, sekarang. Kembalikan Handphoneku!"

Laki-laki berwajah dingin itu mendesah kasar, dirinya tak punya cara lain, "kau minta dikasari ya?"

"Kasari ap- YAK!" Tanpa persiapan apapun baekhyun digedong layaknya karung beras dengan Chanyeol, "TURUNKAN AKU! YAK! TOLONG!" Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong, sialnya dilingkungan sekolah sudah sepi. Baekhyun mengutuk Lisa dan Kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung datang.

Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun dikursi penumpang lalu menutup pintu mobil -tak lupa dia kunci. Lalu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil, dia melihat dari kaca mobil Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah penuh kesal. Yang Chanyeol anggap menggemaskan -didalam hati tentu saja.

Mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang sangat besar, tidak bisa dideskripsikan sebagaimana besarnya rumah tersebut, mungkin seperti istana zaman modern.

Baekhyun terpukau melihat rumah besar yang ada di depannya, tak hanya rumahnya. Pekarangannya pun benar-benar luas dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga warna-warni cantik. Jika dirinya tinggal disini, ia pasti akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia seantero Korea.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya, "ini rumahku"

"Aku tidak bertanya"

Laki-laki yang menduduki kursi pengemudi mencabut kuncinya, "hanya memberitahu untuk menjawab rasa penasaran yang ada diotak kecilmu" lalu dia keluar dari mobil.

"YAK! Sialan!" Serapah Baekhyun, enak saja laki-laki itu bilang Baekhyun memiliki otak kecil. Ia adalah juara olimpiade sains saat SMP tau!.

Ketukan dikaca mobil mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari amarahnya, Itu Chanyeol. Ia memberi kode lewat mata agar Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia menurut, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dari belakang -ia tidak sudi jalan berdampingan bersama Chanyeol. Mereka menghentikan langkah didepan pintu besar yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran abstrak.

"Aku menginginkan imbalan untuk minggu lalu sekarang."

Laki-laki bermata sipit mengerjap, "maksudmu?"

"Hanya bersikap kooperatif denganku, berakting natural" Jawab Chanyeol, wajahnya hanya terfokus didepan tidak menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu ak-"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang wanita memakai pakaian yang sama, Baekhyun menebak mereka adalah pegawai dirumah Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" Sapa salah satu pelayan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "mana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka berada diruang tamu menunggu anda" Jawab pelayan.

Chanyeol tahu-tahu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, belum sempat sang korban sadar. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa diprediksi lagi, dirinya coba menarik tangannya tetapi genggaman Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat. Pandangannya tertuju ke dua orang berbeda jenis, mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang...elegan.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia yakin mereka adalah orang tua si laki-laki pemaksa ini.

"Ayah, Ibu" Kedua orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Menatap sang Anak dan juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, takut akan tatapan mereka.

"Aku membawa apa yang kalian inginkan" Chanyeol berkata lantang, Baekhyun penasaran. Dirinya diinginkan oleh orang tua Chanyeol? Untuk apa? Apakah dirinya mempunyai masalah dengan mereka? Apa Baekhyun akan dijadikan Budak? Pelayan? Atau-

"Pasanganku yang akan memberi kalian keturunan" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap kaget laki-laki disampingnya. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak kalah terkejutnya, mereka saling menatap satu-sama lain. Anak laki-laki mereka yang susah dekat dengan orang secepat itu sudah memiliki calon pasangan.

Pandangab Baekhyun menjadi buram seketika, kepalanya pusing untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dirinya dengar. Ia menyenderkan badannya di tubuh laki-laki disamping. Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba langsung merangkul Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terakhir kali. Hingga kegelapam menyelimuti dirinya.

Dia pingsan lagi.

 **TBC**

 **A.N.**

 **Apakah kalian ngerasa alurnya kecepetan? Kalo iya taro di review ya guys aku bakal meminimalisir kecepatan alurnya hehehe, Makasih yang sudah review dichapter sebelumnya. Aku mau nyebut kalian satu-satu tapi masih malas huhuhu mudahan dichapter depan aku bakal nyebutin kalian satu-satu yang sudah review. Thank you for reading my story, jangan lupa untuk selalu review biar aku tetap semangat ngelanjutin cerita MTB ^^**


	6. Disaster

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5; Disaster**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dirinya mengerutkan dahi karena silaunya cahaya lampu yang menyapa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ssi?" Pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap suara halus perempuan. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali hingga penglihatannya kembali, Baekhyun menatap seorang perempuan paruh baya tersenyum ke arahnya, dilihat dari baju mahal si Perempuan dia bukanlah pelayan. Itu Ibu Chanyeol, yang Baekhyun temui diruang tamu sebelum kegelapan menyapanya.

Ibu Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk menyender dikepala ranjang kemudian memberikan segelas air putih, "minumlah terlebih dahulu" Baekhyun mengambil gelas tersebut lalu meneguk air hingga sisa setengah.

"Te-terima kasih...Nyonya Park" Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

Perempuan yang Baekhyun panggil Nyonya Park masih tersenyum, mengambil alih gelas tersebut dan diletakkan di nakas.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Nyonya Park bersuara, yang ditanya menatap bingung. "Sudah berapa lama kau bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, mampus ia. Dirinya tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan hubungan bersama Chanyeol kalau nyatanya mereka baru saja bertemu minggu lalu.

"Um...li-lima bulan" Dalam hati Baekhyun menyumpah, Ayah dan Ibunya tidak menyukai kebohongan ataupun mengajarkan berbohong kepada Baekhyun, tetapi sekarang dia malah berbohong dan korbannya adalah seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Habislah dia kalau sampai orang tuanya tahu.

Ibu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh, "Chanyeol bilang kalian sudah berhubungan sampai satu tahun? Kenapa jawaban kalian berdua beda"

Suasana menjadi hening,

Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun mengeluarkan keringat dingin juga sedikut bergetar, baru saja Baekhyun berbohong tetapi karma cepat membalasnya.

Ayolah berpikir Byun Baekhyun yang pintar! , Mohon Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi... satu tahun atau lima bulan?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung, "sa-saya lupa kami sudah berapa bulan karena saya tidak menghitung berapa bulan kami menjalin hubungan, mungkin saya terlalu menikmati hubungan ini. Hehehe" Canda Baekhyun memakai nada suara kaku, saat ini ingin sekali Baekhyun melompat dari jendela.

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi candaan Baekhyun, "ah~~ dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke bawah untuk makan malam? Chanyeol dan Ayahnya sudah menunggu dimeja makan"

"Ini sudah malam?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah jendela, gelap. Berapa jam dia pingsan?.

"Kau lama sekali pingsannya jadi tahu-tahu sudah malam saja" Ibu Chanyeol berkata.

Perasaan Baekhyun pun tidak enak, baru pertama kali bertemu sudah membuat repot orang tua Chanyeol. Tetapi bisa aja mereka berubah pikiran dan menyuruh Chanyeol mengganti pasangan, Baekhyun akan bebas lagi.

"Ayo bersamaku ke ruang makan" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menyibak selimut dan berdiri dari ranjang. Berjalan berdampingan bersama Nyonya Park menuju ruang makan. Dimana Ayah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol nya berada.

•••

Meja makan dirumah Chanyeol benar-benar panjang dan besar, Baekhyun bisa menghitung ada sekitar lima-belas kursi terjajar rapi disekitar meja makan. Ibu Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk disamping anaknya, sementara dia duduk disamping sang suami.

"Kau sudah baikan Baekhyun?" Suara Tuan Park menginterupsi kekaguman Baekhyun atas interior serba mewah dirumah Chanyeol.

"I-iya Tuan Park, saya sudah baikan" Jawab Baekhyun sungkan. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya hanya fokus mengambil makanan dipiring, tidak berniat menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun setelah pingsan. Padahal dirinyalah penyebab Baekhyun pingsan.

"Syukurlah, makanlah yang banyak agar fisikmu kuat sebelum hari pernikahan" Chanyeol yang sedang minum tersedak lalu terbatuk mendengar kalimat terakhir sang Ayah.

Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol, membantu meredakan batuknya. Selepas batuk Chanyeol hilang, Chanyeol pun bersuara, "Apa maksud Ayah?"

Tuan Park menaikkan alisnya, "maksud Ayah? Ya tentu saja menikah, tidak mungkin kalian memberikan kami keturunan tanpa menikah terlebih dahulu" Baekhyun memainkan makanannya, secepat itukah orang tua Chanyeol menginginkan sebuah keturunan, pikirnya.

Chanyeol mengelap mulutnya memakai sapu tangan, "Baekhyun masih berumur tujuh-belas tahun, dia masih SMA dan tidak etis kalau dirinya ha...mil...keturunanku sekarang" laki-laki jangkung itu memang terkejut, Ayahnya benar-benar tidak berpikir dua kali ataupun mencari terlebih dahulu latar belakang Baekhyun untuk dijadikan pasangan Chanyeol. Sebegitu inginkah mereka menimang seorang cucu?.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Kau mau menikah dengan Chanyeol lebih cepat? Kami bisa menjamin pendidikanmu" Tawar Tuan Park, terbesit memohon dikedua matanya, mengakibatkan Baekhyun tidak bisa berucap kata-kata selain,

"Saya akan berpikir dahulu Tuan Park, Kami belum berbicara dengan orang tua saya" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, memberi laki-laki itu kode untuk menambahkan kalimatnya. Beruntunglah Chanyeol adalah laki-laki peka.

"Ya benar, Aku belum berbicara dengan orang tua Baekhyun, jadi tidak mungkin tanggal pernikahan langsung ditetapkan" Laki-laki bermata bulat itu menatap laki-laki sipit yang mengangguk bangga. Bangga karena kebohongan mereka yang semakin berlarut, berusaha keras agar pernikahan tidak terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Kau anak Byun RangWoo kan?" Baekhyun menatap Ayah Chanyeol bingung, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba laki-laki paruh baya ini mengetahui nama Ayahnya, apa dia memiliki semacam kekuatan tersembunyi.

"Iya itu adalah Ayah saya" Baekhyun membenarkan.

Ibu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar, membulatkan matanya, "kau dipanggil Baekkie kan dirumah?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Ia memiliki perasaan -lagi- kalau ini tidak akan berakhir buruk.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat kami? Kami sering berkunjung ke rumahmu saat natal beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau selalu suka berpakaian dress merah ketika natal." Baekhyun menganga, dia ingat. Perempuan di depannya ini adalah orang yang sering membelikannya dress-dress lucu saat dirinya masih berumur tiga tahun. Astaga Baekhyun harus mengingat masa kecilnya yang kelam lagi.

"Sa-ya ingat" Chanyeol menatap horror Baekhyun, sama dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki jangkung ini juga mengingat kembali masa lalu ketika dia bertamu disebuah rumah besar minimalis, ia bertemu seseorang memakai dress merah dan selalu mengikuti Chanyeol kemana pun laki-laki itu pergi. Sampai orang itu berhenti mengikuti setelah Chanyeol menangis keras dipelukan Ibunya akibat risih diikuti. Pelakunya berada pas di sampingnya, Korea Selatan memang sangat sempit.

Tuan Park menaruh garpu beserta sendoknya dipiring kosong, "restu orang tuamu mudah didapatkan karena kami adalah teman sebangku saat SMA, hanya belajarlah sungguh-sungguh. Semua orang menunggu Park kecil berlarian" setelah itu Tuan Park berkedip menggoda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "okay! Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak boleh lama-lama disini karena dia akan dicari orang tuanya, aku akan mengantarnya pulang" ia menatap Baekhyun, memberi kode agar laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk ke kedua orang lebih tua, "terima kasih atas makanannya Nyonya dan Tuan Park"

"Iya Baekhyun, sering-seringlah kerumah" Ujar Ibu Park lembut, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan ke rumah ini lagi, bahkan berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan laki-laki semaunya.

Inilah mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan menjadi Omega, dia akan selalu bertemu seorang Alpha yang menginginkannya menjadi pasangan padahal dia masih sekolah, pernah sekali sebelum Baekhyun belum mengetahui kasta-nya, seorang pria -lumayan tampan- mengunjungi rumahnya. Pertamanya Baekhyun mengira pria itu adalah teman Ayahnya, ternyata bukan. Pria itu melamar Baekhyun tepat dimata kedua orang tuanya. Untung saja Baekhyun pingsan dan sang Ayah mengusir pria aneh itu dari rumahnya.

"Ayo pergi" Tanpa memberi salam kepada orang tuanya, Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi kursinya. Baekhyun pun membungkuk sekali lagi lalu jalan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang Chanyeol.

Laki-laki jangkung itu membuka pintu penumpang, "cepat masuk" Baekhyun menurut. Ia mau protes kenapa laki-laki itu menjadi sangat dingin padahal dalang masalah ini adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi kemudi, menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan kendaraannya.

Selama perjalan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berniat membuka obrolan, Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil menatap bangunan-bangunan melalui jendela, sementara Chanyeol fokus mengendalikan kemudi. Keheningan itu berlanjut hingga sampai didepan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Si pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya lalu membuka sensor kunci mobil agar Baekhyun bisa keluar.

Sebelum Baekhyun keluar, akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara. "Tunggu sebentar" laki-laki bermata sipit itu menatap orang disebelahnya bingung.

Chanyeol mengambil handphone yang ada di dashboard, kemudian diberikan kepada Baekhyun, "ketik nomormu" baekhyun mengetikkan nomornya tanpa bersuara, tidak berniat merusak mood laki-laki disebelahnya. Jujur saja Baekhyun ingin meledak-ledak.

"Sudah" Baekhyun selesai menyimpan nomornya, memberikan kembali handphone kepada pemiliknya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu kalau memerlukan sesuatu" Yang mendengar tidak memberikan respon, ia langsung keluar dari mobil. Tidak berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, langsung masuk ke dalam gerbang besar yang menutupi setengah rumahnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya kembali dan mulai berkendara meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun, dia membutuhkan sedikit hiburan.

•••

Baekhyun menghempas badannya diranjang king size miliknya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di otaknya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun benarlah seorang Omega? Bukannya Baekhyun bilang minggu lalu dia adalah Alpha? Apa karena Heat yang menimpanya?.

Ia mengacak rambut blondenya, membuka handphone dan melihat sejumlah chat yang masuk dari satu grup, isinya hanyalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lisa.

Baekhyun membuka roomchat grup tersebut dan membaca dari awal mulai percakapan hingga akhir, Lisa dan Kyungsoo mencari dirinya. Bahkan mereka berdua spam tag akunnya, Lisa si Alpha dungu -Baekhyun memberi julukan- beranggapan kalau Baekhyun sudah diculik dan organ dalamnya diambil untuk dijual, Kyungsoo malah beranggapan kalau Baekhyun sakit perut dan tidak bisa menunggu mereka saat pulang sekolah.

Ya tentu saja anggapan mereka berdua salah.

Baekhyun mengetik sesuatu di roomchat.

 _ **Baekhyun Byun**_.

Kalian merindukanku? Masalah akh hilang tadi aku bukan diculik ataupun sakit perut.

 _Sent 21.30_

 _ **Baekhyun Byun.**_

Akan kuceritakan besok

 _Sent 21.30_

Sehabis mengetik dia langsung mematikan handphonenya, tidak memperdulikan balasan-balasan Kyungsoo juga Lisa. Dia butuh tidur, pingsan pun rasanya tidak cukup untuk mengistirahatkan otot dan pikiran Baekhyun. Ia menutup matanya, tenggelam di alam bawah sadar.

Baekhyun terbangun, ia melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga subuh. Samar-samar indra pendengarannya menangkap suara bayi menangis, dia bersumpah tidak ada satu pun bayi dirumahnya. Tetapi kenapa ada...suara bayi? Jangan bilang rumahnya terkena suatu kutukan.

Laki-laki pendek itu memberanikan diri untuk mencari sumber suara, bersama langkah ragu-ragunya, suara tangisan bayi semakin jelas terdengar dikamar sebelah. Baekhyun menahan nafas, tangan kanannya membuka perlahan pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya speechless, memang didalam kamar ada bayi. Tetapi tidak hanya bayi. Namun, seorang pria tinggi membelakanginya sedang menimang bayi tersebut. Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah di desain layaknya kamar bayi pada umumnya.

"He-hei...Si-siapa kau?" Laki-laki tinggi itu membalikkan badan, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak mungkin! Laki-laki tinggi ini. Dia mengenalnya. Park Chanyeol, sedang menimang bayi, tapi bayi siapa itu? Kenapa laki-laki itu ada dirumahnya?

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap laki-laki pendek di depannya, "syukurlah kau sudah bangun" , Chanyeol menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. "Lihatlah siapa yang menemuimu~~"

Baekhyun menatap bingung, sikap Chanyeol sangatlah beda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, "Chan...Yeol? Kau tidak apa?"

Laki-laki jangkung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun, "tentu saja aku tidak apa, kenapa kau tidak menggendongnya dan menenangkannya? Dia merindukan sentuhanmu" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, mau menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun mundur, "hah- tidak, bayi siapa dia Chan?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bertanya bayi siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol berintonasi dingin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah anakmu Park Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau ingat itu? Apa kau mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya? Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka kau bergaul-" Suara omelan Chanyeol menjadi menggema ditelinga Baekhyun, bilang Chanyeol bayi itu adalah anak mereka. Sejak kapan? Mereka bahkan belum menikah, ataupun bertunangan. Tetapi sudah mempunyai anak. Kenapa dunia menjadi tambah tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bercanda ya? Kita tidak menikah!" Chanyeol menunjuk tangan kiri Baekhyun. Kedua matanya mengarah ke jari manis Baekhyun dan terdapat cincin yang melingkar.

"Itu adalah bukti Park Baekhyun, kau harus mencuci muka dulu agar tidak melantur" Perintah Chanyeol dingin, ia menggoyangkan badan pelan agar bayi digendongannya tidak terganggu.

Baekhyun seketika berjongkok, mencengkram rambutnya. "Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi, tidak mungkin"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun aneh, "Baek?" Panggilnya.

"Tidak! Kita tidak menikah! Kita tidak memiliki anak! Kita tidak pernah berhubungan" teriak Baekhyun menyangkal, akibat dari suaranya bayi digendongan Chanyeol kembali menangis.

Chanyeol segera berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, "hei Baek? Kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak! Pergi! Ini mimpi!"

"Baek? Sadarlah!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Sa-sana! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu" Baekhyun menolak sentuhan Chanyeol. Semakin berteriak keras, suaranya berbaur bersama tangisan bayi.

"Hei Baek! Sadarlah! Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Astagaaa sayanggg" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun. Ia akan menolak lagi, namun kedua tangannya berubah kaku. Tidak bisa digunakan.

Laki-laki dihadapannya semakin menepuk pipi Baekhyun, cahaya dikamar juga semakin meredup.

 _"Baekhyun...sayang...bangunlah, jangan buat Ibu khawatir"_ Suara serak nan berat Chanyeol tergantikan oleh suara lembut familiar. Ibunya. Menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari kamar Baekhyun, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mode panik dan melihat sang anak bergerak gelisah sambil berteriak. Nyonya Byun berusaha agar Baekhyun kembali tenang dan syukurlah berhasil.

Baekhyun terbangun kaget, mendudukkan badannya disertai nafas terengah-engah juga keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Sayang? Kau tidak apa?" Nyonya Byun mengelus pipi sang anak pelan, Baekhyun menghadap Ibunya, sontak memberikan pelukan erat.

Baekhyun berterima kasih kepada Ibunya.

Semua yang dia alami tadi, bayi tadi dan menikah. Itu semua mimpi.

Bunga tidur saja, tidak kenyataan.

Bahkan Baekhyun memanjatkan doa agar bunga tidur itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, tidak untuk selamanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks to,**_

 **sixytyone61, Park2711, ChanBaek09, kikipanzer, ChoKyuKev, byunsuci25, Kiyoshikey, SHINeexo, Narin.s, greenlight1208, milkybaek, dobbydobdob, kykykykykyk, ssuhoshnet, Baekhill, Park Chan 2, Wiell, aleina8, Nurfadillah, Guest.**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? Aku bingung buat chapter panjang gimana soalnya aku selalu ngerjain malem-malem dan selalu ditemani mata yang sudah 5 watt wkwkwk. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter ini dan jangan lupa untuk review supaya aku semangat ngerjain ^^**


	7. I Want You

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6; I Want You**_

* * *

Seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai blonde melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah gedung tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil, atas gedung memiliki lampu neon besar bertuliskan 'Pourè Club'. Dia menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal khusus kepada dua penjaga pintu dan tanpa menunggu lama ia diberikan akses untuk masuk.

Dentuman suara EDM menyapa indera pendengarannya pertama kali, suasana sangat ramai walaupun besok masih hari kerja. Dia beberapa kali ditawarkan minuman oleh pelayan-pelayan. Tetapi, menggelengkan kepala menolak minuman yang ditawarkan.

Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata berhenti didepan ruangan bertuliskan VVIP, yang artinya hanya orang tertentu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menunjukkan identitasnya terakhir kali kepada penjaga ruangan, mendapat persetujuan. Si penjaga membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan laki-laki tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Berbeda diluar ruangan, suasana di dalam ruangan hanya diramaikann oleh alunan instrumental yang santai.

Kedua matanya menatap seorang laki-laki yang duduk disofa panjang, laki-laki itu dikerumuni empat perempuan menempel mesra disisi kiri dan kanan nya.

Laki-laki itu pun menyadari ada orang yang masuk, tersenyum ketika tahu siapa orangnya. "Tumben sekali seorang Park Chanyeol datang kesini? Butuh hiburan? Aku punya banyak hari ini" Tawarnya menunjukkan senyum menggoda.

Yap. Itu Chanyeol yang datang ke Pub, sejujurnya dia sedikit alergi untuk datang ke tempat hina ini. Untuk melepaskan stres, dia akan menghabiskan waktu di studio musik dan membuat lagu. Tetapi, sekarang otak dia tidak bisa memproduksi satu lirik pun hingga berakhir dirinya disini

"Aku tidak butuh wanita-wanita mu Kris, berikan aku segelas Martini" Chanyeol duduk disofa yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari Kris, ia hanya tidak ingin berdekatan dengan salah satu perempuan kurang belaian.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kris memberi sinyal kepada pelayan untuk memberikan Chanyeol segelas minuman, tak lama segelas martini berada diatas meja depan Chanyeol. Tak menunggu lama, ia meneguknya sampai setengah.

"Ada apa bro? Kau terlihat frustasi" Kris bertanya, Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. "Aku disuruh Ayah untuk menggantikan dirinya diperusahaan" Kris membulatkan matanya terkejut, "serius bro? Congrats! You should celebrate it, Show me your happy face" Ucap Kris senang.

Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan raut bahagianya, malah wajahnya terlihat stres.

"Oh well aku berbicara dengan tembok ya?" Sindir Kris. "Bisakah kalian pergi dulu? Aku memiliki urusan penting dengannya" Kris memerintahkan wanita-wanitanya untuk keluar dari ruangan, mereka pun menurut dan sigap keluar dari ruangan kalau tidak upah mereka akan berkurang.

"Ceritakan aku masalahmu, aku yakin penobatanmu sebagai CEO bukanlah suatu masalah" Sekarang Kris bertanya serius, masalah yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol tidak selalu mudah, itulah mengapa Kris berlagak seperti Kakak Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ayahku membutuhkanku untuk mencari Omega agar aku bisa resmi menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan" Akhirnya dia mengerti masalah yang Chanyeol hadapi, pasangan. Ia tahu Chanyeol bukanlah tipe pemain hati wanita ataupun pria Omega. Ia adalah Alpha berwibawa, sangat berbanding jauh dengan dirinya.

"Kau membutuhkan pasangan bukan? Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan Omega dan sudah kupastikan bukan pekerja rendahan." Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak usulan Kris.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku memaksanya menjadi pasanganku"

Kris kembali mengerutkan dahinya, tingkah Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu Alpha yang ada didalam dirimu bukan?" Laki-laki jangkung bermata bulat itu mengangguk. "Itu artinya kau dikendalikan oleh Alpha mu, ia secara tidak langsung memilihkan pasangan yang cocok bagi dirimu"

Beberapa pertanyaan pun memenuhi otak Chanyeol, sejak kapan Alpha Chanyeol mengendalikan tubuhnya? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar pilihan Alpha Chanyeol?.

"Kau tidak bercanda bukan?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Apakah aku tertawa sekarang?" Tanya Kris memakai nada sarkas.

Chanyeol menghempas seluruh badannya disofa sebelahnya, memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, dari seluruh Omega yang ada didunia kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun, Orang yang -sialnya- dia selamatkan dan menjadi orang paling menyebalkan di hidup Chanyeol.

Ia harus berbicara dengan Alpha didalam dirinya.

"Kris" Panggil Chanyeol.

Yang dipanggil menatap, menunggu lanjutan setelah namanya dipanggil.

"apakah kita bisa berbicara dengan Alpha yang ada didalam?"

Kris menganggut-anggutkan kepala, "bisa, tetapi kau butuh terapi khusus untuk itu. Namun, resikonya sedikit tinggi, aku sarankan tidak usah saja. Ikuti kata hatimu" ia mencoba kembali memberi saran.

"resiko tinggi? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol keheranan. Bagaimana bisa berkomunikasi dengan Alpha didalam dirinya membawa resiko tinggi.

"aku mendengarnya dari klienku yang seorang dokter juga, ia pernah bercerita tentang berkomunikasi dengan inner-self" Balas yang ditanya.

"apakah kau tahu dimana tempatnya?"

"rumah sakit Halim"

Mendengar letak rumah sakit, Chanyeol bertekad akan berbicara dengan Alpha-nya, tidak peduli apa resikonya.

•••

Keesokan harinya, setelah kejadian Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun diliputi suasana dingin.

Baekhyun, Lisa, dan Kyungsoo berkumpul dikantin sekolah. Keadaan disana sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka suara mereka bertiga yang mendominasi. Itu karena mereka ada dikantin ketika jam pelajaran telah tiba, sebut saja tiga orang tersebut sedang bolos.

Maklumi saja, kalau sudah mendengar gosip apalagi cerita yang sudah dialamin mereka bertiga, segenting apapun kepentingan, mereka akan meninggalkannya dan pergi bergosip.

"jadi Chanyeol yang kau ceritakan ini adalah seorang pemain Band? Sangat...menarik..." Lisa menscroll foto-foto Chanyeol yang berada di instagram, berisi lirik-lirik, pemandangan, dan teman-temannya. Hanya ada beberapa foto laki-laki itu yang sendirian.

"Oh sial!" Pekik Lisa setelah melihat salah satu postingan orang yang ia stalk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun penasaran, mereka mengintip disebelah kanan dan kiri Lisa.

Ekspresi pertama Kyungsoo, bergumam Wow. Sementara Baekhyun, bergidik ngeri dan menjauh.

Biar aku beritahu foto seperti apa yang dilihat Lisa, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berpose didepan cermin besar dengan background alat-alat olahraga. Memakai celana training hitam. Tanpa memakai sehelai benang dibagian badan, hanya menunjukkan otot bisep, dada bidang, serta abs yang kekar.

Lisa dan Kyungsoo sebagai penyuka lelaki kekar pun merasa lemah.

"Oh sial lihat bisepnya! Sangat-sangat kekar" Puji Lisa menyentuh bisep Chanyeol dilayar handphone.

Kyungsoo menatap lama Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Kalian menjijikkan" Ejek Baekhyun, kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan dua manusia aneh.

"Aku pikir...aku pernah melihat dia disuatu tempat" Ucap Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "tentu saja kau pernah! Kan kita bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit" Sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kepalanya kanan ke kiri, tidak membenarkan jawaban Baekhyun. "Tidak, sebelum dirumah sakit. Wajahnya benar-benar familiar. Aku pikir aku mengingat sesuatu tentangnya"

"Apakah dia pengedar narkoba Soo?" Tanya Lisa penasaran, "atau...Mafia kelas kakap?!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Yak! Kau kira aku orang seperti itu juga huh?! Tidak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya kalau dia seorang pengedar narkoba ataupun mafia" Omel Kyungsoo ke ucapan Lisa yang sembarangan.

Baekhyun hanya diam, menunggu Kyungsoo mengingat siapa Chanyeol, sesungguhnya dirinya pun berpikiran aneh sama seperti Lisa, bedanya. Baekhyun berpikir kalau Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah tunangan tetapi sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi lalu Kyungsoo ingat dan membawa Chanyeol kembali ke pelukan laki-laki itu. Oh...indahnya menghayal bagi Byun Baekhyun.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggebrak meja kantin sampai Lisa dan Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Menatap heran Kelakuan sahabat bermata bulat mereka, untung saja makanan dan minuman yang ada dimeja tidak tumpah dan membasahi seragam mereka.

"Sekarang aku ingat siapa Chanyeol! Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang kuceritakan" Kata Kyungsoo bangga.

"Cepat beritahu kami~~ aku mau tahu" Rengek Lisa memukul pelan bahu kanan Kyungsoo.

"Baik-baik, akan kuceritakan dan kalian tidak boleh menginterups" Lisa dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Kyungsoo berdeham sebentar, "apakah kalian tahu Park Enterprise?"

Lisa dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Brand pakaian Madame Park?" Mereka berdua kembali mengangguk.

"Kedua orang tua Chanyeol adalah pemilik dari dua perusahaan sukses tersebut. Dan...Chanyeol adalah anak satu-satunya, jadi dia yang akan menggantikan posisi mereka memimpin perusahaan"

Lisa menganga, "tidak mungkin! Astaga...Park Enterprise kan menjadi perusahaan nomor satu yang paling berpengaruh diperekonomian Korea Selatan! Dan. Dan. Madame Park juga brand favorit para artis dunia." Perempuan berstatus Alpha itu membayangkan kalau dirinya menjadi pasangan Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia seantero Korea. Tetapi, sayang sekali kasta yang sama membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Mungkin Lisa bisa saja memanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk membelikan barang branded favoritnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "kau beruntung berkenalan dengannya, Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, "orang tuaku mengenal keluarganya duh... Karena keluarganya membantu perekonomian Korea Selatan jadi Ayahku selalu mengadakan pertemuan bersama Ayahnya" Jelas si laki-laki bermata bulat, Ayahnya merupakan menteri keuangan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham,

"Jika kau menikah dengan Chanyeol, belikan aku satu set Gucci! Kau harus berjanji" Ancam Lisa kepada laki-laki sipit disebelahnya. "Aku juga! Sepatu Nike keluaran terbaru!" Laki-laki yang dijuluki mata burung hantu mengikuti jejak Lisa.

Yang diancam mendengus kasar, kedua sahabatnya ini hanya memikirkan materi saja. Padahal, Baekhyun tersiksa bisa bersama Chanyeol, Alpha yang memiliki sifat 4D. Membayangkan menikah bersama lelaki itu saja sudah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun, apalagi kenyataan. Lebih baik dia menjadi Omega kurang belaian sampai mati, atau kabur mencari Alpha yang baik.

"Oh ya! Bukankah kau punya hutang kepada kami Baek? Satu loyang pizza~~" Tiba-tiba Lisa berbicara lagi.

"Yak, kalian berdua mau membuat diriku bangkrut ya? Jahat sekaliii" Rengek Baekhyun, kenapa bisa Lisa mengingat taruhan yang mereka buat. Sahabat yang kurang ajar.

"Akan kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah nanti, jangan kabur atau kau akan merasakan jujitsuku" Si perempuan Alpha menatap Baekhyun tajam penuh ancaman.

Baekhyun pun menyerah, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada isi dompetnya yang sekarat.

•••

Pulangan sekolah pun akhirnya tiba, mereka bertiga telah berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah agar bersama-sama pergi ke kedai pizza dekat sekolah mereka. Hanya berjarak dua-puluh menit saja jika jalan kaki.

Lisa merangkul lengan Kyungsoo di kiri dan lengan Baekhyun di kanan, "aku lapar~~ aku pergi" ia menarik-narik kecil tubuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan si perempuan Alpha, "sebentar Lisa-ya, aku menunggu seseorang." Lisa dan Baekhyun spontan menatap mata masing-masing sambil ber 'oh' ria.

"Apakah seseorang itu adalah Alpha laki-laki?" Baekhyun menggoda sahabatnya bermata bulat, tidak mendapatkan respon darinya, Baekhyun kembali bertindak. "Jika kau tidak menjawab berarti Ya"

"Diam saja" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

Lisa dan Baekhyun cekikikan, tidak takut kalau Kyungsoo akan marah kepada mereka.

Seketika seorang laki-laki menghampiri Baekhyun, Lisa, dan Kyungsoo...um...lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Kyungsoo, Lisa dan Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar ucapan terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo dan dianggukki oleh Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu pergi berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Whoa...Kim Jongin? Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengannya, bukannya dia anak paling dingin disekolah? Sama dengan pacarnya." Tanya Lisa ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa berteman dengan siapa saja" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Itu bagus Soo, mungkin saja kau berjodoh dengan Jongin. Manusia dingin ditambah manusia introvert, anaknya jadi apa yaa" Baekhyun membayangkan. Lisa ikut-ikutan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memukul bahu kedua sahabatnya, "dasar aneh! Ayo pergi!" Ia berjalan duluan, lebih tepatnya berjalan duluan karena tidak mau melihat pipi serta telinganya yang semerah tomat.

Lisa dan Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, menahan tawa karena perilaku Kyungsoo bak anak perawan baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta. Eh, maksudnya perjaka.

Mereka kembali jalan berdampingan menuju kedai pizza, disela-sela berjalan, mereka sedikit mengobrol entah itu tentang guru ekonomi yang aneh atau pasangan yang lagi panas disekolah.

Ketika sedang asyik membicarakan pasangan terkenal disekolah, si Jongin dan Krystal yang rumornya pernah berhubungan intim diruang kesehatan. Sebuah mobil mendekati mereka bertiga, Baekhyun yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa ada mobil hitam berhenti tepat samping jalan yang dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki. Tetapi, dia mengira mobil itu hanay berhenti sebentar jadi ia tidak memghiraukannya dan berjalan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Mereka bertiga menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara, itu berasal dari orang didepan mobil yang tadi berhenti.

Lisa menganga, "omo! Bukankah itu Chanyeol? Astaga...dia tampan sekali" pujinya, terlihat matanya berbentuk love seraya memandang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merapatkan diri ke Kyungsoo, mencengkeram lengan sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri tepat dihadapan laki-laki mungil itu.

Sekonyong-konyong Chanyeol menjepit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan besar dan segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Lisa memekik, sahabat mereka telah dilecehkan oleh laki-laki.

"Y-yak, tidak boleh berciuman disini! Mengganggu" Lisa takut-takut mengingatkan Chanyeol agar segera melepas lumatannya dibibir Baekhyun.

Sungguh ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang menyedihkan, wajah serta badannya kaku layak batu.

Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya, menjilat bibirnya. Menatap dua orang lawan jenis, "aku pinjam temanmu" tidak menunggu persetujuan dari mereka, laki-laki jangkung itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun berjalan ke mobil. Membuka pintu penumpang, kemudian mendorong masuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup pintu, masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi.

Kyungsoo dan Lisa melongo memandang mobil warna hitam berisi Chanyeol serta Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Apakah kita harus menelpon Ibu Byun?" Lisa bertanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Biar saja"

"Bagaimana dengan pizza kita?" Sambung Lisa lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "aku yang bayar" akhirnya dia lagi yang mengeluarkan uang. Baekhyun sialan, kutuk Kyungsoo.

•••

Hening. Itulah atmosfer yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang, melirik Chanyeol yang sedang fokus ke arah depannya. Tidak menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun bisa Baekhyun simpulkan kalau laki-laki jangkung itu belum mau membuka suara.

Tetapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah ; kenapa laki-laki itu kedua kalinya memaksa Baekhyun ikut dengannya? Apa orang tua Chanyeol membutuhkan dia lagi?.

Mobil berhenti disebuah jalanan sepi, ada beberapa kendaraan saja yang lewat.

"Dimana ini?" Baekhyun memandang pepohonan dikanan dan kiri jalan.

"Disuatu tempat" Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membersut, bukan itu jawaban yang dia mau. "kenapa kau membawaku lagi? Ada perlu apa?"

Ia menunggu jawaban dari orang disebelahnya. Tetapi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu, tidak berniat buka suara lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku" Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol kaget, sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba.

"A-apa? Kau sedang demam ya?" Baekhyun keheranan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar, "menikah denganku Baek, kita akan memiliki banyak anak yang lucu bersama" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, ada apa dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi sangat menjijikkan.

"Aku keluar dari sini" Baekhyun akan membuka pintu mobil. Namun, lengannya tertahan oleh cengkeraman Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum mengucapkan Ya" Laki-laki jangkung menatap lurus ke mata laki-laki didepannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, "tidak! Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah melamarku, kau gila ya?" Teriaknya marah.

"Jadi tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu" Mantap Baekhyun menjawab.

Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya, ia mau membuka pintu mobil. Namun, tidak bisa. Itu sudah terkunci otomatis.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintu? Aku akan pulang" minta Baekhyun baik-baik, ia lebih memilih pulang bersama taksi daripada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya adalah tidak. Tidak sebelum kau mau jadi milikku" ucap Chanyeol, tatapannya lurus ke depan jalanan tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Jawabannya tetap sama, tidak."

"Baiklah-" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah botor didashboard depannya. Entah botol apa itu.

"Aku akan memaksamu Baek" ia membuka botol itu dan menumpahkan cairan itu sapu tangan. Baekhyun membuat wajah bingung, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Bunuh diri?.

"Aku akan memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku" Laki-laki bersurai blonde menatap Baekhyun, matanya gelap. "Aku akan menghamilimu dan menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ini berbahaya. Ia baru sadar Chanyeol baru saja menumpahkan obat bius, bukan untuk laki-laki itu. Tetapi, dirinya.

Ia bergerak panik berusaha membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, tidak bisa terbuka. Pilihan terakhir Baekhyun hanyalah satu, berteriak.

"TOLO-MPPHHH" mulut dan hidung Baekhyun ditutupi sapu tangan berbau obat bius, tanpa disadari dia menghirupnya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tatapannya mulai samar. Laki-laki itu melepas pelan sapu tangannya, meletakkab Baekhyun dipangkuannya.

"Tidurlah sayang" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu akhirnya melemas dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Mengecup kepala Baekhyun terakhir kali, ia mulai menyalakan mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju Mansion pribadinya.

Bersama perasaan tidak sabar untuk mencicipi Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to,**_

 **Kikipanzer, Narin.s, Nurfadillah, ChoKyuKev, ChanBaek09, greenlight1208, khakikira, chaandanee, Yana Sehunn, byunsuci25, ssuhoshnet, milkybaek, park chan2, Kiyoshikey, aleina8, sixytyone61, kykykykykyk, Chanyeoltidakmesum, baekinibottom, Wiell, Baekhill, SHINeexo, and Guest**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Kenapa yaa Chanyeol bisa tiba-tiba berubah begitu ke Baekhyun? Ada yang mau jelaskan?. Btw, maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang karena dua minggu ini aku sibuk sama organisasi dan tugas-tugas menumpuk, bahkan waktu buat nulis ini aja cuman ada sedikit banget jadi aku nyicil tiap hari hehehe. Jangan lupa untuk review terus yaa supaya aku selalu semangat ngelanjutin cerita MTB, byeee~~**


	8. The Parents Meeting

Chanyeol menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya, ia memandang lama cermin tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai, bukan. Bukan dirinya. Tetapi, bayangan yang ada dicermin menyeringai.

Bayangan laki-laki bersurai blonde memiliki mata berwarna kuning emas, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang coklat.

Itu adalah Alpha yang ada didalam dirinya. Yang beberapa kali -tanpa ia sadari- mengontrol tubuhnya.

 _ **"hai, akhirnya kita bertemu secara langsung?"**_ Suara dari cermin membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol menatap bayangannya "kenapa kau mengontrol tubuhku beberapa hari ini?" Tanpa menjawab basa-basi Chanyeol kedua, si Chanyeol asli langsung bertanya.

 _ **"sangat to the point, aku tidak salah memilih jiwa,"**_ Puji Alpha Chanyeol masih dengan seringaiannya. _**"beberapa hari ini kau lemah Park Chanyeol, bahkan ketika ada Omega cantik yang mendekatimu. Seperti seorang impoten"** _jawabnya sekaligus mengejek Chanyeol asli, _ **"aku juga membuka jalan untukmu bagaimana caranya menjadi Alpha yang dominan, jangan membuat Omega disekitarmu yang menjadi dominan, kau melawan hukum leluhurmu sendiri"**_ sambung Alpha Chanyeol yang berada dicermin.

"hukum leluhur sudah berubah sekarang dan aku menjadi Alpha yang penuh dengan kepribadian tinggi. Bukan dominan." Pinta Chanyeol kepada orang yang ada didalam cerminnya. Jika ada pelayan yang melihat, mereka pasti berpikir kalau Chanyeol sedang gila atau kekurangan obat penenang karena berbicara sendiri dicermin kamar mandinya.

Alpha Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan orang yang mengendalikan tubuhnya 24/7.

 _ **"kau keturunan asli Alpha, darahmu mengalir darah murni seorang Alpha. Tidak etis jika kau mengatakan akan menjadi Alpha yang terhormat karena menjadi seorang dominan, kau akan mendapatkan kehormatan"** _Alpha Chanyeol menjelaskan, memberi pengertian bagi Chanyeol asli.

 _ **"seharusnya kau tidak berkomunikasi denganku Chanyeol si lemah. Aku bisa saja mengendalikanmu tubuh terus-menerus tanpa kau sadari"**_

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ancaman Alphanya, ia baru sadar sudah melakukan satu kesalahan. Berkomunikasi dengan Alphanya tanpa dibantu oleh dokter spesialis. Salahkan saja sifat dirinya yang tidak sabaran sampai-sampai mencoba sendiri untuk berkomunikasi bersama inner-selfnya.

 _ **"lagipula...aku senang berdekatan dengan Omega kecil nan cantik itu, Baekhyun bukan? Aku tidak sabar ingin menikmatinya, atau...kita? Bagaimana?"**_ Tawar Alpha Chanyeol, menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan mata kuning emasnya.

"jangan ganggu dia" Peringat Chanyeol.

Alpha Chanyeol kembali tertawa. _**"Jangan munafik Chanyeol lemah, kau juga ingin dengannya, bukan? Aku selalu memperhatikan pergerakkanmu juga pikiranmu"**_

Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya "enyah kau!" ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Komunikasi mereka pun terputus, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur, mengambil sekotak susu putih lalu meneguknya cepat.

"argh! Sial, aku harus menemui Baekhyun besok" Rutuk Chanyeol kesal, entah kenapa dia ingin bertemu Baekhyun besok. Tetapi, pikirannya menyuruh dirinya menemui laki-laki Omega tersebut.

Walaupun tanpa dia sadari kalau pikirannya sudah dikendalikan oleh Alpha-nya sendiri.

 **MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7; The Parents Meeting**

* * *

Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata mengerutkan dahinya, sinar matahari yang terpancar membuat tidue pulasnya sedikit terganggu. Sampai tidak mampu menahan paparan cahaya matahari, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Merenggangkan tubuh setelah berlayar dialam kapuknya.

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, meraba lantai disebelahnya mencari bajunya untuk dipakai. Setelah mendapatkan baju yang ia pungut dari lantai, Chanyeol akan memakainya. Namun, tidak jadi karena ada yang aneh dengan baju tersebut.

Baju tersebut bukanlah sebuah t-shirt yang biasa dia pakai ketika dirumah, melainkan seragam sekolah. Tunggu, Chanyeol kan sudah lulus tahun lalu dan seragam yang ia pegang ini bukanlah dari sekolahnya. Laki-laki berwajah bingung itu meraba seragam yang ia pegang. Akhirnya, ia melihat sebuah name tag.

Byun Baekhyun.

itu nama yang terukir di name tag.

"tunggu sebentar. Kenapa ada seragam Baekhyun disini?" tanya Chanyeol sendiri, melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, mencari siluet laki-laki bernama Baekhyun. Tetapi, nihil. Hanya ada seragam serta celana kain berwarna hitam yang tergeletak dilantai.

Seketika ingatan tentang kemarin pun terputar sekilas diotaknya. Ia ingat kalau dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan...

"sial!" serapah Chanyeol.

Laki-laki setengah naked itu memakai tshirt digantungan baju, bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Mencari Baekhyun, tidak dapat. Kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya.

Bau harum masakan mengganggu indera penciumannya. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau dia tidak memiliki pelayan sama sekali di mansion pribadi.

apakah itu Baekhyun?, tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, ternyata benar. Terdapat punggung Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna maroon milik Chanyeol, entah darimana laki-laki itu dapat.

"baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol memastikan kalau penglihatannya benar. Yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan memotong sayurannya, bahkan meninggalkan sup yang mendidih dikompor. "Sudah bangun ya?" tanya laki-laki mungil itu memakai nada halus.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, apakah ingatannya tentang kemarin hanyalah mimpi? Tetapi, mengapa Baekhyun bisa ada dimansionnya?.

"apa yang kau lakukan didapur Baek?"

"menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ketika didapur?" Baekhyun masih menggenggam pisaunya, mendekati Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi yang lebih dari Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun tidak melepaskan pisaunya. "um...Baek...tolong letakkan dulu pisaumu, k-kau membuatku takut"

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya, tidak meletakkan pisau yang ia genggam. Menatap Chanyeol datar.

"kau tahu kenapa aku memegang pisau ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"untuk memotong organ vitalmu! Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengacungkan pisaunya tepat diwajah Chanyeol, membuat sang empu termundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindar.

"kau, tidak bisa menjaga hormonmu, kau...kau sudah mengambil keperjakaanku! ka-kau HUWAAAA" Tangisan laki-laki mungil pecah, menjatuhkan pisau yang dia genggam dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menangisi yang telah terjadi.

Chanyeol panik, dia sudah berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan memotong organ vitalnya, malah laki-laki itu menangis kencang layaknya seorang anak kecil tidak dibelikan eskrim. Cuman, Baekhyun lebih parah daripada tidak dibelikan eskrim.

"hey, hey, tolong jangan menangis" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terisak dibalik telapak tangannya, ia menarik Baekhyun untuk bersandar didadanya.

"k-kau ja-jahat! hiks-jahat-ka-kau Alpha Ja-jahat" Baekhyun memukul-mukul kecil dada Chanyeol, dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar memberikan bogemab mentah untuk laki-laki jangkung tersebut.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung si laki-laki mungil, menyandarkan dagunya dikepala Baekhyun sembari memberikan kata-kata penenang. Ia juga membiarkan Baekhyun memukul-mukul badannya, karena dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan darinya.

Hampir sepuluh menit, mereka berada diposisi berpelukan. Isakan kencang Baekhyun berubah menjadi cegukan-cegukan ditambah wajah memerah serta mata yang bengkak. Jangan lupakan kalau laki-laki mungil itu masih menyenderkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"sudah menangisnya?" Tidak ada jawaban dari si mungil. "makan ya? Supmu sudah mendidih, aku akan membuat sisanya" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, merangkul Baekhyun untuk duduk dimeja makan.

Tanpa disangka, sebelum menuju ke dapur, Chanyeol memberikan satu kecupan didahi si mungil. Entah kenapa dia melakukannya, mungkin karena ikatan mereka yang sudah berada ditingkat selanjutnya. Sementara yang mendapat kecupan hanya terdiam menatap meja makan yang masih kosong, ia merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol didahinya. Tetapi tidak memberikan reaksi, ia hanya lelah.

••••

Mereka sarapan dalam diam, Chanyeol beberapa kali bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi, laki-laki itu hanya menjawab memakai bahasa tubuh yang seadanya saja. Jadi Chanyeol berencana akan berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun dan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Sekarang mereka berada distudio pribadi milik Chanyeol, si laki-laki mungil duduk di sofa panjang. Sementara, Chanyeol duduk dikursinya sendiri, menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

"apakah...aku mengeluarkannya didalam?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, "aku tidak ingat, tiba-tiba saja aku terbangung dengan seluruh tubuhku sakit terutama bag-bagian be-la...kang" suara Baekhyun mengecil, sedikit malu memberitahu kepada Chanyeol.

Laki-laki bersurai blonde itu mendengus pasrah, ia juga tidak ingat apakah dia mengeluarkan cairannya didalam atau diluar. Alpha Chanyeol benar-benar sialan, sampai membuat Chanyeol tidak mengingat sekilas tentang kemarin.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil, kita akan langsung menikah" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah laki-laki didepannya.

"menikah? Kau kira menikah seenak membalikkan telapak tangan? Aku masih tujuh belas tahun for god sake!" omel si laki-laki mungil tersebut, dia juga memiliki masa depan yang harus dicapai.

"lalu kau akan membiarkan anak yang kau kandung itu lahir dengan ikatan kita yang tidak sah? Apa kata orang-orang nanti" balas Chanyeol sedikit menggunakan anda tinggi.

Baekhyun terdiam, benar juga kata Chanyeol... gumamnya dalam hati.

"kita lihat saja dua minggu lagi, kalau aku benar-benar hamil. Ki-kita bisa berunding lagi"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" Terima Chanyeol terhadap saran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, "aku akan mandi lalu mengantarmu pulang, ingin mandi bersama agar waktu kita cepat?" goda si laki-laki jangkung itu.

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah, "pergi kau sana! aku tidak sudi denganmu" ia melempar bantal sofa ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu lebih gesit. Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan sebelum bantal itu mengenai badannya.

"ugh, sialan. Aku sudah tidak suci lagi dan dia sangat santai sekali, tidak ada rasa menyesalnya" Pinta Baekhyun sendiri, seharusnya Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih karena telah mengambil apa yang sudah Omega itu jaga sejak dirinya tahu kalau dia itu adalah Omega.

Semua yang Baekhyun alami, sangat tidak terduga. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya berharap, semoga menjadi hal yang baik.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, "aku tidak ingin kau menampakkan wajahmu disekolah ku lagi, ingat itu park" ancam laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"iya, tenang saja" turut Chanyeol.

Laki-laki mungil itu menyingkir dari dekat mobil, menatap mobil itu perlahan berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah, ia harus ke spa hari ini.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah, tanpa membunyikan bel, pintu telah terbuka menampakan pelayan yang membungkuk ke arahnya, "selamat datang Tuan muda, Tuan besar menunggu anda diruang keluarga"

Sesampainya diruang keluarga, Baekhyun mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya duduk berdampingan disofa. Ayah Baekhyun...err...menatap anaknya tajam, dan perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak.

"duduk" tanpa menyanggah apapun, Baekhyun menurut dan duduk didepan sang Ayah.

"a-ada apa Yah?"

Ibu Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang bersuara, "kenapa kau tidak bilang kenapa kamu kalau dirimu mempunyai hubungan dengan anak Park?"

 _hah?_

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan yang dimaksud oleh Ibunya. Kenapa orang tuanya bisa tahu kalau ia dan laki-laki itu mempunyai hubungan -yang bohong- spesial. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Tuan Park menelpon Ayah kemarin, ia memberitahu kalau kalian berdua telah berpacaran selama setahun dan berencana untuk menikah, seharusnya kau berunding dengan Ayah dulu Baek, apalagi dirimu adalah Omega" Sudah dia duga kalau Ayah Park yang menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Masalahnya belum selesai sekarang tambah satu masalah lagi. Hidupmu memang tidak pernah santai Baek.

"aku...maaf..." hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, pikirannya kembali kalut.

"kami akan mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga Park besok malam merundingkan hubungan kalian berdua, berdandanlah yang bagus" Ucap Ibunya, Baekhyun bergumam Iya.

"aku pergi ke kamar dulu" Ia bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar tidurnya berada.

••••

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya diranjang king size miliknya, meredam teriakan amarah dibantal bercover warna pink.

"sialan sialan sialan! Ugh, semua ini salah si Chanyeol bajingan"

ia bangkit, mengambil macbook silver nya. Menghubungi kedua sahabatnya lewat Skype. Tanpa menunggu lama terpampang dua muka sahabatnya yang sama-sama kebingungan.

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan Chanyeol Baek?"**_

 _ **"Kami menghubungimu tetapi tidak ada jawaban"**_

 _ **"kami sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"**_

Kyungsoo dan Lisa saling sahut-menyahut untuk Baekhyun.

"aku diperkosa Chanyeol" Bisik Chanyeol.

 _ **"APA?!**_ " Kedua sahabatnya terkejut.

Lisa mengelus dadanya, _**"untung saja aku memakai headset, Ibuku berada didekatku saat ini"**_ ia melirik ke sebelah kanan dimana sang Ibu berada.

 _ **"untung saja kedua orang tuaku sedang keluar kota"**_ Berbeda dengan Lisa, Kyungsoo terlihat santai.

Baekhyun cemberut, "apakah itu respon kalian?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, " _ **bagaimana bisa kau diperkosa olehnya? bukannya kau sabuk hitam taekwondo, seharusnya kau melawan"**_

"bagaimana bisa aku melawannya kalau diriku dibius"

Lisa menganga tidak percaya, " _ **daebak! kau dibius? Aku kira itu hanya berlaku di film-film saja. Bagaimana rasanya dibius Baek?"**_ bodohnya, si perempuan berstatus Alpha itu bertanya diluar topik dan membuat Baekhyun menggeram.

 _ **"kau gila ya? kenapa bertanya seperti itu ke Baekhyun, dasar Alpha aneh"**_ Kyungsoo memarahi Lisa karena pertanyaan perempuan tersebut, sangat tidak tahu tempat sekali.

Baekhyun memeluk boneka stroberi raksasanya, mempoutkan bibirnya. "kalian sangat aneh~" ucapnya bernada kecil.

"aku matikan dulu, bye." Tidak menunggu jawaban dari dua sahabatnya, dia langsung menutup layar Macbook-nya.

Arah matanya melirik jam yang berdenting, jarum pendeknya berada dipukul sebelas pagi. "ah~masih terlalu awal untuk tidur lagi" wajahnya menghadap ke arah plafon, menatap tidak bernyawa ke langit-langit ruangannya.

Sampai tidak sadar matanya tertutup sempurna, kembali larut ke alam bawah sadarnya.

••••

Sekarang hari Sabtu, tepat hari ini orang tua Chanyeol akan datang ke rumahnya. Mungkin saja mereka bersama Chanyeol juga.

Baekhyun sedang membantu Ibunya membuat dessert untuk malam nanti, ujar Ibunya, ia harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu didapur agar menjadi Omega yang baik untuk Alphanya kelak. Karena dia anak yang baik, jadi Baekhyun hanya menuruti apa yang Ibunya katakan, tidak mengidahkan alasan kenapa dia harus didapur.

Saat ini laki-laki berstatus Omega itu sedang memotong stroberi menjadi empat bagian untuk dijadikan hiasan cheesecake buatan sang Ibu. Sementara Ibunya, masih membuat cream cheesecake.

"Bu, aku sudah selesai memotong semua stroberinya" Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk berisi stroberi yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil dinakas dapur.

"anak Ibu pintar sekali memotong" Puji Byun Hanna -nama Ibunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Apakah tugasku sudah selesai?"

"tidak tidak, potong sayuran yang disana" Senyumannya luntur ketika melihay banyaknya sayur yang sudah disiapkan sang Ibu. Tangan Baekhyun kan pegal memegang pisau terus.

"ah~Ibu~ aku lelah~" rengek si laki-laki Omega, Ibunya membuat gestur akan memukul Baekhyun memakai mixer, Baekhyun pun menghindar.

"hehehe, aku hanya bercanda" Baekhyun bilang memakai nada bercandanya, ia mengambil wadah berisi sayur-mayur dan mulai memotong sayurannya.

Byun Rang Woo, Ayah Baekhyun masuk ke dapur dan tersenyum melihat dua Omega yang dia cintai sibuk didapur untuk membuat masakan. "coba lihat anak Ayah rajin sekali" Ayah Baekhyun menepuk sayang kepala anaknya, "Ayah~rambutku jangan hambur" Baekhyun menghindarkan kepalanya dari sentuhan sang Ayah.

"eh, kenapa anak ayah berubah menjadi galak? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Byun Hanna?" tersangka pertama berubahnya sikap Baekhyun adalah istrinya sendiri.

"aku? Aku hanya menyuruhnya memotong sayuran saja, dia harus menjadi Omega yang rajin kelak" Ibu Baekhyun membela dirinya.

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "kau tidak boleh malas kalau menjadi Omega, karena masa depan Alpha nanti akan berada ditanganmu"

"Iya ayah aku mengerti"

Rang Woo mengelus punggung Baekhyun, "ayah sudah membelikan jas untuk kau pakai nanti malam, buat keluarga park terkesan okay? mereka termasuk kerabat dekat ayah"

Baekhyun meng-iyakan ucapan Ayah dan fokus memotong sayuran. Dia tidak peduli untuk terlihat berkesan dihadapan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Bahkan, bertemu dengan mereka saja malas apalagi bertemu dengan anaknya, ingin dia menginci kamar dan tidak keluar sampai keluarga park pulang. Tetapi, kalau dia berkelakuan seperti itu, bisa-bisa namanya dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Ugh, benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks to,**_

 **milkybaek, baekhyuneew, Narin.s, Kikipanzer, , , restikadena90, park chan2, ChoKyuKev, Chanyeoltidakmesum, ChanBaek09, byunsuci25, realftr, byulicious, greenlight1208, ByunB04, Fatihah Kim, Kiyoshikey, sintalovedei, Nurfadillah, sixytyone61, ssuhoshnet, shionichi, baekinibottom, Baekhill**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **wow aku ngebut nih buatnya, dari pagi sampe sekarang hehehe karena dua minggu nanti aku bakal sibuk banget jadi susah buat nulis nanti *cry* , oiya guys kalo kalian punya kritikan/saran untuk cerita aku silahkan taroh direview yaaa karena aku lagi membutuhkannya hehehe biar kalian bacanya terpuaskan. Okay itu saja yang aku sampaikan, jangan lupa buat review ya guys supaya aku semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya. See u~~**


	9. This Can't Be True

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8; This Can't be True!**_

* * *

Baekhyun terakhir kali menatap pantulannya dicermin rias yang berada dikamarnya, memakai kemeja berwarna putih dibalut jas senada serta ditambah dasi berwarna hitam, rambut Baekhyun pun ditata serapu mungkin oleh Sang Ibu.

Dirinya sudah siap untuk menemui orang tua Chanyeol beserta Chanyeol yang berada dilantai bawah. Hanya siap fisik, batin tidak.

"apapun yang terjadi, jangan membuat orang tuamu malu. Mengerti Byun Baekhyun? Semangat~" Ia memotivasi diri sendiri supaya tidak gugup dan membuat orang tuanya malu sampai ingin mencoretnya dari kartu keluarga. Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuat laki-laki mungil itu merinding.

menyemprotkan parfum ke sela-sela leher, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan meja rias, keluar dari kamarnya. Mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari lantai bawah, mengisyaratkan dirinya harus segera turun.

Suara pantofel yang dikenakan Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi orang-orang yang duduk di ruang tamu, mereka menatap laki-laki mungil memakai tatapan kagum. Seolah baru saja melihat bidadari jatuh baru saja dari langit.

"Selamat datang nyonya park, tuan park, dan chanyeol" Baekhyun membungkuk formal sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Ayah Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau sangat menawan malam ini baekhyun-ah"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, malu dipuji oleh Ayah Chanyeol, salah satu pria tersukses di Korea Selatan.

"terima kasih tuan park, saya menghargai pujian anda" Balas Baekhyun sopan, tak lupa diselingi bungkukan.

"eyy...jangan formal terus baekhyun-ah, panggil kami eomma dan appa saja." titah Ibu Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk, kenapa tiba-tiba orang tua Chanyeol menyuruh dirinya memanggil mereka Eomma dan Appa? Itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak, seperti, sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya atau Chanyeol sudah memberitahu apa yang sudah mereka alami dua hari lalu.

"wah perutku tiba-tiba bergerumuh" canda Tuan Byun, "mari semua kita pergi ke ruang makan, Baekhyun dan Istriku menyiapkan semuanya" mereka semua sepakat mengikuti Tuan Byun ke meja makan.

Lagi-lagi dirinya duduk dihadapan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam, padahak Baekhyun tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa dengannya. Seharusnya laki-laki mungil itu yang menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"makanannya terlihat sangat enak Nyonya Byun" Puji Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum, "terima kasih, baekhyun semua yang melakukan pekerjaannya. Aku hanya membantu sedikit"

"hebat sekali, aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan calon menantuku" Godaan dari Ibu Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali bersemu merah. _Calon menantu? gila saja,_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Tanpa dia sadari, Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, tidak memperdulikan kata 'calon menantu' dari sang Ibu.

"silahkan nikmati hidangannya" Tuan Park pertama kali mengambil piring dan menaruh lauk yang dia inginkan, diikuti semua orang di meja makan.

Acara makan-makan dua keluarga pun berlangsung dengan suasana hangat, Ibu Park dan Ibu Byun bercerita tentang barang keluaran terbaru incaran mereka, Ayah Park dan Ayah Byun bercerita tentang salah satu investor menyebalkan yang mereka hadapi. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Fokus ke makanan masing-masing tanpa berniat membuka obrolan.

Selesai makan, mereka pergi dari meja makan dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Kepulan asap dari teh yang disediakan pelayan menemani obrola serius dua keluarga tersebut, membahas hubungan kedua anak mereka

"kapan kalian ingin bertunangan?" Ayah Park langsung to-the-point.

Baekhyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan Ayah Chanyeol. Sementara si Chanyeol terdiam datar.

"kami masih belum memikirkan untuk bertunangan, Baekhyun masih tujuh belas tahun." Jawab Chanyeol. "ya. Saya masih ingin fokus ke pendidikan" tambah Baekhyun.

"bertunangan dahulu tidak apa-apa, intinya kalian sudah setengah sah" Ucap Ibu Byun memberi saran kepada dua sejoli.

Baekhyun semakin kalut, saran yang diberi Ibunya tidak bisa dirinya elak. Kecuali Chanyeol mampu memberikan kembali argumen. Ia melirik orang dihadapannya, memberi kode untuk menjawab saran dari Ibunya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "baiklah...kami akan bertunangan dulu"

jawaban yang bukan Baekhyun harapkan.

Kenapa Chanyeol menyerah begitu cepat? Pikir si laki-laki mungil itu kesal, dia benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban yang lain selain "ya". Ah~habislah masa muda seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Wah senangnya kita akan menjadi besan rangwoo ya" Ucap Ayah Chanyeol kepada Ayah Baekhyun, "aku lega anakku jatuh ke tangan orang yang aku kenal" Kata Ayah Byun.

"kapan kalian ingin dilaksanakan pesta pertunangannya?" Ibu Park bersuara.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali bertatapan, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi memberi kode untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibu Park.

"ba-bagaimana bulan depan nanti? Aku ada ulangan semester bulan ini" Baekhyun memberikan pendapatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk "aku mengikuti Baekhyun", tambahnya.

"oke, bulan depan acara pertunangan kalian dilaksanakan, semuanya akan kami urus" Ibu Park berkedip ke arah Ibu Byun dan dibalas serupa oleh perempuan yang menginjak umur empat-puluhan.

Sudah ditentukan, hari tamatnya seorang Byun Baekhyun dan seorang Park Chanyeol.

•••

"sialan! sialan! sialan!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Sekarang ia bersama laki-laki jangkung berada ditaman belakang rumah, alasan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Padahal, hanya untuk mengeluarkan kekesalan mereka.

"ini salahmu, seharusnya kau menolak saran Ibuku dan sekarang...lihat jadinya? Kita bertunangan sebentar lagi" Baekhyun mengomel ke arah Chanyeol, ditambah wajah sangarnya berniat menakuti Chanyeol.

Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak mempan dengan wajah sangar Baekhyun. Kalau dilihat baik-baik wajah laki-laki pendek itu seperti anak anjing lucu menggemaskan yang menginginkan makan dari tuannya.

"ini juga salahmu bodoh, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menolak sarannya? dia kan ibumu" Chanyeol membela diri.

"aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa" balas Baekhyun masih memakai nada tingginya.

"sama dengan diriku, dan kau membuatku seperti tersangka utama kali ini" Sahut si laki-laki tinggi. Baekhyun terdiam, ya. Chanyeol benar. Dia juga salah untuk masalah ini, tidak juga sih. Mereka berdua sama-sama salah. Oke, Baekhyun bahkan bingung dengan pikiran anehnya sekarang.

Laki-laki bermata sipit mendudukkan dirinya direrumputan, memandang langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintag serta bulan. Chanyeol juga mengikuti yang dia lakukan, mereka hening beberapa saat karena terlarut dipikiran masing-masing, hingga Baekhyun kembali membuka suara.

"jadi...kita bertunangan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "mau tidak mau" jawabnya.

"bagaimana cara membatalkannya?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah orang disampingnya. Belum saja bertunangan sudah berpikir untuk dibatalkan, memang Omega banyak maunya.

"entah, jalani saja dulu" singkat Chanyeol,

terdengar dari pintu teras suara teriakan perempuan yang familiar ditelinga mereka,

"Chanyeol-ah, aku pulang!" mereka berdua melihat ke sumber suara, itu Ibu Chanyeol. dua Laki-laki berbeda kasta pun langsung berdiri -tak lupa membersihkan debu dicelana mereka- dan berjalan beriringan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"kalian ini, setelah tahu tanggal tunangan langsung berduaan saja" Usil Ibu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berdeham dan Baekhyun menunduka malu.

Ibu Chanyeol menggandeng sang anak, "ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol menganggutkan kepala.

"baekhyun-ah, Eomma pulang dulu yaa, dilain waktu kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Banyak rahasia Chanyeol yang harus kau ketahui" nyonya Park berbisik saat kalimat terakhir yang dirinya lontarkan, tetapi tetap saja didengar oleh orang disampingnya.

"Ibu! Ayo pergi" Chanyeol menarik Ibunya berjalan meninggal si laki-laki Omega, dia tidak sudi rahasia memalukannya dibeberkan oleh Ibunya ke Baekhyun, imej Alpha Chanyeol akan hancur berantakan.

Dua keluarga pun sudah berada didepan pintu utama rumah Byun, Baekhyun menunduk hormat ke Nyonya dan Tuan Park sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Untuk Chanyeol? Ck, pria itu sudah berada didalam mobil karena ia bertugas menjadi penyupir malam ini.

Keluarga Byun melambaikan tangan ke mobil ferrari hitam, tanda terakhir pengucapan sampai jumpa dari mereka. Lambaian itu berakhir ketika mobil ferarri tersebut hilang dari pekarangan rumah.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, setidaknya hal bodoh tidak terjadi selama makan malam berlangsung walaupun berakhir bencana besar untuknya. Tak sadar dirinya sudah dirangkul oleh Ayah Byun, "ayo masuk ke dalam, kau akan kedinginan nanti" Baekhyun menurut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Ibu juga Ayahnya.

•••

Dua minggu berlalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang menghubungi ataupun datang ke sekolah Baekhyun, hampir seratus persen hidup laki-laki mungil bermata sipit tersebut sudah kembali normal.

Sekolah Baekhyun sedang mengadakan acara tahunan untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka, aula sekolah Baekhyun sudah didekorasi penuh bunga-bunga beserta dedaunan karena mereka mengambil tema alam.

Lisa, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sejak lima menit yang lalu berhasil menguasai photobooth disamping pintu masuk aula, jika dihitung-hitung mereka sudah mengambil foto sebanyak dua-ratus buah, Berbagai gaya mereka lakukan tanpa rasa malu sebab banyak yang menatap seolah mereka adalah orang gila yang menyasar disekolah.

"ugh Baek, aku lelah" Lisa menyingkir dari photobooth lalu duduk dikursi panjang yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti si Alpha perempuan, si laki-laki bermata sipit sedang asyik memilah foto yang akan dia bagikan di SNS. "foto ini bagus tidak?" Ia menunjukkan kepada dua sahabatnya.

Berharap mendapat anggukan malah berakhir gelengan dari mereka berdua. "ewh Baek, aku seperti orang gangguan mental disitu" komentar Lisa. "lihat-lihat wajahku! Kenapa mataku besar sekali. Pasti ada yang salah dengan kameramu" Kyungsoo juga menambahkan komentarnya.

"aku bagus disitu, aku akan menguploadnya nanti" Baekhyun pun mendapat hadiah tunjulan dari sahabatnya. Apalah arti wajah temanmu kalah wajahmu bagus hahahah.

Lisa menggerutu, "perutku berbunyi, ayo pergi ke stand makanan" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menuruti permintaan si perempuan Alpha. Mereka bertiga berjalan menjauhi photobooth dan pergi ke lapangan sekolah yang penuh tenda-tenda.

Mata Lisa berbinar melihat makanan yang tersaji, "astaga, perutku mulai bergerumuh lagi. Ayo kesana!" Perempuan itu berlari masuk ke dalam lautan para siswa-siswi yang juga menikmati makanan disana.

"kita akan kehilangan dia lagi" tebak Kyungsoo, sahabat berbeda jenisnya itu memang gampang sekali hilang dalam sekali kedipan.

"biarkan saja" Ucap Baekhyun. Matanya mengitari makanan-makanan distand, mencari yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba bau menyengat menyapa indera penciumannya, Baekhyun sontak menutup mulut memakai kedua telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo bersama raut bahagianya pun menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek! Odeng dan Tteoboki! whoaa aku tau kau ak-"

"aku tidak mau!" belum sempat Kyungsoo selesai bicara, Baekhyu menolak dan menjauh dari stand jajanan tradisional aslu negaranya.

Kyungsoo melongo, tingkah si Omega satu itu seketika menjadi aneh saat dia menarik laki-laki mungil ke stand makanan tradisional. Padahal, Baekhyun salah satu hantu odeng dan mampu menghabiskan dua-puluh tusuk odeng dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"yak, kau kenapa menutup mulut? apa ada bau busuk?" Kyungsoo memakai hidungnya mencari bau penyebab Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Namun, nihil. Hanya ada bau makanan disekelilingnya.

"tidak ada yang bau, ada apa, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun agar tidak menutup mulutnya tetapi dibalas gelengan oleh si korban.

"bau odeng tidak enak sekali, aku ingin muntah" jawab Baekhyun masih menutup mulutnya. "huh? bau odeng tidak enak? kau sakit ya Baek?" Kyungsoo meletakkan telapaknya di dahi Baekhyun, "tidak panas" gumam si mata bulat.

"aku akan pergi dari sini" Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pergi keluar dari stand makanan. Melepas telapak tangannya dari mulut dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak disangka Kyungsoo juga mengikuti dirinya dari belakang.

"kau aneh baek, bukankah kau suka sekali odeng tetapi sekarang malah menolak" Kyungsoo berbicara sembari memijat pelan kedua bahu Baekhyun, dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun sedang masuk angin.

"mau aku antar pulang saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku masih ingin disini, lagipula kita kehilangan lisa." pandangannya mengitari disekitarnya, mencari siluet perempuan kurus berambut orange kecoklatan.

Yang dicari pun datang, terlihat perempuan tersebut -sambil membawa makanan- berlari keluar dari desakkan siswa-siswi didalam stand makanan menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada.

"aku mencari kalian, untung saja dapat" Kata Lisa.

"kau membawa apa? banyak sekali" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran sembari melirik plastik-plastik kecil yang dibawa Lisa.

"ini?" mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi plastik, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "ini adalah hasil buruanku tadi, karena aku lagi kaya jadi aku membelikan kalian makanan juga, ayo makan ditaman belakang saja"

"kau membawakan aku apa?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Lisa menyodorkan sekantong plastik hitam ke Baekhyun, si laki-laki mungil dengan senang hati menerima pemberian dari Lisa. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak kalau kata nenek Baekhyun.

Tak sabar untuk sampai ditaman belakang, Baekhyun membuka plastik hitam dan bau menyengat kembali menyapa hidungnya. Dia menjatuhkan plastik hitam kemudian menutup mulutnya, perasaan mual yang tadi hilang kembali muncul bersamaan kejolak tidak tertahankan. Baekhyun melirik panik kedua sahabatnya, memberi kode kalau dirinya akan muntah.

Tidak ada yang paham akan kodenya, Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah sebab mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak peduli teriakan dari Kyungsoo dan Lisa, dia hanya perlu ke toilet untuk mengeluarkan gejolaknya.

•••

Baekhyun membungkuk diatas wastafel, mengeluarkan semua cairan bening yang dari tenggorokkannya. Kyungsoo bertugas mengelus punggungnya sementara Lisa sedang membelikan teh hangat.

"kau masuk angin ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih mengelusi punggung Baekhyun.

Laki-laki bermata sipit membersihkan mulutnya dengan air, "bau odeng membuatku mual Soo, tidak enak sekali baunya" ia membeberkan kenapa bisa muntah-muntah.

Kyungsoo kembali melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "bukankah odeng makanan favoritmu? bagaimana bisa kamu bilang baunya tidak enak?" protesnya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, "entah. aku juga bingung kenapa aku bis-" perkataannya tertahan. Si mata bulat ada benarnya, kenapa dia bisa bilang bau makanan favoritnya tidak enak?.

Apa yang salah dari dirinya sekarang. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan ke dahinya, tidak panas, gumamnya.

Suara ketukan mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun.

"apakah kalian sudah selesai? aku lelah menunggu" Itu suara Lisa dari luar.

Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun, "ayo keluar sebelum si Alpha mengamuk" candanya lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet menemui Lisa yang memegang gelas karton berisi teh hangat pesanan bermata bulat.

"minum dulu supaya perutmu tidak sakit" Lisa menyerahkan gelas karton ke Baekhyun dan langsung ditengguk oleh si laki-laki mungil.

Baekhyuh menjauhkan gelas karton dari bibirnya, "aku pikir aku akan pulang sekarang"

"biar kami antar! tanpamu festival ini menjadi sangat membosankan" Lisa menawarkan tumpangan bagi Baekhyun, disamping festival yang membosankan, perempuan Alpha tersebut tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

"ya, ayo kita pulang saja" setuju Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari halaman sekolah ke parkiran mobil, Lisa membuka kunci mobilnya agar kedua sahabatnya bisa masuk terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dirinya pun masuk dikursi kemudi. Lisa menghidupkab mobilnya, membiarkan mesin-mesin mobil tersebut panas dahulu sebelum dia jalankan.

"umm guys...aku butuh bantuan kalian" suara Baekhyun terdengar dari kursi penumpang dibelakang.

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "bisakah kalian ke apotik? aku ingin membeli sesuatu" tanyanya ke kedua sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo dan Lisa bertatapan sebentar, "bisa, kok." Jawab Lisa.

"kau ingin membeli apa disana Baek? Aku ingat bukankah Ibumu itu selalu siap sedia jika sakit" Kyungsoo yang penasaran bertanya ke laki-laki yang duduk dikursi belakang.

"a-aku...-" suara Baekhyun tertahan ditenggorokan, tidak ingin keluar.

"kamu...?" si laki-laki bermata bulat menuntut jawaban darinya.

"aku ingin membeli test-pack" Ucapan dari Baekhyun sukses membuat Lisa mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"APA?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to,**_

 **ByunB04, sixtyone61, Kikipanzer, timsehunnie, byunsuci25, ChoKyuKev, milkybaek, Fatihah Kim, aleina8, BaekHill, ChanBaek09, Baekechantol, Nurfadillah, Baekinibottom, Park Chan2, ssuhoshnet, chansdick, mikaanggra, khakikira, and Guest.**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Wah ternyata ada yang nyadar kalo chapter sebelumnya terasa ngebut hahah maklumin guys aku buatnya juga ngebut hehe, btw ini memang ada sedikit inspirasi dari manhwa LIAI tetapi aku gak nyamain ceritanya mirip manhwa tersebut jadi ini ada yang pure dari pikiran aku. Dannn aku minta maaf buat typo atau bahasa yang kalian kurang ngerti, masih menjadi author yang baik dan benar nih heheheh. Jangan lupa REVIEW! Karena reviewan dari kalian itu bisa buat aku cepat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya bisa dibilang obat penyemangat deh hehehe. Thank you guys ~~**


	10. Troubles are coming

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9; Trouble's are Coming**_

* * *

Chanyeol mengacak rambut blondenya, dia pusing. Sangat pusing sebab berkas dari Ayahnya tidak pernah habis bahkan sampai minggu kedua dia diperusahaan.

Ya, setelah orang tua Chanyeol mengatur tanggal pertunangannya bersama Baekhyun, Ayah Park mengajak Chanyeol ke perusahaannya dan mengumumkan kepada seluruh pegawai kalau anak tunggalnya akan menggantikan si Park tua untuk sementara. Park Muda benar-benar kaget, tidak memiliki persiapan apapun bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sistem kerja perusahaan. Dirinya sempat protes tetapi ancaman sang Ayah membuat dirinya terdiam dan dengan lapang dada menggantikan Tuan Park diperusahaan. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengorbankan studio Band nya ditutup hanya karena masalah perusahaan.

Selama berhari-hari Chanyeol kerja lembur bagai kuda diperusahaan, mengurus berkas berisi tentang pembangunan Mall di Busan. Beruntunglah dia, ada Mirae Noona -sekretaris Ayahnya- yang dengan sabar membantu Chanyeol melewati hari-hari buruknya.

Chanyeol membuka kunci handphonenya dan masuk ke aplikasi Instagram. Maklumin saja, karena tidak bisa keluar dan menghabiskan waktu diluar, hanya membuka sosial media saja yang bisa melepaskan kejenuhan dirinya.

Ia meng-scroll instagram yang berisi berita politik, foto orang berlibur, ataupun selfie. Tiba-tiba jari jempolnya berhenti mengscroll, sebuah video berdurasikan kurang dari satu menit menampilkan seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dan memiliki bibir tipis yang merah -mungkin efek-, ia mengangga pipi kirinya menggunakan kepalan tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan wajah bosannya sampai ekspresi kaget karena mendengar suara bersin seseorang.

"sial kenapa ini lucu sekali" Chanyeol kembali mengulang video tersebut, ia meneliti ekspresi wajah yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Chanyeol putar video itu, entah kenapa ia tersenyum melihat tampang kaget si laki-laki yang akan menjadi tunangannya dua minggu lagi.

ah ya, laki-laki itu Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol bingung kenapa bisa ada Baekhyun di Instagramnya. Mungkin ia memfollow Omega gila itu saat tidak sadar.

"whoaa, ada apa dengan senyumanmu sekarang? seperti orang kasmaran" Chanyeol sigap meletakkan handphonenya di meja lalu menatap sekretaris Ayahnya, Mirae Noona -panggilan chanyeol untuk si sekretaris-

"kenapa langsung dimatikan? ada apa?" Mirae meletakkan gelas berisi kopi hitam pesanan calon CEO Phoenix Enterprise. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, malu untuk bilang kalau ia baru saja melihat video instagram Baekhyun. Mirae sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol terpaksa bertunangan jadi akan menjadi canggung nantinya kalau ia jujur.

Mirae menyeringat menggoda, "yak! kau memang laki-laki penuh rahasia, baiklah kita lupakan saja. Bagaimana perkembangan pembangunan mall? Sudah ada titik terang?" perempuan tersebut duduk dikursi depan meja Chanyeol. Melirik keadaan meja kerja si Park Muda yang amburadul.

"entahlah noona, aku bingung bagaimana mengatasi penduduk yang demo. Perlakuan mereka menghambat pembangunan" Chanyeol memijat keningnya. Pupuslah pemikiran tentang Baekhyun dan digantikan oleh beban perusahaan.

Ayahnya memang kejam sekali meninggalkan Chanyeol mengurus perusahaan besar sementara si paruh baya Park itu bersenang-senang di Fiji. Oh, sungguh Ayah panutan.

"haruskah kita panggil polisi saja untuk berjaga? Menurutku bernegosiasi sudah tidak ada jalan keluar." Chanyeol menganggutkan kepalanya setuju, tak salah kalau Mirae menjadi sekretaris Ayahnya selama sepuluh tahun.

Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap rasa pahit nan adiktif yang dikeluarkan oleh kopi hitam. Minuman yang selalu menemaninya dikala lembur. Ia mengeluarkan desahan lega karena rasa yang dikeluarkan oleh kopi tersebut.

Mirae menatap Chanyeol lamat, banyak perubahann yang terjadi kepada laki-laki didepannya. Dahulu, ketika Mirae masih menjadi pegawai magang, dirinyalah yang bertugas menjaga Chanyeol kecil saat Sang Ayah sedang rapat dewan, biasanya anak kecil itu dititipkan diperusahaan jika Nyonya Park sedang keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Dulu juga tinggi Chanyeol tidak lebih dari perut Mirae, namun sekarang malah Mirae berukuran sedada Chanyeol. Waktu memang berdenting sangat cepat tanpa perempuan itu sadari.

"eoh noona? kenapa melihatku terus, kau menyukaiku ya~" Chanyeol memang wajah menggodanya ke arah sang Noona, dibalas delikkan tajam.

"cih, ketampananmu sangat jauh dari junghyunku" untuk memberitahu saja, Junghyun adalah suami Mirae.

Chanyeol mencibir, "iya iya noona benar" ia terdiam sebentar, "noona...bagaimana rasanya...me..nikah?" laki-laki berstatus Alpha bertanya ragu.

Mirae terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "menyenangkan jika kau menikah atas dasar cinta" jawab si perempuan.

"jika kau melakukannya dengan cinta maka setiap detik yang kau lalui dengan pasanganmu akan sangat berarti. Percayalah kepadaku, kau akan merasakannya nanti" sambung Mirae seraya tersenyum.

"bagaimana kalau-"

Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yang kedua, suara dering handphone-nya menyapa telinga laki-laki Alpha itu.

"angkatlah dulu, mungkin saja itu penting" Chanyeol melihat nama panggilan diteleponnya.

 ** _Unknown Number is Calling_**

"eh, tidak ada namanya, apa harus kuangkat?" Laki-laki bermarga Park menatap sekretaris Ayahnya. Perempuan itu mengangguk, menandakan Chanyeol harus mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

Chanyeol menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga kanan.

"selamat siang, ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sopan.

 _"apakah ini park chanyeol?"_

"ya, saya park chanyeol, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Chanyeol mengernyit, suara orang itu terdengar familiar untuknya.

 _"aku membutuhkan bantuanmu_ " orang ditelepon itu memohon.

"umm ya?"

 _"aku ingin kau DATANG KE RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA YOU ASSHOLE BASTARD LITTLE PIECE OF-"_ Chanyeol reflek mematikan panggilannya. Didengar dari teriakkannya sudah dipastikan menelponnya adalah orang yang tadi Chanyeol lihat di Instagramnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun si Omega gila -menurut Chanyeol-.

"a-aku harus pergi Noona, bisakah kau gantikan aku untuk sementara?" Chanyeol menyimpun berkas-berkasnya menjadi satu tumpuk. Ia mengambil kunci mobil didalam laci meja kerja Ayahnya.

"ba-baiklah, semangat yeol-ah!" Mirae penasaran kenapa wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi cemas setelah mengangkat panggilan. Namun, rasa penasaran harus dia pendam karena pasti Chanyeol memiliki hal yang lebih penting sekarang dan ia sebagai kepercayaan Ayah Chanyeol, CEO Park Enterprise akan bersedia menggantikan sementara anak CEO-nya untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Chanyeol memakai jas maroon-nya, "aku pergi Noona, jaga baik-baik kantor Ayah" lalu ia keluar dari ruangan menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lobby parkiran.

Ia hanya berdoa kalau ia tidak berbuat masalah lagi dengan si Omega mungil yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

•••

tiga-puluh menit perjalanan Chanyeol tempuh dari kantor menuju rumah Baekhyun, ia memakirkan mobilnya di depan garasi rumah minimalis dan keluar dari mobil.

Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali lalu pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berpakaian formal. "selamat datang tuan park, tuan muda baekhyun menunggu anda di teras belakang" si pelayan memberi informasi dimana Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh pelayan tadi.

Laki-laki jangkung melihat punggung orang yang menunggunya duduk di kursi kayu panjang, ia menghampiri orang tersebut dan langsung duduk disebelah.

"hai" sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali berubah menatap ke depannya. "kau terlambat"

"bukannya kau tidak menetapkan jam berapa aku harus datang?"

"aku sudah menetapkan tetapi kau mematikan panggilanku duluan, itu salahmu" jawab Baekhyun datar, masih tidak menatap orang disebelahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "ya ya aku salah" dia bukan bermaksud ingin mengalah kepada Baekhyun, tetapi ia hanya menerapkan seorang Alpha sejati akan selalu menghormati Omeganya.

"jadi ada perlu apa? kalau membahas tentang pertu-"

"aku tidak mau membahas pertunangan itu, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ada disebelah kirinya, menyerahkan benda itu ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil hadiah dari Baekhyun sambil melongo, "tumben sekali...apakah ini surat pembatalan pertunangan?" dia mengguncang kotak hadiah itu dan terdengar bunyi menabrak-nabrak disana. Didalam sana pastilah benda.

"aku buka ya." Baekhyun mengangguk, "terserah kau saja"

Chanyeol membuka pita yang merekat dan membuka perlahan tutup kotak kecil tersebut.

Sebuah test-pack dengan dua garis lalu sepucuk kartu ucapan selamat untuknya.

"the fuck?! siapa yang hamil?" Chanyeol yang terkejut bertanya kepada laki-laki Omega didepannya.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan dagunya, berpikir, "kira-kira siapa yang hamil?" omega itu menanyai balik.

Chanyeol terbengong sembari menatap test-pack yang ada ditangannya, banyak pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya, siapa yang hamil? kenapa hadiahnya diberikan kepada Chanyeol? apakah-

Laki-laki berstatus Alpha membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, menatap Baekhyun kemudian menatap test-pack, ia melakukan hal itu berulang kali dan menyadari jawabannya sudah berada didepan.

Baekhyun-lah yang hamil.

"kau...hamil?" Terdapat intonasi ragu disuara yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "selamat menjadi Ayah kalau begitu"

"THE FUCK BAEK?! WHAT THE FUCK! KAU BERCANDA BUKAN?" Chanyeol menyentak kedua bahu Baekhyun, mencari kebohongan dikedua mata coklat si laki-laki Omega.

"apakah aku daritadi tertawa, park? ini salahmu sialan" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu umpatan kepada si pelaku. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "masalah satu belum selesai dan kau kembali menambahkannya"

Baekhyun seketika berdiri berkacak pinggang, raut marahnya tercipta. "apa kau bilang! salahku? hey, bukankah kau yang memerkosaku. Tidak ingat kejadian yang lalu huh? haruskan aku menamparmu seratus kali agar kau ingat, dasar alpha brengsek" unek-unek si bermata sipit akhirnya keluar, ia tidak terima kalau semua kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol dengannya adalah murni dari kesalahan Baekhyun.

Mungkin laki-laki itu berpikir kalau Baekhyun bercinta dengan dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai sebuah janin tercipta diperut sang Omega.

"jadi ini tidak bercanda? ini serius?" Chanyeol kembali memastikan.

Baekhyun menggertak giginya, "jika kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab janin ini akan aku gugurkan saja" omega itu marah. Sangat marah, dilihat dari wajahnya yang merah juga intonasi suara semakin meninggi.

"oke, aku akan bertanggung jawab. jangan gugurkan kandunganmu, kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama" Chanyeol kembali pasrah, hidupnya sekarang sama seperti peribahasa,

sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

Ia sekarang memasrahkan hidupnya kepada Tuhan dan Baekhyun.

"bagus kalau begitu, ayo kita umumkan kepada orang tua kita" dari wajah Baekhyun yang memerah marah malah berubah menjadi ceria, intonasinya pun kembali seperti biasa. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam.

•••

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, terdapat dua keluarga yang berada diruang tamu, sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun tadi siang untuk mengumumkan kehamilannya dengan orangtua Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa, "umm...Ayah Ibu dan Tuan Park juga Nyonya Park. ada yang ingin aku umumkan kepada kalian" yang dipanggil mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada si laki-laki Omega. Menatapnya bingung juga penuh penasaran.

Chanyeol? Daritadi dia hanya diam menyimak, tidak berkeinginan untuk bergabung mengobrol. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan membuat pengumuman penting. Entah bagaimana nasib Chanyeol setelah Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun tahu ia tidak sengaja membobol putra satu-satunya mereka.

"aku...ummm..aku...-" Baekhyun mulai gugup.

"kenapa gugup? ayo beritahu kami baekkie, Ibu penasaran" Ucap Ibu Byun tidak sabaran.

"aku hamil"

Suasana hening, empat orang paruh baya yang menatap Baekhyun mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali, berpikir kalau mereka mungkin di alam mimpi.

"bi-bisakah kau ulangi perkataan itu sekali lagi sayang?" Ibu Park meminta sopan.

"aku hamil, ia berumur satu minggu lebih dua hari" Kembali Baekhyun umumkan diikuti senyuman manis, seakan ia bilang kalau ia baru saja membeli satu kotak besar cheesecake stroberi.

Ayah Byun geram, ia mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol. Matanya memerah marah, "kau apakan putraku hah?! kalian bertunangan bukan berarti kau sudah bisa membobolnya!" teriak laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol diam, ia tidak akan memberikan ucapan pembelaan untuk dirinya. Semua ini memang salahnya. Oh, lebih tepatnya Alpha yang ada didalam dirinya.

Ayah Park memisahkan kepala keluarga Byun dari anaknya. Berusaha menjadi pihak netral walaupun kecewa membucah dalam dirinya. "tidak baik menyelesaikan dengan amarah-" Tuan Park menatap sang Anak, "kau sudah tahu konsekuensi yang kau dapatkan bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"bagus, kita membatalkan pertunangan ini" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kaget laki-laki paruh baya bermarga Park.

"kenap-"

"dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah, ini adalah keputusanku" Pernyataan kembali Tuan Park keluarkan sebelum istrinya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"aku setuju" Tuan Byun mengikuti keputusan sahabatnya, Nyonya Park dan Byun mengikuti keputusan suaminya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, "jadi aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?" laki-laki Omega itu bertanya.

"ya kau akan menikah dengannya"

"yeay! menikah dengan Chanyeol" tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang berada didepannya. Ia memeluk laki-laki jangkung itu erat dan menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan calon suaminya.

Chanyeol melongo dipelukan Baekhyun, kelakuan Byun kembali berubah seratus-delapan-puluh derajat. Ia bingung harus membalas pelukannya atau tidak.

Ia memilih diam saja.

"ah~ lucunya anakku senang akan pernikahannya" Ucapan gemas Nyonya Byun mendapat senggolan keras dari laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya. Berdeham keras, masih menatap putra satu-satunya mereka.

"aku juga ingin membuat keputusan" Tuan Byun bersuara. Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Chanyeol menatap Sang Ayah.

"aku ingin...mereka berdua tidak bertemu sampai hari pernikahan tiba" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi masam.

"tidak! aku tak mau, aku ingin bersama Chanyeolku terus. Ayah~~jangan seperti ini" Putra satu-satunya keluarga Byun itu merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak ingin melepaskan laki-laki dipelukannya.

Mau tahu reaksi Chanyeol? Ia biasa saja, tidak bertemu Baekhyun tidak akan memberi efek apapun dalam hidupnya.

"apa kau ingin berpisah denganku Chanyeol? tidak kan? iya kan? iya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

Dan Chanyeol adalah makhluk Tuhan yang lemah akan sesuatu menggemaskan, termasuk hal yang dilakukan laki-laki didepannya.

"ah-um...ya" Baekhyun memekik senang akan jawaban Chanyeol. ia mendelik ke arah Ayahnya, "ayah lihat bukan, chanyeol tidak ingin berpisah denganku"

Tuan Byun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, Baekhyun baru saja mendelik kearahnya dan itu baru pertama kalinya. Mungkinkah fase kehamilan? atau pengaruh Chanyeol? ah, entahlah, mungkin ia harus mengalah untuk sang Anak.

"ck, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayah akan menurutinya"

"yey! aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun beralih dari Chanyeol menuju sang Ayah, memeluk pria paruh baya itu erat sembari mencium pipinya. Hal yang sudah jarang Baekhyun lakukan sejak menganggap dirinya dewasa.

"oh ya Tuhan, anakku kembali menjadi menggemaskan. Ayo cium Ibu" Baekhyun beralih lagi ke Ibunya, mendapat hujan ciuman dari perempuan yang berjasa untuk membawanya ke bumi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga Byun.

"aku pikir aku dan istriku harus kembali sekarang" Tuan Park bersuara. Ia dan Istrinya bangkit dari sofa, diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"aku ingin chanyeol menginap disini" baekhyun memohon, ia menatap Chanyeol kembali tetapi laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku tidak bisa, ada urusan mendadak dikantor. Lain kali saja ya?" tolak Chanyeol halus, ia memang memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum Ayahnya mengamuk dahulu.

Baekhyun cemberut, "ya terserah" jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol tahu laki-laki itu bad mood, tapi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? Diam lebih baik.

"tidak apa Chan, menginaplah disini. Baekhyun sedang hamil dan kau harus menuruti permintaan orang yang hamil agar anakmu tidak berliuran" Ayah Park menyuruh sang Anak untuk menginap.

Chanyeol menatap Ayahnya, "pekerjaan kantor bagaimana"

"biarlah aku yang mengurus, sampai jumpa besok" Tuan Park menepuk pundak Anaknya.

"Chanyeol menginap?" Tanya Baekhyun, dijawab anggukan Chanyeol.

"hore~Chanyeol menginap" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang, kelakuannya sekarang lebih mirip anak umur lima tahun.

Maklumi saja, orang hamil memang sifatnya akan berbeda dari asli.

•••

Baru tiga jam ia memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Baekhyun, sekarang ia menyesali keputusannya. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Baekhyun sekarang manja sekali kepadanya dan tidak mau lepas sedetik pun darinya.

Chanyeol ingin segera matahari terbit tiba agar ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Menghindari Baekhyun.

Seperti sekarang, ia harus membacakan Baekhyun dongeng 'Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci' supaya Omega itu tertidur. Memang permintaannya sederhana, tetapi laki-laki Omega itu meminta berulang kali saat Chanyeol telah habis membacakan ending dongengnya.

Tolong Chanyeol! Ia butuh air minum karena tenggorokkannya sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"dan akhirnya putri salju bersama pangerannya hidup bahagia selamanya" Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kanan, laki-laki itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan tepat diwajah Baekhyun dan tidak ada reaksi. Laki-laki itu sudah terlelap.

Ia mendesah lega, meletakkan buku dongeng dinakas, lalu berdiri perlahan dari ranjang -ia takut membangunkan Baekhyun- dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya dehidrasi.

Chanyeol meneguk segelas air putih sampai habis tak tersisa, ia mendesah lega merasakan tenggorokkannya tidak sesakit tadi.

"belum tidur?" Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

Itu Ayah Byun.

"ah ya, saya haus jadi ke dapur untuk minum" Jawabnya canggung.

"Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "ia baru saja tidur setelah saya bacakan dongeng yang ketujuh kalinya"

Ayah Baekhyun terkekeh, "maklumin saja kelakuannya, ia sedang hamil. Percayalah, menghadapi orang hamil itu susah dan senang" ia mulai memberikan petuah kepada calon menantunya.

"susah karena ngidam yang tidak masuk akan dan senang karena kau menikmati prosesnya sebelum menjadi ayah seutuhnya. Buatlah Baekhyun seperti orang hamil yang sangat bahagia didunia"

"saya akan melakukannya" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"aku pegang janjimu. Tidurlah, sudah larut." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan calon mertuanya didapur.

Ia kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun yang terduduk sembari mengusap mata sayunya dengan punggung tangan.

"aku kira kau pergi" ucap Baekhyun serak.

"tidak, ini sudah malam sekali aku tidak bisa pulang" Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. "kenapa bangun?" ia bertanya.

"aku menginginkan tteoboki teman paman guan" Chanyeol membeku, ia benar-benar harus menghadapi masa idam ibu hamil sekarang juga?

ia harus membeli obat tidur mulai saat ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks to,**_

byunsuci25, khakikira, park chan2, timsehunnie, ByunB04, 6104forever, Kiyoshikey, khaleesi7kingdoms, milkybaek, fatihah kim, Kikipanzer, Qeen'simprintee, baekinibottom, restikadena90, Narin.s, Nurfadillah, ssuhoshnet, Chanyeoltidakmesum, Baekhill, akagamishimura27, SHINeexo, Guest

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **yaps, Chanyeol akan menghadapi Baekhyun yang hamil~~ apakah aku harus buat konflik untuk menambah rasa pedas diantara manis-manis ini? hehehehe. Jangan lupa REVIEW supaya aku semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya~.**


	11. Your Sacrifice

**[Beberapa jam sebelum Chanyeol datang]**

Lisa dan Kyungsoo duduk bersila diranjang king size milik Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu seseorang di kamar mandi, siapalagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

Mereka memfokuskan pandangan ke pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran abstrak, menunggu terbukanya pintu tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau baekhyun benar-benar hamil?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara.

"aku akan menjadi ibu pengasuhnya kalau begitu," jawab Lisa senang, ia mulai membayangkan menimang anak Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal akan jawaban Lisa, bukannya khawatir sahabatnya terkena musibah malah mulai membayangkan tidak-tidak. "kau ini aneh sekali, ayo berdoa semoga baekhyun tidak hamil karena perjalanannya masih panjang untuk mencapai sukses"

Lisa memutar matanya, petuah dari seorang Doh Kyungsoo kembali keluar dan itu artinya adalah bendera perang bagi perempuan berstatus Alpha.

"oh ya? hamil diluar nikah bukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim sekarang, dan kalau baekhyun memang hamil aku akan mendukungnya dan menjaganya." Sahut Lisa.

"tentu aku juga akan mendukungnya tetapi lebih baik baekhyun jangan hamil dahulu, ia masih labil"

"kau kan juga labil!" Lisa kembali menyahuti ucapan Kyungsoo. Yang mendapat sahutan menggeram kesal, "kau juga tahu diri!"

"aku adalah alpha yang independen" Lisa menepuk dadanya bangga. Mengejek Kyungsoo akan statusnya secara tidak langsung.

"yak! kau dasar alpha sialan, aku doakan kau tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan," rutuk laki-laki bermata bulat itu marah.

Lisa menjulurkan lidahkan mengejek Kyungsoo. Namun, argumen mereka berhenti ditengah jalan ketika pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun telah terbuka, menampakkan pemilik kamar itu sendiri dengan wajah berantakan.

"err...baek? bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, takut setiap kata yang ia keluarkan akan menyakiti hati sahabatnya.

Lisa bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Baekhyun lalu merampas benda yang dipegang oleh laki-laki berstatus Omega itu. Lisa melihat tanda yang dihasilkan oleh monitor stik kehamilan itu, raut wajahnya yang penasaran berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"omo! omo! baekhyunniee, kau akan menjadi ibu~" Lisa memeluk Baekhyun senang, yang dipeluk hanya diam tak bernyawa.

Kyungsoo melihat Lisa berjingrak senang sudah tahu apa hasil dari tes kehamilan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Lisa.

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak tahu, suara tidak keluar dari tenggorokkannya.

Lisa berhenti memeluk Baekhyun, ia memegang kedua pipi gembul yang akan menjadi orang tua. "apa kau tidak senang baek? jangan buat ini menjadi kesalahanmu yang fatal, buatlah menjadi indah karena memiliki keturunan adalah sesuatu yang didambakan setiap kalangan perempuan maupun laki-laki omega." ia seketika mengeluarkan petuah untuk sahabat menggemaskannya, jujur saja Lisa tidak kuat jika melihat salah satu sahabatnya bersedih. Hatinya terasa tercubit keras.

"kami berdua akan mendukungmu baek, iya, kan?" Lisa menatap Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari si laki-laki bermata bulat.

Kyungsoo memberi dua jempolnya, "tenang saja kami selalu berada disampingmu kalau orang itu tidak mau bertanggungjawab" tambahnya membuat keresahan Baekhyun sedikit mendingan.

"terima kasih, kalian memang sahabat kesayanganku." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat -bertangan pendek bukanlah menjadi penghambat-.

"nah, sekarang kau harus menghubungi chanyeol. Katakan kepadanya semua yang kau alami hari ini, jika ia tidak mau menerima aku akan menendang testisnya sampai pecah" Kyungsoo memerintah Baekhyun diselipin sebuah ancaman bagi calon suaminya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "siap bos! aku akan membicarakan ini kepadanya"

"ah!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Lisa yang berteriak.

"ada apa, Lis?"

"aku lupa kalau ada jadwal berenang hari ini, aku harus pulang duluan" Lisa menatap Baekhyun sedih, memberi kode kalau ia minta maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama dengannya.

"cepatlah kesana, aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun memberikan kalimat untuk menyenangkan hati Lisa.

Lisa tersenyum, "aku menyayangimu baek" ia memeluknya terakhir kali.

"well, aku juga harus pulang kalau begitu karena aku tidak membawa dompet dan lisa satu-satunya harapanku. telpon aku kalau ada masalah lagi" Kyungsoo bergantian memeluk Baekhyun.

"hati-hati dijalan untuk kalian berdua" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua sahabatnya, mereka membalas lambaiannya kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Sekarang Baekhyun menjalankan misi dari Kyungsoo. Sampai laki-laki itu tidak menerima Baekhyun, ia akan mengadu kepada sahabat bermata bulatnya dan Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki testis untuk selamanya. Pegang saja janjinya.

 **MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

Sudah empat kali Chanyeol mengitari kawasan depan perumahan Baekhyun, mencari tteokboki pesanan laki-laki yang sedang mengandung keturunannya. Sepi, tidak ada satu toko yang buka. Padahal, jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Laki-laki yang kelimpungan itu mengambil handphonenya dan men-dial seseorang.

"halo paman guan, aku sudah mencari tapi tidak ketemu" Chanyeol menelpon Paman Guan -supir Baekhyun- untuk kembali memberi arah tempat yang lebih spesifik. Jika dihitung-hitung Chanyeol sudah menelpon Paman Guan sebanyak tiga kali, membuat perasaan tidak enak menyangkut dihati Chanyeol karena mengganggu pria paruh baya itu malam-malam.

 _"letak tokonya berada disebelah kiri dengan papan berbentuk persegi panjang, warna tokonya adalah merah. Warna paling mencolok disana"_ Paman Guan ditelepon menjelaskan perlahan-lahan untuk calon Ayah. Ia tidak marah sebab ia pernah berada diposisi laki-laki itu.

Masih meletakkan handphonenya ditelinga, mata Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari toko yang mencolok sama persis yang diucapkan Paman Guan.

 _Ketemu!_

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar ketika melihat toko berwarna merah dan papan berbentuk persegi panjang. "Paman, apakah dipapannya bertuliskan 'korea adalah satu' ?"

 _"ya, ya, kau benar. Itu tokonya. Selamat nak, ketuk saja pintunya kalau suah tutup. Pemiliknya sangat ramah"_ Paman Guan memberi saran untuk terakhir kali, sebelum dimatikan Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali karena Paman Guan berhasil menjadi superheronya malam ini.

 **MEANT TO BE**

Tiga ketukan Chanyeol lakukan kepada pintu kayu tipis bertempelkan stiker-stiker jaman dahulu. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, berharap tiga ketukannya didengar oleh sang pemilik toko sederhana tersebut.

Chanyeol mendengar suara ribut-ribut. itu pasti pemiliknya, ucapnya dalam hati senang. Pintu terbuka perlahan menghasilkan suara decitan, seorang perempuan yang mungkin sekitar umur enam-puluhan menatap Chanyeol bertanya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perempuan itu sopan.

"apakah anda masih ada tteokboki?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"err...ada, tapi masih dalam proses perebusan. Kau harus menunggu setengah jam lagi jika ingin membelinya.

Chanyeol melongo, setengah jam? Itu waktu yang cukup panjang baginya. Tetapi, demi Baekhyun mengidam ia harus mengorbankan waktunya. Takutnya saja anaknya akan berliuran kalau Chanyeol tidak mengidahkan permintaan si laki-laki Omega.

"tidak apa Bu, saya bisa menunggu" Ia menjawab bersama senyuman meyakinkan.

Perempuan itu balas tersenyum, "baiklah, kau bisa masuk dan tunggu disalah satu kursi itu. Akan aku usahakan cepat" Chanyeol mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam toko sederhana itu, hanya ada kursi plastik dan meja kayu untuk pengunjung. Mungkin inilah daya tarik toko kelontong. Kesederhanaannya, pikirnya.

Chanyeol duduk disalah satu bangku plastik berwarna biru, ia mengedarkan pandangannya merasakan suasana yang ia dapat didalam toko tteokboki kesukaan Baekhyun, banyak arsitektur jaman dahulu juga kalender yang menunjukkan tahun delapan-puluhan, bisa ia simpulkan toko ini sudah berdiri sejak dulu.

Ia melihat perempuan paruh baya itu membawa segelas minuman, meletakkannya dimeja Chanyeol, "aku tahu anda akan kebosanan, minumlah dulu air beras ini. Ah, apakah anda ingin gorengan? saya memiliki sedikit dan baru saja saya panaskan" Chanyeol menggeleng menolak, "tidak usah Bu, saya hanya akan minum ini saja" ia mengambil gelas dan mengangkatnya bangga. Menyeruput sedikit, lega menyelimuti Chanyeol, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang kehausan.

"aigoo, baiklah-baiklah, aku ingin bertanya lagi." Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"apakah anda membeli tteokboki karena istri anda sedang mengidam?" Laki-laki itu bingung menjawab apa.

Istri? Yang benar saja, Baekhyun kan laki-laki.

Teman? Perempuan itu pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Istri orang? Ia pasti akan langsung diusir oleh perempuan ini.

Pilihan pertama Chanyeol pilih, tidak apalah karena Baekhyun juga tidak ada disini.

"ya, Bu. Istri saya sedang mengidam menginginkan tteokboki buatanmu"

"oh ya? Apakah ia sering kesini?" Chanyeol mengangguk asal, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun ternyata suka tteokboki.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku tinggal dulu untuk mengecek tteokbokiku. Nikmati minumannya" Perempuan itu pergi masuk ke dalam dapurnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, lagi.

Empat-puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada didalam mobil dengan dua plastik besar berisikan pesanan Baekhyun, Paman Guan benar kalau pemilik kedai tteokboki itu sangat baik. Sepuluh menit dirinya memaksa perempuan untuk mengambil bayarannya karena Chanyeol tidak suka akan sesuatu gratisan -itu sudah mendarah daging-. Untung saja perempuan itu menyerah dan mengambil uangnya, tak lupa Chanyeol membungkuk berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mobil ferrari hitamnya sudah terparkir rapi digarasi rumah keluarga Byun, ia keluar dari mobil dan membawa dua plastik besar ke dalam rumah. Terdapat Ayah dan Ibu Byun berada diruang keluarga sedang menonton acara televisi.

"selamat malam tuan dan nyonya byun" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, memberi kesan sopan kepada orang tua Baekhyun.

Ayah Byun melihat plastik yang dibawa oleh calon menantunya, "apakah itu tteokboku pesanan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ibu Byun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol, ia mengambil dua plastik tersebut, "suruh baekhyun kesini untuk memakan tteokbokinya, aku akan menaruh ini ke piring"

"iya, bu." Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengetuknya beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban. Tak sabar, Chanyeol memutar knop pintu dan _voila!_ terbuka.

Ia masuk perlahan dan memandang punggung sempit Baekhyun dibalut selimut berwarna pink. Laki-laki itu terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"ck, aku kelimpungan mencari tteokboki untuknya dan dia malah tidur dengan damai. Dasar omega gila" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Baekhyun.

"hei...bangunlah, aku sudah membawa pesananmu" Laki-laki berstatus Alpha itu menggoyang pelan bahu Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian terdapat sediki pergerakan.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, menonton Baekhyun yang layaknya cacing kepanasan atau bisa dibilang sedang meregangkan badannya.

Baekhyun duduk, ia mengusap pelan kedua matanya sambil mengecap bibirnya yang kering.

Chanyeol bersumpah laki-laki berstatus Omega itu sangat sialan -tidak- menggemaskan.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "kenapa lama sekali? Aku sampai ketiduran" tanya laki-laki mungil itu.

"aku harus menunggu tteokbokimu masak, jadi lama" jawab Chanyeol _to the point_.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu, membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main.

"kau kenap-" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya erat, si mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut keras Chanyeol sembari terisak.

"k-kau sangat romantis sekali, a-aku jadi terharu" Kata Baekhyun disela-sela isakannya.

Chanyeol membeku, ia baru saja mendapat serangan mendadak dari Baekhyun. Bahkan, kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu membuatnya bingung ingin menjawab apa. Kehamilan benar-benar memberikan dampak besar bagi Baekhyun.

Laki-laki yang dipeluk mengusap kaku kepala yang memeluknya. "terima kasih, ayo kebawah. Ibumu sudah menyiapkan tteokbokimu"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia melepas pelukannya. Sebelum laki-laki mungil itu berdiri, Chanyeol sudah berjalan duluan menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun, menutupi pipinya yang merah.

"Chan..." langkahnya terhenti mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik, "ada apa?"

"gendong~"

"hah?"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua tangannya memberi sinyal kepada Chanyeol. Tak lupa wajah puppy yang mirip memohon untuk diberi makan oleh sang majikan.

Chanyeol merinding menatap kelakuan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia akan bertanya kepada Ibunya apakah orang hamil memiliki sifat seratus-delapan puluh derajat berbeda atau Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan dirinya karena laki-laki itu membawa keturunan Park.

"mau gendong~Chan..." Rengek Baekhyun, menunggu Chanyeol peka.

Laki-laki jangkung itu hanya mendesah pasrah, ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "kakimu tidak sakit baek, kenapa perlu digendong?"

"aku hanya ingin...aku lelah, Chan~ ayo gendong aku~" Baekhyun kembali merengek, kaki yang berada diluar ranjang ia hentak-hentakan kesal.

"astaga! Iya, ayo aku gendong" Hentakan Baekhyun terhenti juga raut wajahnya berubah berseri-seri.

Chanyeol membelakangin Baekhyun dan berjongkok supaya laki-laki mungil itu bisa menaiki punggungnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher Chanyeol, kedua kaki pendeknya melingkari perut calon suaminya.

Membawa Baekhyun merupakan sebuah perjuangan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol, ekspektasinya Baekhyun memiliki berat badan ringan karena memiliki tubuh kecil. Tetapi, Chanyeol bersumpah ia seperti membawa tiga karung beras besar.

Ayah Byun melihat putranya sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol,

"eh? Baekhyun-ah, turun! Chanyeol keberatan membawamu"

"tidak, Yah. Chanyeol, apakah aku berat?"

"ti-tidak, kau seringan kapas" ucapan yabg dilontarkan Chanyeol menjadi kebohongan terbesar didalam hidupnya.

"nah Yah, ia bilang tidak berat. Ayo Chan! antar aku ke meja makan" Chanyeol berjalan pelan melewati ruang tamu menuju meja makan, sebelum sampai disana Chanyeol bertatap muka dengan calon mertuanya yang menatap maaf untuknya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Ibu Byun keluar dari dapur membawa semangkuk tteokboki beserta segelas susu putih untuk sang putra. Perempuan yang berada diumur empat-puluhan itu kaget menatap perilaku Baekhyun.

"astaga baek! turun!" Ibu Byun meletakkan piringnya dimeja makan, ia mendatangin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu menarik putranya untuk turun dari punggung laki-laki bermarga Park.

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat Baekhyun turun dari punggungnya, ia merasa tulang rusuknya bergeser akibat beban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"tteokboki ku!" Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat makanan kesukaannya, ia berlari kecil dan duduk dikursi meja makan.

"selamat makan!" ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai menggali makanannya, Chanyeol dan Ibu Byun tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Sama seperti anak umur lima tahun yang baru saja mendapat snack malamnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah, ia merasakan gejolak yang aneh dari dalam perutnya. Bahkan semakin kuat, gejolak itu ingin keluar. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke wastafel terdekat. Mengeluarkan gejolaknya.

Ibu Byun dan Chanyeol panik, mereka berdua menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menunduk diwastafel mengeluarkan cairan dari perutnya. Chanyeol memijat pelan leher Baekhyun, membantu meringankan mual yang dialami oleh si mungil.

Ayah Park juga masuk ke dalam dapur setelah mendengar keributan yang berasa dari sana. "ada apa dengan baekhyun?"

"ia mual-mual, itu biasa untuk orang yang sedang mengandung" Ibu Byun menjelaskan, tangannya dengan cekatan mengaduk teh kamomil untuk sang anak.

Baekhyun menyalakan keran dan membersihkan mulutnya, "perutku sakit sekali" rengeknya menahan perih.

"minumlah ini dulu, kamomil bagus untuk mual-mual" Baekhyun menyeruput dikit teh yang dibuat oleh Ibu dan mengembalikan gelasnya lagi kepada perempuan itu.

"a-aku ingin tidur" Baekhyun menyandarkan badannya di badan Chanyeol. Menutup matanya lelah.

"ayo aku antar" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, membantu laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya untuk berjalan.

Sesampainya dikamar Baekhyun, ia membaringkan Baekhyun kemudian menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. "tidurlah"

"tidurlah denganku chan" Baekhyun memohon dengan suara lemahnya.

"ya, aku akan menemanimu disini" Chanyeol mengambil bangku dimeja belajar Baekhyun dan duduk disamping ranjang laki-laki berstatus Omega tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "berbaringlah disampingku" tangan Baekhyun menepuk tempat yang kosong disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengalah, ia berdiri lagi lalu berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Tak disangka Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang laki-laki bermarga Park. Yang dipeluk hanya terdiam, membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan semaunya sampai ia tertidur.

 **MEANT TO BE**

Suara weker mengganggu tidur cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengerang kesal dan mematikan wekernya yang berbunyi. Ia meraba-raba sebelahnya, kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ada dikamar.

Matanya mendaratkan pandangan ke arah jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"eh? sudah telat, aku bolos sajalah" Baekhyun berbaring santai, mungkin Ibu dan Ayahnya sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena kejadian tadi malam.

Ah, ya. Tadi malam Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu, ada Chanyeol bukan tadi malam?. Kemana laki-laki itu pergi sekarang. Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun melihat Ibunya sedang sibuk didapur.

"Ibu? Ayah sudah bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

Ibu Byun mengangguk, "baru saja dia berangkat, sarapan dulu saja"

Bersamaan Baekhyun duduk dikursi meja makan, Ibu Byun memberikan segelas susu putih juga roti bakar selai kacang. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu meneguk susunya pertama kali kemudian menggigit roti bakarnya.

"Ibu, kemana chanyeol?"

"chanyeol juga berangkat ke kantor, ayahnya bilang ada rapat mendadak disana" jelas Ibu Byun, Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Baekhyun baru tahu, selama ini pria bermarga Park itu menghabiskan waktunya dikantor.

Tiba-tiba ada ide keluar dari kepalanya.

"terima kasih atas kehadiran rapatnya pada hari ini, selamat pagi" Chanyeol membungkuk setelah mengucapkan kalimat penutupnya. Presentasi yang dilakukannya hari ini cukup memuaskan walau mendadak.

"Park Chanyeol..."Chanyeol menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Orang itu bernama Lee Sunghan, manusia yang paling Chanyeol hindari.

"oh, ada apa pak lee?" dengan sopan Chanyeol bertanya walau hatinya malas sekali menghiraukan pria paruh baya itu.

"perkenalkan ini putriku Lee Minhee, bulan depan ia akan magang diperusahaanmu" Chanyeol baru sadar ada perempuan disamping pria paruh baya itu, perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, "ah ya, salam kenal Minhee-ssi, saya Chanyeol"

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah anda membantuku?"

"membantu apa pak lee?"

"putriku belum sarapan dan aku tidak bisa menemaninya, bisakah kau menggantikanku sementara? ada yang harus aku diskusikan dengan ayahmu dan tenang saja aku sudah minta izin kepada ayahmu"

Mata Chanyeol membulat terkejut, tidakkah Pak Tua Lee itu tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki segudang berkas yang harus diselesaikan? ah, dan juga...ia sudah memiliki calon tunangan.

"maaf pama lee aku-"

"aku pergi dulu, jaga anakku tuan muda park!" Tanpa mendengar penolakan Chanyeol, pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama putrinya diruang rapat.

"maafkan kelakuan ayahku, kau tak perlu menemaniku untuk sarapan. aku bisa sendiri" Minhee tersenyum menyesal.

"tidak-tidak, biar aku temani. ayo kita ke lobby" Chanyeol berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu Minhee.

Minhee menyeringai senang dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"kelihatannya makanan disini enak-enak walau hanya kafetaria" Minhee berpendapat saat melihat menu yang disuguhkan kafetaria kantor Phoenix Enterprise.

"tentu, kami memperdulikan kepuasan konsumsi untuk para karyawan disini" Jawab Chanyeol, matanya fokus ke menu.

"aku pesan chicken katsu curry rice dengan air mineral" Chanyeol pertama kali mengeluarkan pesanannya kepada pelayan.

"pesananku sama dengan tuan park" Minhee menutup menunya, memberikan buku menu tersebut kepada pelayan.

Minhee menatap Chanyeol, "jadi, sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

"tiga minggu" singkat Chanyeol.

Minhee mengangguk paham, "ah, aku tidak sabar sekali untuk magang disini."

"kapan kau magang disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"dua bulan lagi, tolong bantu aku tuan muda park" Canda Minhee, Chanyeol tersenyum.

Lima-belas menit mereka habiskan untuk berbasa-basi, hanya seputaran kantor dan bisnis karena Minhee masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya hal pribadi tentang Chanyeol.

Pesanan mereka berdua pun datang, aroma ayam menyentuh hidung Minhee. "baunya enak sekali tuan muda park"

"ya, menu ini favoritku"

"senang mengetahui makanan favoritmu disini" Minhee memuji, ia akan mengambil sendoknya tetapi malah tersenggol hingga terjatuh dilantai.

Chanyeol refleks mengambil sendok yang dijatuhkan Minhee, tanpa ia sadari Minhee juga akan mengambil sendok yang ia jatuhkan.

Tangan mereka berdua pun bersentuhan, Minhee dan Chanyeol saling menatap terkejut. Semburan merah di pipi Minhee terlihat jelas.

"PARK!CHAN!YEOL! SIALAN!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Spesial thanks to,**_

khaleesi7kingdoms, park chan2, Qeen'simprintee, nzzky, byunsuci25, zesda11, ssuhoshnet, Narin.s, Kiyoshikey, , khakikira, , baekhyuneew, Fatihah Kim, milkybaek, ByunB04, ChanBaek09, Nurfadillah, Jeon Baekhee, Kikipanzer, Baekhill, chansdick, Guest

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Alurnya sengaja aku lambatin biar kalian gak merasa terlalu cepat heheh, oiya kalo misalnya kalian ada kritikan untuk cerita MTB please taroh dikomen atau gak DM tapi pake bahasa yang halus yaaa, jangan lupa untuk REVIEW supaya aku semangat ngelanjutin untuk chapter berikutnya. Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat ceritanya update. Thank you! and have a nice day~**


	12. Chanyeol

**MEANT TO BE**

 ** _baekaeriachu presents_**

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11; Kesabaran Chanyeol**

* * *

"PARK!CHAN!YEOL! SIALAN!"

Chanyeol sangat kenal dengan teriakan tersebut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati calon tunangannya berdiri didepan pintu restoran bersama wajah berapi-api, layaknya ingin membunuh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu bisa dipastikan Chanyeol, ataupun perempuan di depannya.

Minhee merapikan duduknya, melupakan sendok yang ia jatuhkan. Dia menatap anak atasan Ayahnya bingung, tiba-tiba saja ada orang aneh meneriakki Chanyeol. Ia jadi penasaran siapa gerangan laki-laki itu.

Karena Baekhyun masih berdiri didepan restoran, Chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri laki-laki berstatus Omega itu.

Pasti ia melihat kejadian tadi, tebaknya dalam hati sembari berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

"Hei, mengapa didepan sini? Ayo ikut aku ke meja makan, kau lapar bukan?" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kanannya dibahu sempit Baekhyun. Tetapi, bukannya menurut, Baekhyun malah menempis tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku!" Desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya mengalah, "oke-oke, jadi apa maumu sayang, hm?" Ia bertanya halus.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya marah berubah sedih. Bibir mungil itu melengkung kebawah dan kedua mata sipitnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ka-kau asyik ma-makan siang disi-sini dan ta-tak perdulikan a-aku yang menyiapkan makanan-hiks" Isakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol baru tersadar kalau Baekhyun membawa tiga kotak makan yang ditumpuk rapi. Ia menjadi tak enak hati.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Baek. Aku belum memakan pesananku, bagaimana kalau kita memakan bekal buatanmu diruanganku? Hm?" Laki-laki berstatus Alpha itu mencoba membujuk sang calon tunangannya.

Wajah Baekhyun berangsur membaik, aliran air mata tak terlihat lagi. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke runganmu" Laki-laki yang lebih pendek berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari restoran menuju lobi perusahaan.

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, ia melirik sebentar ke arah meja makan yang dimana masih ada Minhee disana. Ia kembali dari meja makan untuk meminta izin Minhee.

"Minhee-ssi, maafkan aku. Tapi... Suamiku membutuhkanku sekarang, mungkin lain kali saja kita makan siang." Wajah menyesal Chanyeol nampak dimata Minhee.

Minhee mengangguk paham, "tak apa Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan menghabiskan makananku terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa pergi"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat, lalu berjalan pergi menjauh dari meja makan yang Minhee tempati.

Raut wajah Minhee berubah mendung. Semua bayangan yang terkumpul saat makan siang bersama seorang Parj Chanyeol sudah pudar, setelah mengetahui laki-laki bermarga Park sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Jika hanya pacaran mungkin Minhee bisa menikung, tetapi mereka sudah berstatus menikah. Tak ada celah baginya lagi.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Minhee akan hubungan Chanyeol dan si suami.

Kenapa Ayahnya tak memberitahu kalau Chanyeol sudah menikah? Kenapa Ayahnya masih bersikeras untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol?

Itu pertanyaan yang tersangkut dalam pikirannya.

"Aku harus bertanya kepada Ayah saja" Minhee berucap sendiri sebelum kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada didalam ruangan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Baekhyun sibuk menata makanannya sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk. Laki-laki berstatus Alpha itu berniat membantu menyusun namun tangannya ditempis sang calon suami, ia bilang 'sudah kewajiban seorang Omega untuk mengurus Alphanya.'

Tak menunggu lama, semua makanan sudah tersusun rapi dan siap disantap. Makanan yang Baekhyun bawa terlihat mewah bagi Chanyeol, ada belut bakar, telur dadar kimchi, nasi merah, dan sup ikan. Semua itu adalah makanan favorit Chanyeol.

"Banyak sekali, aku akan makan dengan lahap." Chanyeol berkata senang, kedua matanya terlihat berbinar. Dan Baekhyun senang akan itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi merah didepan Chanyeol, "makanlah yang banyak untuk bayi diperutku"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "selamat makan!" Ia pun mengambil satu suap nasi merah dan telur dadar. Mengecap rasa gurih yang pas dilidahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tersenyum sembari memasukkan belut bakar ke mulutnya. Perjuangannya memasak kali ini tidak sia-sia. Mungkin sekarang ia harus banyak belajar memasak bersama sang Ibu, atau mengikuti les memasak.

Dua-puluh menit kemudian semua tempat makan sudah bersih, Chanyeol mengusap perutnya yang sedikit kembung. "Ah~aku kenyang sekali, perutku sedikit kembung"

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala kursi, "aku juga"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah sang Omega, "perutmu kembung karena ada makhluk mungil dan juga lemak"

"Ck, asal makhluk mungil ini sehat sampai waktunya tiba keluar aku tak masalah." Jawab Baekhyun santai, ia mengelus perutnya.

Suara dering telepon mengganggu mereka berdua untuk bersantai setelah makan siang, Chanyeol mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Segera ke ruanganku. Sekarang." Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas, panggilan sudah diputuskan satu pihak.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, membersihkan jasnya. "Baek, aku harus ke ruangan ayahku. Tunggulah disini"

Baekhyun memberi tanda hormat kepada sang calon suami, menandakan kalau ia tak apa ditinggal.

"Tunggu disini, aku hanya sebentar." Baekhyun pun kembali mengangguk, pandangannya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhi tempat Baekhyun kemudian badan laki-laki jangkung itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku yakin mereka akan lama, baiklah. Baby, coba kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan diruangan membosankan ini." Baekhyun berdiri mengitari kantor Chanyeol sambil mengusap perut datarnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Yah?" Chanyeol berdiri didepan meja sang Ayah.

Ayah Park meletakkan berkas yang dibaca, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Park yang lebih muda.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu dengan Minhee?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah drastis menjadi datar, "aku harus meninggalkannya karena Baekhyun datang dan kami makan diruanganku" Jelas Chanyeol.

Ayah Park mengangguk paham, "ada Baekhyun ternyata, Tuan Lee baru saja menelpon dan melapor kepadaku kalau kau meninggalkan putrinya sendiri direstoran"

Chanyeol kaget, "eh?! Aku sudah meminta izin kepada Minhee dan perempuan itu bilang tak apa, lagipula tuan lee menyuruhku menemani anaknya makan tanpa kukenal lebih dahulu" ia merutuki si tua Lee yang membuatnya seperti laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ayah tahu, tidak mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak gentleman seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Ayah hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu saja"

"Terima kasih Yah" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat.

"Oh ya, bulan depan Minhee akan magang disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ya aku tahu, tuan lee juga menberitahuku"

"Ia akan menjadi sekretarismu bulan depan, jadi Mirae tidak akan kerepotan."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, Chanyeol hanya bilang dalam hati.

Mampuslah dia.

Chanyeol kembali keruangannya setelah hampir dua-puluh menit berdebat dengan Sang Ayah agar Minhee tidak menjadi sekretarisnya. Tetapi hasilnya, Chanyeol kalah. Ia membuka pintu kayu bercorak, matanya menangkap seseorang yang terlelap disofa. Kedua tangan lentik dijadikannya bantal. Ia pun sontak mendatangi laki-laki mungilnya disofa.

"Kau lelah hm? Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu" Chanyeol mengelus pelan surai Baekhyun. Bibir mungil Baekhyun bergerak-gerak layaknya bayi baru lahir, tak ada suara dikeluarkan disana.

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang sebelum lehermu menjadi kram" Chanyeol melepas jas lalu menggulung lengan kemeja maroonnya. Ia perlahan menyelundupkan kedua tangannya dileher dan bawah lutut Baekhyun, kemudian ia angkat perlahan seperti gaya bridal.

Dengan bersusah payah Chanyeol menggotong badan berisi Baekhyun didepan lobby perusahaan, untung saja Chanyeol sudah memberitahu sekuriti untuk membawakan mobilnya didepan lobbu. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol harus datang ke spa lagi untuk dipijat.

"Terima kasih Pak Jang, semoga harimu menyenangkan" Ucapan Chanyeol ditujukan untuk sekuriti yang membantunya memasukkan Baekhyun ke tengah mobil. Si sekuriti membungkuk dan tersenyum menerima ucapan terima kasih dari anak pemilik perusahaan tempatnya mencari nafkah.

Sepuluh menit Chanyeol habiskan untuk berkendara menuju apartemennya, memberikan si mungil tempat untuk terlelap yang lebih nyaman.

Menggendong Baekhyun menuju lift, ia bersusah payah memencet tombol lantai dimana apartemennya berada sementara ia harus menyeimbangkan badan Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh. Sesampainya dilantai tempat apartemennya berada, ia keluar dari lift dan menuju apartemen bernomor 614, mengetik passwordnya kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol melihat ada sepasang sepatu perempuan dirak sepatunya. Seseorang diam-diam telah kesini. Ia berjalan pelan sembari menggendong Baekhyun, matanya mulai waspada ketika mendengar suara desisan dari dapur.

Punggung wanita didepan kompor, sibuk mengaduk masakannya. Chanyeol mengenali punggung tersebut.

"Ibu?!" Panggilnya, wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kejutaan! Oh? Kau membawa siapa?" Ibu Park mematikan kompornya dan berjalan mendekati sang anak, melihat siapa yang digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Oh kasihannya, cepat tidurkan dia dikamarmu. Membawa bayi itu adalah hal yang tidak mudah" Ibu Park mendorong pelan Chanyeol agar segera meletakkan Baekhyun dikasur empuknya. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, memijat kedua tangannya yang pegal-pegal.

"Duduklah disini" Chanyeol duduk dimeja makan menghadap Ibunya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibunya.

"Bersama Baekhyun bukan?"

"Ya, aku bersamanya."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memijat kepalanya. "Apa mengurus perusahaan sebegitu memusingkannya?" Tanya Ibu Park kembali.

"Ya, aku rasa tidak sanggup meneruskannya." Chanyeol berkomentar.

Ibu Park terkekeh kecil, "kau sama seperti Ayahnya ketika baru saja merintis perusahaan, Ibu selalu berada dibelakangnya untuk mendukung segala sesuatu yang dia buat. Perjuangan Ayahmu pun berbuah hasil, dan kau harus melanjutkan perjuangannya sekarang."

"Ya, aku akan terus berusaha, Bu." Janji Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan sang Ibu karena ia adalah tipikal anak Ibu.

Wanita bermarga Park itu menyeruput teh hangatnya, "pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatap Ibunya, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya. "Akan sedikit susah untuk diterima dikeluarga Ayahmu"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, tak paham akan maksud sang Ibu. "Kenapa?"

"Keluarga Ayahmu hanya menginginkan perempuan Omega untuk menjadi pasangan Alpha laki-laki, mereka tidak menginginkan laki-laki Omega." Jelas Ibu Park.

Ibu Park mendesah, "aku mendukung kalian berdua karena aku tahu kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, Ibu khawatir akan keluarga Ayahmu"

"Apakah...Ayah menyetujui kami?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tentu. Tentu saja. Ayahmu berbeda dari mereka, ia mendukung siapapun yang akan menjadi pasanganmu." Hati Chanyeol lega bukan main, setidaknya Ayah dan Ibunya menyetujui mereka untuk mengikat janji.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara agar mereka menerima Baekhyun, untuk saat ini. Aku akan memfokuskan diri ke perusahaan dan Baekhyun yang hamil"

"Ya kau benar, Baekhyun harus kau perhatikan karena membawa keturunan Park."

Ibunya telah pulang lima-belas menit yang lalu, sekarang. Chanyeol berada dikamarnya. Duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Pupil berwarna kecoklatan milik Chanyeol memandangan calon tunangannya. Sikap Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar jauh berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, lebih manja dan lengket kepadanya. Padahal, dulu Baekhyun bahkan tidak sudi berdekatan satu meter dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diletakkan disurai halus milik Baekhyun, mengusap pelan dan menyingkirkan anak rambut didahi si mungil.

"Apakah kau akan berubah ketika melahirkan nanti?" Tanyanya pakai suara kecil, tak mau membangunkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau sangatlah damai jika seperti ini, aku harap...ketika kita menikah nanti kau tidak membuat ulah seperti dulu" ucapannya itu seperti panjatan doa, berharap akan dikabulkan oleh si mungil yang terlelap.

"Kau harus berjuang bersamaku Baekhyun-ah, aku...menyayangimu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

 _CUP_

Bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel sempurna didahi mulus si calon tunangannya, ia menutup mata dan meresapi tekstur wajah Baekhyun. Melepas ciumannya, ia kembali mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Pertemuan kita sangat lucu bukan? Dari menyelamatkanmu sampai kita sebentar lagi akan bertunangan, benar-benar tidak terduga" Chanyeol terkekeh, anggap saja ia gila sekarang karena berbicara dengan orang yang masih terlelap, tidak tahu apakah ucapannya didengar atau tidak.

Chanyeol baru menyadari kejadian-kejadian yang sudah ia lewati, bertemu Baekhyun. Pertamanya ia bahkan tidak ingin berdekatan dengan orang yang ia juluki Omega gila, bahkan bertemu sekilas saja rasanya enggan. Tetapi, Alpha didalam dirinya merubah semua. Berjauhan dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya setiap detik memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan calon tunangannya itu. Ia bertanya-tanya,

Apakah ia terkena efek dari kehamilan Baekhyun? Jika iya, berarti janin didalam perut sang Omega akan menjadi anak penurut padanya.

Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun, menutup matanya, ia berencana untuk istirahat sejenak. Sebelum tidur siang ia tak lupa untuk berdoa, berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun serta Janin didalam perut Omeganya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to,**_

Lhiae932, parkyui, khaleesi7kingdoms, Baekhill, ByunB04, Fatihah Kim, Kiyoshikey, nzzky, n3208007, Nurfadillah, Jeon Baekhee, park chan2, khakikira, Qeen'simprintee, ssuhoshnet, chillies, ChanBaek09, Narin.s, kahi19, timsehunnie, tyaku93, Kikipanzer, milkybaek, byunsuci25

* * *

 **A.N**.

Maaf telat banget untuk chapter ini karena aku sibuk banget, tugas di organisasi dan tugas sekolah bener-bener otak aku mumet sampai ngeblank buat ngebuat kata-kata untuk cerita ini. Jadi aku minta maaf kalo untuk chapter ini ibaratkan sayur bening tanpa sayur :( , aku masih nyari-nyari inspirasi beside LIAI. Oiya, jadi aku ada sedikit masalah sama akun ffnku karena gak bisa ngupload di doc manager :( sampe berpikiran mau pindah wp aja biar enak, pada setuju gak?. Btw, jangan lupa untuk review yaaa karena obat vitamin yang aku pake buat cerita adalah review dari kalian! Hehehe, thank youuu~~~


	13. The Tradition

Disebuah ruangan besar dengan meja panjang beserta kursi-kursi yang sudah ditempati oleh penghuninya, dentingan sendok dan garpu menghiasi suasana diruangan tersebut. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara, hanya fokus kepada makanan santapan masing-masing. Hingga seorang perempuan diumur akhir empat-puluhan mengeluarkan suaranya, memecah keheningan.

"Aku dengar anakmu akan bertunangan," Perempuan itu bertanya kepada laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk meja paling ujung.

Yang ditanya menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memegang peralatan makan, menatap ke mata si perempuan. "Ya, sebentar lagi mereka akan bertunangan. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami Seunghyun hyung? Seingatku kita masih bersaudara" laki-laki diakhir dua-puluhan menyahut.

Seunghyun mendesah kesal, ia bukanlah tipe yang akan memberitahu tentang privasi keluarga kecilnya, bahkan ke saudara-saudaranya.

Istrinya yang berada disamping, menggenggam erat tangan kanan Seunghyun, memberi sinyal kalau ia tidak boleh melewati batas.

"Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan yang akan dihadiri oleh aku dan istriku juga kedua mertua Chanyeol" Istri Seunghyun menjawab, mewakilkan sang Suami yang hanya diam tak berniat membuka mulutnya lagi.

Laki-laki yang mendapat jawabannya mengangguk paham, ia tahu sifat sang kakak dan ia tidak mau melewati batas kesabarannya. Berbeda dengan perempuan diakhir empat-puluhan, bisa saja kita panggil Park Hana, wajahnya yang datar membuat orang-orang susah menebak apa yang perempuan itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Ah! Ah!" Suara teriakan dari seorang gadis menjadikannya sebagai tatapan penasaran oleh penghuni dimeja makan.

"Aku dengar, calon tunangan Chanyeol oppa adalah seorang laki-laki omega yang sangat caaaannttikk sekali, aku pernah bertemu dengannya tetapi sayangnya aku lupa namanya." Perkataan gadis itu membuat seluruh penghuni meja makan terkesiap kemudian menatap Seunghyun kaget.

Park Hana menatap datar Seunghyun, "benarkah itu Seunghyun-ah? Seorang laki-laki omega?"

Seunghyun mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya kalau ia berbohong sekarang.

"Kau akan mematahkam tradisi kami, itu tidak patut dicontoh" Perempuan disebelah Hana menyahut kesal.

Seunghyun mengendikkan bahu, "Chanyeol sendiri yang memilihnya sebagai pasangan, sebagai Ayah aku harus mendukung keputusan darah dagingku. Lagipula petinggi dewan perusahaan tidak masalah asalkan Chanyeol mampu memiliki keturunan" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"tetap saja, tradisi kita sudah diikuti turun-temurun Seunghyun-ah, kalau kau melanggarnya sama saja kau menghianati leluhur kita" Hana menjawab penjelasan Seunghyun.

Istri Seunghyun berdeham, "bukankah tidak baik jika kita beradu argumen dimeja makan? Rezeki kami ada di depan mata, bisakah kalian semua menyimpan argumen sampai selesa makan saja?"

Setelahnya, semua penghuni di meja makan kembali melanjutkan makanannya dengan tenang, tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut untuk berbicara lagi.

 **MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12; Tradition is a B.**

* * *

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana Chan?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada orang yang sedang sibuk menyetir disebelahnya.

"Baek...kau sudah bertanya seperti itu lima kali dan aku juga akan menjawabnya sama. Kau akan lihat nanti" Chanyeol bersuara, memfokuskan pandangannya dijalanan.

Baekhyun mencebik kesal, pasalnya sudah dua-puluh menit mereka berdua melewati hutan yang minim penerangan bahkan kendaraan yang lewat bisa ia hitung pakai jari. Oh ya, kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mau mengikuti Chanyeol. Jadi, saat masih tidur siang, ia dibangunkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menurut karena masih setengah sadar, mereka berdua memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali tidur saat mobil sudah melaju. Tetapi, bangun-bangun Baekhyun kaget ia berada di mobil, bahkan ada dua koper dikursi belakang mereka. Dan juga sekarang mereka melewati jalan-jalan yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

Ia hanya takut kalau Chanyeol bisa saja menjualnya kepada salah satu mafia lalu organ Baekhyun akan dijual.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun seketika berkeringat. Ia menoleh kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang menatap serius jalanan didepannya. Laki-laki itu masih memakai pakaian dikantor tadi, berarti perjalanan mereka sudah Chanyeol rencanakan jauh-jauh hari.

"Chan, kau tidak akan menjualku kepada mafia kan?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

Seketika Chanyeol menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar akan menjualmu kepada mereka?"

"YAK! KAU GILA?! TURUNKAN AKU" Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu mobil tetapi tak bisa karena sudah terkunci otomatis oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa keras, "hei hei, aku cuman bercanda, aku tidak akan menjualmu kepada mafia. Kita akan ke villa pribadiku"

Baekhyun menganga, telinganya tidak salah menangkap kan? "Kau punya villa pribadi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "sekarang jangan banyak bertanya, diam dan lihat saja pemandangan dijendela." Sehabis itu Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap ke arah jendela.

Sepuluh-menit perjalanan setelah mengobrol, mereka telah sampai disebuah lapangan besar dengan landasan seperti landasan pesawat. Baekhyun keluar terlebih dahulu, ia kagum melihat ada dua pesawat terparkir, pesawat jet dan helikopter.

"Apa ini villa pribadimu?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri disebelahkan sembari membawa koper mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh menggeleng, "bukan. Kita akan ke villa memakai helikopter"

"Oh! Hebat! Ayo kita kesana" Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju helikopter tersebut. Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti langkah calon tunangannya seraya menganggukkan kepala ketika beberapa orang pengawalnya membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menyentuh badan helikopter, ia terkikik geli saat tangannya sampai menyentuh badan helikopter.

"Ayo cepat masuk, kita akan berangkat" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju badan helikopter.

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun duduk disamping kursi pilot yang masih kosong. Ia menatap disekelilingnya, Chanyeol muncul dan menduduki kursi pilot.

"Kau yang akan menerbangkan?" Tanya Baekhyun, "yap! Pasang seatbeltmu sayang."

"Kau bisa mengendarai helikopter kan?"

"Aku bisa, tiga bulan yang lalu dan aku ada beberapa tombol yang aku lupa"

"Yak!"

"Hahaha, diam dan nikmati saja Park Baekhyun"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam, ia melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap kesal keluar jendela. Sebenarnya, ia melakukan itu supaya hatinya berhenti berdegup kencang setelah mendengar Chanyeol memanggil dirinya memakai marga laki-laki tersebut. Ia malu setengah mati dan sekarang ia berharap agar perjalanannya cepat sampai ke villa pribadi Chanyeol.

Sekitar lima-belas menit kemudian, perlahan helikopter turun disebuah landasan yang terletak dipulau kecil. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal telah menunggu mereka berdua untuk mendarat dengan selamat. Sesudahnya helikopter itu menginjak daratan, Chanyeol melepas headphone-nya kemudian menyuruh sang Omega untuk turun duluan lalu ia setelahnya.

Baekhyun turun dengan perlahan, "selamat datang dipulau pribadi keluarga Park, tuan muda Baekhyun" dua perempuan membungkuk formal ke arahnya. Ekspresi Omega itu melongo tak percaya, ia baru tahu kalau Keluarga Park memiliki pulau pribadi.

'Tak heran nama Park selalu berada dijajaran orang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Memandang disekitarnya yang masih hijau, ia yakin kalau pulau ini tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh orang asing selain keluarga park.

"Kagum dengan pulauku?" Baekhyu tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga kanannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Bentak Baekhyun, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang malu, "maafkan aku kalau begitu, ayo kita ke villa. Aku yakin kalian berdua lelah" Laki-laki berstatus Alpha itu menggandeng Omeganya lalu berjalan berdampingan keluar dari landasan untuk berjalan menuju villa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka mendarat.

•••

Dua pintu besar terbuka sendiri, menampilkan seorang pelayan pria paruh baya yang memakai pakaian kerjanya. Pria itu membungkuk kepada kedua orang didepannya. "Selamat datang tuan muda Chanyeol dan tuan muda Baekhyun, kami akan mengurus keperluan anda selama divilla keluarga park"

"Terima kasih pak Bae, dan aku sudah bilang beberapa kali jangan terlalu formal kepadaku." Chanyeol merangkul pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai kepala pelayan divilla-nya, berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam didepan pintu.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam, gaya Eropa zaman dahulu adalah dekorasi untuk villa keluarga Park. Dilihat dari lukisan juga beberapa barang antik beserta ukiran-ukiran yang ada didinding. Baekhyun berdecak kagum, ia baru tahu alasan kenapa orang tuanya ingin menjodohkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Muda Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan berdiri disampingnya.

"A-ah ya, dimanakah aku akan tidur?" Baekhyun bertanya kikuk, merasa canggung dengan pelayan tersebut.

"Mari ikuti saya tuan muda baekhyun." Pelayan perempuan itu berjalan terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Pandangannya masih meneliti dekorasi-dekorasi yang ada dilorong yang ia lewati, semuanya terlihat mewah dan Baekhyun menyukai sesuatu yang mewah dan unik.

Mereka berhenti dikamar paling ujung lorong, sang pelayan membuka pintu dan menyingkir ke samping. "Disinilah anda akan tidur tuan muda baekhyun" baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat besar, mungkin dua kali lipat dari kamarnya. Netra Baekhyun tertuju ke arah jendela besar yang menguasai setengah kamar tersebut dan masih tertutupi gorden. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka gorden tersebut, Baekhyun terkesiap kagum setelah melihat sesuatu dibalik jendela. Ia seperti melihat sebuah surga.

Dibalik jendela tersebut adalah sebuah pantai berwarna biru jernih dengan pasir putih juga batu-batu karang yang menjadi hiasan dipantai. Matahari juga terlihat menjadi setengah lingkaran karena waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan senja.

"Ini sangat indah" Baekhyun menyentuh kaca, matanya memuja pemandangan indah yang ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan sebuah kepala menyender dibahu sempit Baekhyun. Omega tersebut sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, bahkan dari parfum yang dikenakannya.

"Besok kita akan bermain dipantai" Pelaku itu adalah Chanyeol. Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan kepala pelayan, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya karena sang calon berada disana.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Protes Baekhyun, ia tidak sabar untuk pergi dan menikmati angin pantai.

Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun, "tidak boleh. Kau akan membuat baby kita kedinginan" Baekhyun terdiam. Setuju dengan Chanyeol.

"Sabarlah sedikit, okay? Bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu kemudian makan malam." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mandi bersama?"

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti dan mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang menggodanya. Mereka belum resmi -walau diperutnya sudah ada jabang bayi mereka-.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Baekhyun berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya, tidak mau memberi celah untuk sang Alpha masuk dan mengganggu waktu membersihkan badannya.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Baekhyun seolah si Omega adalah perjaka malu-malu kucing, tidak ingat kalau diperut mungilnya sudah memiliki makhluk kecil.

"Aku akan berbaring sebentar saja kalau begitu." Chanyeol berucap sendiri kemudian merebahkan dirinya diranjang king size, tempat dimana ia dan Baekhyun akan beristirahat nanti.

•••

Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk dipipinya, ia menggeleng kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tetapi, tidak dihiraukan dan malah semakin menusuk semakin dalam. Ia kesal, membuka matanya dan mengerang sebal. Bukannya takut mendengar suara erangan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu malah mendengar suara kikikan kecil. Si Alpha menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun, Omeganya, menutup mulutnya menahan tawa setelah sukses mengganggu istirahat Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Jam sembilan malam, kau harus makan malam dulu lalu kembali tidur." Baekhyun menjawab lembut, si Omega itu hanya takut kalau Chanyeol akan terkena sakit perut karena tidak menyantap makan malam karena beristirahat.

Chanyeol bangkit, ia meregangkan badannya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Cuci muka lalu ganti baju saja, aku akan menunggu diruang makan" Baekhyun mencuri ciuman dipipi Alpha-nya lalu ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar, tidak mau menunggu reaksi si korban ciumannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh sembari memegang pipi bekas ciuman Baekhyun, ia sudah yakin kalau Baekhyun telah berubah seratus persen dan terbuka untuknya. Setelahnya, ia bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, membawa segudang kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, tanpa dibantu oleh para pelayan karena ia menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan yang lain. Lagipula hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol saja di villa jadi Baekhyun bisa menyiapkan makanan sederhana.

"Kenapa kau yang menyiapkan? Kemana para pelayan?" Chanyeol muncul di meja makan dengan gaya yang lebih santai, wajahnya kembali segar karena telah mencuci muka seperti yang Baekhyun perintahkan.

Baekhyun meletakkan segelas jus semangka juga piring kosong, "aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan bunga-bunga dibelakang"

"Eyy, aku kira kau tidak bisa memasak," Chanyeol berkata seraya menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring kosongnya. "Biarkan mereka menyiapkan makanan, jangan membuat dirimu lelah. Ingat kau membawa nyawa lain didalam perutmu." Peringat Chanyeol.

"Aku ingat, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat karena ini pertama kalinya berada divilla dengan pemandangan indah."

"Kau tidak pernah ke villa sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Wow, ini aneh, orang tuamu mampu tetapi tidak pernah ke villa?" Ucap Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "aku tipikal anak rumahan dan jarang mengikuti orang tuaku perjalanan bisnis, tempat paling jauh yang aku datangi adalah China."

"Setelah kau denganku, kau harus mengikuti perjalanan bisnis, kau harus keluar dari sarang!" Chanyeol berucap menggebu-gebu, ia akan membuat Baekhyun mengenal dunia luar lebih luas.

"Hmm...makanlah" Baekhyun mengambil makanannya sendiri sementara Chanyeol mengunyah suapan pertamanya. Disela-sela makan mereka pun terlihat mengobrol mengenai bisnis Ayah Park dan Ayah Byun juga beberapa hal pribadi tentang mereka. Chanyeol senang karena Baekhyun terbuka mengenai pribadinya, mungkin tidak semua laki-laki Omega itu ceritakan, Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan penuh kepercayaan Baekhyun.

selesai menyantap makanan dimeja makan, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke dalam kamar. Bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Kita tidur berdua?!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget, di villa keluarga Park memiliki banyak kamar dan kenapa dia harus tidur dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya lebih dulu, "tidak mau? Yasudah, kau tidur saja disofa sementara aku tidur diranjang yang empuk dan luas." Ia berkata remeh, tak memperdulikan Baekhyun menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kita belum resmi! Kenapa kita harus tidur berdua?" Protes sang Omega.

"Belum resmi pun kau sudah mengandung anakku, Baek. Tidak usah malu, lekaslah kesini! Anakku butuh istirahat juga."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang tetapi masih menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin selimut." Baekhyun menarik kecil selimut yang dikuasai oleh si Alpha.

Chanyeol menurut dan membagi setengah selimutnya untuk si mungil. Tak lama kemudian, Mereka pun tertidur.

•••

" _Good Morning~~~wakey~~wakey~_ " Suara perempuan mengusik tidur nyenyak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yang pertama bangun adalah Chanyeol, ia membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara perempuan familiar ditelinganya. Baekhyun? Oh, dia masih terlelap. Tidak peduli dengan suara ribut yang dihasilkan oleh perempuan tersebut.

"Hohoo, Chanyeollie sudah mulai nakal huh? Tidur bersama omega lain~" goda perempuan itu.

Chanyeol menatap tajam perempuan tersebut, marah karena dua hal. Pertama, mengganggu tidurnya dan kedua, bisa-bisanya ia ke villa tanpa kabar. Laki-laki berstatus Alpha turun dari tempat tidur menghampiri si perempuan yang ada didepan pintu. Dengan kasar ia mendorong sang perempuan dan menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Yak! Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu?! Inga, aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Aku tak peduli, kenapa. Kau. Bisa. Ada. Disini!" Gertak Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya berkunjung Chanyeol sayang."

Bukan perempuan yang digertak Chanyeol yang menjawab tetapi perempuan lain.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap kaget orang yang menjawabnya.

"Hana Imo?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to,**_

park chan2, Khaleesi7kingdoms, kimnanais, channow, yoricassiopeia, tyaku93, byunbeeyeol, chogiwa6104, kimyp483, baehku, ByunB04, nzzky, milkybaek, ssuhoshnet, ChanBaek09, byunsuci25, Fatihah Kim, , Narin.s, timsehunnie, BaekHill, Kiyoshikey, baekhyuneew,

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Halo, aku ngebut loh buat ngerjain chapter ini hahaha karena awal desember nanti aku bakal sibuk sama organisasi /lagi/ tapi aku usahain buat sempet buat nulis chapter selanjutnya kok. Oiya, MTB beberapa chapter lagi tamat! Dan aku juga mau buat cerita baru tapi gak tau kapan cuman sudah ada kerangka ceritanya hehehe. Jangan lupa buat REVIEW ya guys supaya aku semangat terus buat nulis karena review dari kalian itu berharga banget deh sumpah. Bye~~**


	14. The Confession

**MEANT TO BE**

 _ **baekaeriachu presents**_

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

Chapter 13; The Confession

* * *

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Bibi beserta sepupunya berkumpul diruang tengah, penampilan laki-laki berstatus Alpha sudah lebih baik dari ia bangun tidur tadi. Mereka menikmati kudapan yang disediakan oleh para pelayan.

"dalam rangka apa Imo kesini?" Chanyeol menatap penuh tanda tanya ke wajah Kakak Ayahnya. Biasanya, Bibi Hana selalu memberitahu kalau ingin berkunjung tetapi hari ini perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja datang. Bahkan orang tua Chanyeol tidak memberitahunya jika sang Bibi akan datang.

Park Hana meletakkan cangkirnya, "apa imo tidak boleh berkunjung ke tempat keponakannya sendiri?" ia berbalik bertanya.

"tentu saja kau boleh berkunjung. Hanya saja, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku berada disini?" Chanyeol bertanya keheranan.

Hana menyeringai, "kau tak perlu tahu. Dimana calon omegamu?"

"ia masih tidur."

"seorang omega masih tidur dijam segini? Tak pantas" Ejek Hana.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Menaha amarah.

Yoora menyadari perubahan suasana diantara kedua Alpha berbeda jenis. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"mungkin omega itu kelelahan imo, kau harus memakluminya" Yoora akhirnya membuka suara.

Hana memutar matanya kesal. Tak mau membuka suara lagi.

"chanyeol..."

Itu bukan suara Hana atau Yoora, suara itu berasal dari orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap penasaran siapa kedua perempuan itu. Beruntung Baekhyun sudh mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian yang lebih baik dari ia tidur tadi.

"ah~kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun kan?" perempuan yang lebih muda dari perempuan disebelahnya berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

Ia mengangguk, "ya aku Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

Perempuan itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "perkenalkan aku park yoora, kakak sepupu chanyeol"

Mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut, ia menjulurkan tangan memegang tangan Yoora setelah itu melepasnya.

"duduk baek" Chanyeol menepuk ruang kosong disofanya, Baekhyun patuh.

Baekhyun melirik perempuan disebelah Yoora, perempuan itu melirik tajam dirinya hingga Baekhyun harus tertunduk menghindari tatapan dari Hana.

"wah, aku lapar sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja? Badanku juga pegal-pegal karena baru sampai" Yoora menarik Hana yang disebelahnya untuk pergi ke meja makan duluan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diruang tamu.

"mereka siapa yeol?"

"keluargaku. Dengar baek-" Chanyeol menghadap ke Baekhyun memegang pundak sempit sang omega. "apapun yang Imo Hana katakan, jangan kau bawa ke dalam hati. Ia sedikit benci dengan omega"

"hana imo?"

"perempuan disebelah yoora"

"tunggu...berarti ia adalah bibimu? Astaga, Seharusnya aku memberi hormat kepadanya yeol! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau mereka akan datang? Jadi aku bisa memakai pakaian yang pantas." omel Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

"aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka akan kesini"

"apa?"

"ayo pergi ke ruang makan. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti."

 **MEANT TO BE**

Suara dentingan piring dengan garpu dan sendok adalah suara yang dihasilkan orang-orang dimeja makan. Baekhyun hanya memakan sedikit sarapan yang disediakan, alasannya adalah ia tidak nafsu makan serta tatapan mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Bibi Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun daritadi sangat risih akan tatapan Hana. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa kesalahannya sampai Hana menatapnya seperti akan membunuhnya.

Diam-diam ia mengusap perut yang sedikit menggembung, memberitahu makhluk kecil diperutnya agar memberikanya kekuatan.

"aku sudah selesai."

"ada apa baek? Kenapa makanmu sedikit? Tambahlah agar 'dia' tidak kekurangan gizi"

"dia siapa?" Hana melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol.

"bayi kami"

Yoora tersedak makanan yang baru saja ditelannya, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya kemudian meminum air putih. Hana menatap jijik kelakuan Yoora.

Hana memusatkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol mau menikah lelaki Omega itu.

"sudah berapa lama kandunganmu?" Hana bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"ka-kami belum memeriksanya" Jawab Baekhyun memakai suara kecil, terlalu canggung untuk menjawab.

Hana menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia kembali menyantap sarapannya. Tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan, Baekhyun terpaksa makan lagi karena dorongan Chanyeol yang takut kalau Baekhyun pingsan karena kekurangan gizi.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berkumpul dihalaman belakang rumah. Bersantai digazebo sembari menatap ombak-ombak dipantai dan menikmati udara segar. Yoora sedang berselfie dan membuat instastory, maklumin saja ia adalah anak sosialita yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya untuk pamer dan membuat orang lain iri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan, Sang Alpha memegang tangan Omeganya. Kepala Baekhyun bersandar dibahu lebar Chanyeol.

Hana melihat kemesraan pasangan beda status tersebut, hatinya menghangat, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Tetapi, adat keluarga tidak boleh dihentikan. Perempuan paruh baya itu mempunyai sebuah ide dikepalanya.

"baekhyun-ssi, bisakah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai?" Ajak Hana.

Si Omega menegakkan tubuhnya, kaget mendengar ajakan Bibi Chanyeol. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar kemudian ke arah Hana.

"ba-baiklah imo" tangan Baekhyun dicengkram oleh Chanyeol, memberi isyarat kalau Alphanya melarang untuk menemani Bibinya. Namun, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si keras kepala. Menurutnya juga tidak sopan menolak ajakan yang lebih tua.

"kami sebentar saja yeol-ah, jangan khawatir" Ucap Hana menenangkan Chanyeol, yah...tidak terlalu juga karena mata tajam Chanyeol memperingati Hana agar tidak macam-macam ke Omeganya.

Baekhyun memakai sendalnya, menghampiri Hana. Mereka jalan berdampingan meninggalkan gazebo menuju pinggiran pantai.

Pasir-pasir dipantai berwarna putih dan tidak ada sampah karena tidak dibuka untuk umum dan selalu dibersihkan penjaga pantai yang disewa khusus oleh keluarga Park. Bisa bayangkan seberapa kayanya keluarga Park

"sudah berapa hari kalian disini?" Hana membuka percakapan.

"dua hari imo." jawab Baekhyun.

"bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Sampai kau...hamil"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk menjawab.

"baekhyun?"

"ah, ya. Kami bertemu dibar saat chanyeol tampil bersama bandnya. Lalu berhubungan sampai sekarang"

Hana mengangguk paham.

"apa kau mencintai chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan Hana semakin memberatkan hatinya. Ia juga masih bertanya kepada dirinya.

Apakah ia sudah mencintai Chanyeol? Sudah menerima Chanyeol apa adanya?

Sang Omega menunduk, memikirkan jawaban yang harus diberikan oleh Hana, Bibi Chanyeol. Perempuan paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun menuntut. Tak sabar akan jawaban si Omega.

"jadi, kau mencintainya apa tidak?" Hana kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"aku..."

 **MEANT TO BE**

Chanyeol kembali kamar pribadinya bersama Baekhyun, ia terlalu jengah digazebo sebab Yoora selalu mengajaknya mengambil gambar perempuan centil yang sialnya adalah kakak sepupunya. Baekhyun dan Hana juga tidak kembali-kembali padahal Imonya berjanji sebentar saja.

Ia membaringkan tubuh besarnya, menatap langi-langit kamar. Merenungkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Ia merasa Baekhyun sangat lama bersama Hana hingga Chanyeol ingin sekali menjemput Omeganya agar tidak berlama-lama bersama tante ularnya itu. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau ia memanggil tantenya ular karena perempuan paruh baya itu memang bersifat ular. Dan juga kuno.

Masih dipikiran dalamnya, telinga lebarnya menangkap suara pintu. Dan Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Baekhyun, Omeganya.

Chanyeol menoleh, dugaannya benar. Ia melihat Baekhyun melepas cardigannya lalu menghampirinya diranjang.

"bagaimana jalan-jalannya tadi?" tanya Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya dibahu Baekhyun.

"menyenangkan" balas Omeganya.

"hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan Hana Imo, Apa ia ada memberikanmu pertanyaan yang sulit?"

"ada, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau tenang saja dan tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Istirahat saja" Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol pelan.

"kau juga harus tidur, kau dan baby pasti kelelahan"

"baby?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "hm, baby. Nama untuknya saat ini karena aku belum memikirkan nama menggemaskan untuknya"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "baiklah, kita panggil dia Baby saja dulu"

"tidurlah." Chanyeol mendekatkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya. Baekyun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menutup mata hingga alam bawah sadar menguasai.

"jadi, menurut imo bagaimana Baekhyun?" Yoora bertanya sembari membersihkan riasannya. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai.

"bagus." Jawab Hana, fokusnya berada dibuku yang sedang dibaca.

Yoora menoleh ke arah Bibinya tak percaya akan jawaban perempuan paruh baya itu. "seriously Imo? Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Bagiku Baekhyun sangat manis dan pemalu, oh. Omega itu sangat menggemaskan" Yoora mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan gemas.

"hmm" Hana menanggapi Imo.

"imo~ jawab yang jujur. Apa kau akan merestui hubungan mereka berdua? Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menemanimu belanja lagi" Yoora mengancam, kesal dengan jawaban Hana yang terkesan singkat dan ambigu.

"kau akan tahu nanti"

Yoora ingin melempar Hana kelautan sekarang juga.

Makan malam akan segera tiba, mereka berempat sudah berkumpul kembali dimeja makan untuk mengisi perut. Hidangan kali ini bertemakan italia, permintaan dari Yoora. Fettuccini, Carbonara, Pizza homemade, dan berbagai kudapan tersaji hangat dimeja makan.

"makan yang banyak ya Baek, kau harus memberi makan chanyeol junior" Yoora menaruh potongan pizza dipiring Baekhyun.

"terima kasih yoora-ssi"

"jangan formal kepadaku baek, panggil aku Yoora saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"kami akan pulang besok" Hana tiba-tiba mengumumkan kepulangannya bersama Yoora besok.

Yoora membulatkan matanya terkejut, pasalnya Hana tidak berunding terlebih dahulu kepadanya. "imo?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu, aku ingin berjemur besok!"

"banyak pantai di seoul, berjemur saja disana" Chanyeol menyahut. Ia senang kalau Tantenya dan Sepupu gilanya kembali cepat. Itu berarti ia memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk berduaan bersama Omeganya.

Diam-diam Hana melirik Baekhyun, Omega itu terlihat tenang. Ekspresinya terkesan datar setelah mendengar kepulangannya bersama Yoora.

"aku bahkan belum mengenal baekhyun lebih dekat" Yoora berkata hambar.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "mari kita habiskan waktu bersama ketika aku pulang ke seoul nanti"

"benarkah?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya.

"mari kita melanjutkan makan malamnya, perutku sudah bergerumuh." Suasana Chanyeol kembali bahagia, ia berharap mood bahagianya ini bertahan lama.

 **Tetapi tidak.**

Seusai makan malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Laki-laki berstatus Alpha itu sedang mengubah pakaiannya menjadi piyama agar tidurnya lebih nyaman. Baekhyun menatap punggung calon suaminya, ia terkagum dengan bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat bugar. Dada bidang, perut abs, bahu lebar, dan tangan kekar. Benar-benar keturunan Alpha murni. Omega tersebut mulai memikirkan tantangan sederhana Hana untuknya.

Apa Baekhyun perlu menjalankannya sekarang? Ah, ya pasti. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Chanyeol..." yang dipanggil membalikkan badan menghadap Baekhyun. Menatap penasaran.

"ada apa?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"kenapa ba-"

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena Baekhyun.

"apa?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"a-apa kau mencintaiku?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Hening. Chanyeol mencerna pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Omeganya. Terkesan tiba-tiba sampai Chanyeol tidak mampu membuka suara.

"ah. Ma-maafkan aku, lupakan pertanyaan itu. A-aku tidur duluan" Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, membelakangi tempat kosong milik Chanyeol tidur.

"hei" Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempatnya disamping Baekhyun yang masih membelakanginya.

"kau ingin tahu jawabanku?" Baekhyun menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur.

Chanyeol berbaring menyamping menghadap Baekhyun kemudian menyanggap kepalanya dengan lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

"dulu aku adalah Alpha yang menyukai kebebasan, aku beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria dan wanita berbagai status, kami berakhir karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan bandku. Bahkan, karena band aku menolak untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayah. Tetapi, ketika aku bertemu denganmu, segala tingkah laku gilamu sampai kita melakukan mating. Sampai...kita memiliki baby, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri juga kebebasanku. Baby perlu diriku, kamu perlu diriku. Dan aku perlu kamu untuk menyanggahku ketika aku sedih. Jadi intinya, aku mencintaimu. Tulus."

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, cerita Chanyeol walau terkesan berbelit-belit ia tahu intinya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir tipis Omeganya. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang dikeluarkan Alphanya.

"tapi Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbicara, masih menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. "aku...masih belum mencintaimu."

Ucapan Baekhyun bagaikan petir menyambar. Elusan dikepala Baekhyun berhenti, si Omega menyadarinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus ke kedua mata tajam milik Alphanya.

"kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol, terselip rasa kecewa diintonasi suarany.

"apa aku kurang untukmu, baek?" lanjut si Alpha.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak membenarkan Chanyeol.

"bagiku kau sempurna chan, hanya saja hatiku belum berdetak untukmu. Maukah kau membuatnya selalu berdetak dan membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutku karena perlakuan manismu? Aku...membutuhkan bantuanmu"

"tentu baek. Aku akan membuat hatimu hanya berdetak untukku."

 **TBC**

 **A.N.**

 **HAI! akhirnya aku telah menyelesaikan chapter ini hehehe, maaf lama karena review dari kalian tidak banyak dan buat aku gak semangat *sedih* juga ada sedikit masalah sama ffn aku gabisa ngesave documentnya huhuhu buat frustasi aja, Dan ada yang nanya, ini ff alpha-omega kok gak berubah wolf sih? Yah emang gennya sudah berubah sifat manusia mendominan daripada wolf jadi mereka gak bisa shift jadi wolf. oh iya. Chapter depan sudah epilog hehehe. So, jangan lupa buat review yaa supaya aku semangat lanjutin epilognya. Bye~**

* * *

 ** _Special thanks to,_**

 ** _exobbabe, rismaw, parkyui, nurfadillah, dianarositadewi331, baekhill, park chan2, ssuhoshnet, milkybaek, chanbaek93, parkyooah, myut, timsehunnie, zesda11, swaghunnie, byunb04, , parkdnd2727,_**


	15. Hiii

Hai guys!

Ini bukan update hehehe sorry. Sambil menunggu last chapter Meant To Be

Aku ngepublish cerita baru tapi di Wattpad judulnya "The Two Side of Park Chanyeol"

 **Summary :**

 **Baekhyun hanya tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah kakak kelas yang dijuluki freak oleh para murid sekolahnya. Tetapi, semakin ia mengenal Chanyeol, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol bukanlah seorang freak.**

Kalian bisa baca ceritanya di wattpad auk, username kkaebsyonk

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak sehabis baca ya guys~~

Nanti cerita itu juga bakal aku publish di ffn tapi nanti hehehe.

Thankyou and goodbye~


	16. The Happy Ending - Epilogue

**MEANT TO BE**

 ** _baekaeriachu presents_**

 **Starring :**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Other**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Baekhyun percaya kalau dia adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan ia tidak peduli perkataan orang tua beserta teman-temannya kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Omega. Tetapi kepercayaan itu lenyap setelah bertemu Park Chanyeol.**

 **# chapter 14; The Epilogue #**

Hujan badai sedang mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini, semua orang meninggalkan aktivitas luar ruangan dan memilih untuk tinggal lalu menghangatkan diri dirumah masing-masing. Terkecuali satu keluarga yang akan menjadi lengkap beberapa jam lagi, keluarga Park yang baru. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Park junior yang akan menyapa dunia sebentar lagi sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Sudah berjam-jam pria berstatus Alpha memegang tangan Omeganya, mata bulatnya menatap khawatir suami Omeganya yang terus saja meringis menahan kontraksi.

"Haruskah kita memulai operasinya sekarang? Aku tidak kuat melihat wajah kesakitanmu" Chanyeol membuka suara, intonasi khawatir terlihat diucapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ibu jarinya mengelus tangan besar sang Suami. "Dua jam lagi sayang, aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit ini yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah wajah mungil park junior kita." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lama-lama.

"Kira-kira apa nama yang cocok untuk park junior kita?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir, sejujurnya ia belum memilih nama untuk si junior Park, ia hanya memikirkan keselamatan bayi juga suaminya.

"Nanti saja dipikir yang terpenting sekarang bayi kita keluar menyapa dunia selamat dan kamu juga selamat" Jawab Chanyeol halus.

Mereka berdua menyatukan kening, merasakan aliran cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu bee"

"Aku juga mencintaimu chan."

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun sudah bisa mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Chanyeol. Mari kita memundurkan waktu saat kandungan Baekhyun masih diumur lima bulan. Dokter kandungan Baekhyun sudah mewanti-wanti Chanyeol untuk menjadi suami siaga karena kehamilan diumur lima bulan bagi Omega adalah waktunya mengidam juga mood-swings, Chanyeol yang juga sudah diberitahu oleh sang Ayah memang siap sedia.

Minggu pertama dibulan kelima kandungan, Baekhyun mulai mengidam tanpa mengenal waktu, hari, ataupun kesibukan Chanyeol. Ada kalanya Baekhyun menginginkan wine yang harus berasal dari Spanyol, terdengar konyol tapi Chanyeol dengan segala kekuatan uangnya mampu mendatangkan satu dus wine dari spanyol. Walaupun Baekhyun hanya mengendus bau winenya saja, sudah membuat Chanyeol lega dan tidak mau membayangkan Park Junior yang berliur. Chanyeol juga harus mengikuti perintah Baekhyun yang tidak mau melihatnya memakai pakaian berwarna cokelat atau mencium bau parfum Jo Malone miliknya, membuat sang Alpha tersenyum kecut melihat parfum Jo Malone barunya tergeletak ditempat sampah.

Di minggu kedua pun sama, Chanyeol juga harus menghadapi mood-swings Baekhyun, ia harus berhati-hati ketika berbicara didepan suami Omeganya atau sumpah serapah akan keluar dari mulut mungil tersebut. Baekhyun sering terbangun tengah malam menangis, membuat Chanyeol yang setengah sadar harus menenangkannya.

Dan Baekhyun sadar, kalau Chanyeol tidak main-main untuk menjaganya dan Park Junior. Semua perlakuan Alphanya tanpa sadar membuat hatinya mencair secara perlahan. Hingga kandungan Baekhyun menginjak tujuh bulan, setelah Chanyeol memberi sebuah kejutaan makan malam dirooftop hotel miliknya. Baekhyun pun mencurahkan perasaannya, mengucapkan tiga kata yang paling ditunggu oleh suami Alphanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol menangis bahagia, ia memeluk Baekhyun erat dan terusan mengecup seluruh wajah si mungil. Tepat hari itu, Chanyeol merasa ia adalah orang paling bahagia didunia.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, sang Omega sudah masuk ke ruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi Park. Ditemani Ayah Ibu Byun serta Ayah Ibu Park, Chanyeol menunggu didepan ruang operasi bersama rasa khawatir juga gugup. Tak henti-hentinya ia memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan dua orang kesayangannya, kadang Chanyeol diajak berbincang oleh Ayah mertua sekedar menghilangkan rasa khawatir berlebihannya.

Sampai jarum pendek sampai diangka dua-belas. Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi, Chanyeol lebih dulu bangkit dan menghampir si perawat, mengharapkan berita bahagia.

"Ba-bagaimana suster? Apa operasinya lancar?"

Si perawat tersenyum, "selama anda memiliki bayi laki-laki yang sehat, sekarang ia sedang kami hitung berat badan dan tingginya. Anda akan menemui bayi anda diruang bayi."

"Suami saya?"

"Suami anda masih dalam pengaruh bius, kami akan memindahkan suami anda sebentar lagi." Setelah itu, si sustee mengundurkan diri untuk kembali masuk ke ruang operasi.

Ibu Park dan Ibu Byun memeluk suami masing-masing, rintikan air mata bahagia terdapat diwajah mereka. Begitu pula Chanyeol, ia telah menjadi Ayah sekarang, memiliki bayi laki-laki mungil yang sehat. Air mata mengalir karena tidak dapag menahan kebahagiaannya hari ini. Ia harus bertemu Baekhyun sekarang.

* **MEANT TO BE***

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit dibagian perutnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat punggung lebar menyapanya. Tentu saja itu suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika tahu suaminya sedang menimang Park Junior.

"Chan..." Panggilnya lemah. Tak perlu menunggu lama yang dipanggil pun menoleh, sang Alpha tersenyum lebar melihat Omeganya telah siuman. Ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun sambil menggendong Park Junior.

"Lihatlah, Appamu telah bangun. Ucapkan hai~" Chanyeol meletakkan Park Junior didada Baekhyun, membiarkan bayi mungil itu merasakan detak jantung orang yang telah melahirkannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengelus punggung anak pertamanya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya merasakan sakit sampai ia memejamkan mata menahannya, Chanyeol menjadi panik melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Bee kau tak apa? Aku panggilkan dokter ya"

"Tidak, ini hanya sakit karena jahitan. Aku bisa menahannya" Jawab Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol pun menurutinya, ia mengambil Park Junior dari Baekhyun.

"Kau harus beristirahat dulu baek, aku akan meletakkan Jackson ditempatnya dulu."

Sesudah meletakkan Park Jackson (nama anak mereka), Chanyeol duduk disamping sang suami.

"Park jackson?"

"Ya, aku menamainya jackson. Apa jelek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak. Itu nama yang bagus, aku menyukainya" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar tuturan suaminya, "syukurlah kau suka." Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil segelas air putih dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Omeganya.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Suara pintu terbuka menarik atensi mereka. Itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun, Lisa dan Kyungsoo, ditangan mereka juga ada beberapa bingkisan.

"Lihatlah kau sekarang menjadi seorang ibu!" Lisa menyapa Baekhyun, ia meletakkan bingkisan disofa diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Kyungsoo terjatuh dibox bayi samping ranjang Baekhyun, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Apakah ini park junior?" Ia mendekati box tersebut, memekik gemas melihat bayi sahabatnya tertidur namun mulut kecilnya bergerak-gerak.

"Jangan ribut soo, park junior masih tidur." Lisa menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari box bayi.

"Namanya jackson" Ujar Baekhyun, Lisa dan Kyungsoo ber- "oh" ria.

Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sadar kalau mereka bertiga membutuhkan waktu khusus, "aku ke kantin dulu."

"Carikan aku cheesecake" pesan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tersisa Baekhyun, Lisa, Kyungsoo, dan bayi Jackson yang terlelap. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Baekhyun yang tidak diinfus, "aku merindukanmu ketika disekolah. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada kau" Lisa menganggukki ucapan Kyungsoo, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, ia telah berhenti sekolah dua bulan lalu dan tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk kembali kesana. Ia berencana homeschooling sambil mengurus Jackson.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin homeschooling saja. Jackson masih sangat kecil dan membutuhkan diriku" Jelas Baekhyun.

Lisa mengangguk paham, "ya tentu kami tahu, karena kau tidak ada aku jadi ingin cepat lulus lalu bermain dengan bayi jackson. Oh astaga, wajahnya...seperti suamimu"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar bisikan Lisa, tentu ia sadar kalau Jackson mengambil gen Alphanya daripada dirinya. Mungkin ini balasan dari Tuhan untuk kerja keras Chanyeol yang merawatnya ketika hamil.

"Iya baek, wajah jackson mirip seperti chanyeol. Kata ibuku kalau wajah anaknya mirip sang ayah artinya sang ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya. Oho~aku benar kan baek?" Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Baekhyun yang merona.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keluarga chanyeol? Apa mereka menerimamu? Dan juga si tante chanyeol bagaimana?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, kenapa Kyungsoo dan Lisa tahu tentang Hana, karena ia menelpon mereka berdua tepat setelah Hana pergi dari pulau pribadi keluarga Park.

"Ia baik-baik saja, dan ia terlihat menerimaku sekarang jadi itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya berharap jackson seorang alpha karena keluarga chanyeol terlihat mengharapkannya." Baekhyun berkata, terselip rasa sedih disuaranya. Lisa merangkul Baekhyun, mengelus pundak si Omega seolah ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

"Apapun kasta yang jackson dapat aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya, semuanya perlu waktu baek." Jawab Kyungsoo memberi motivasi.

"Wah kyungsoo kita sudah bisa berbicara bijak~" Goda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, ia sudah terbiasa digoda oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

Mendadak suara tangisan Jackson memenuhi ruangan, Lisa dan Kyungsoo terlihat panik mendengar rengekan Jackson. Baekhyun menginstruksikan mereka berdua untuk mendekatkan box bayi Jackson ke ranjangnya, tak berpikir panjang mereka pun melakukan hal yang disuruh Baekhyun. Dengan telaten Baekhyun mengambil perlahan Jackson, mendekatkan bayinya ke dada. Baekhyun melepas kancing baju rumah sakitnya, membuka sisi kanan bajunya dan mendekatkan mulut mungil Jackson diputing kanannya kemudian dilahap oleh si mungil.

Lisa menganga kagum. "Astaga...aku baru tahu omega laki-laki bisa menyusui" Ujarnya takjub, ia melihat Jackson yang rakus menyedot puting Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan tidur saat pelajaran biologi, kau tidak akan tahu kalau begini." Ejek Kyungsoo, tentu ia sudah tahu Omega laki-laki bisa menyusui karena pelajaran Biologi.

"Itulah mengapa omega disebut status paling istimewa walau mereka paling rendah." Sahut Baekhyun, ia membenarkan letak Jackson agar sang Anak nyaman sembari menyusu.

Chanyeol kembali dari kantin membawa sekantong plastik cheesecake pesanan sang suami, ia tersenyum melihat Jackson sedang menyusu di dada Baekhyun.

Lisa dan Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, mereka belum terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Lisa, membisikkan sesuatu yang dianggukki oleh si Alpha perempuan.

"Baek, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Kami memiliki janji untuk menonton captain marvel hari ini, kami akan mengunjungimu ketika kau sudah dirumah nanti"

"Ah, aku juga ingin ikut" cemberut Baekhyun, ia penggemar Marvel kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Kita akan menonton dirumahmu kalau bluraynya sudah keluar, tenang saja. Kyungsoo yang akan membelinya" Ucap Lisa yang dihadiahi pelototan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh, ia menggerakkan tangan seperti mengusir mereka.

"Bye baek, bye bayi jack, dan bye chanyeol~" Chanyeol melambai pelan kedua sahabat Baekhyun sampai mereka menghilang dibalik pintu. Sehabis itu, ia kembali mengatensikan kepada sang Anak. Bibir mungil itu tak lagi mengisap puting Baekhyun, kembali terlelap.

"Enak sekali menjadi jackson, makan lalu tidur saja" komentar Chanyeol sambil memindahkan sang Anak ke boks bayi.

"Bukankah kau dulu juga seperti itu? Semua orang memiliki fase masing-masing, chan."

"Aku tahu kan aku cuman bercanda, kenapa diambil serius sekali." Jawab Chanyeol, ia membuka bungkus cheesecake yang baru saja dibeli lalu menyerahkan makanan itu ke Baekhyun. "Terima kasih suamiku" Baekhyun menikmati cheesecakenya, makanan pertama setelah melahirkan.

"Apa tanggapanmu akan menikah?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya, menghentikan kunyahan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bagus, itu artinya kita sudah sah dimata negara dan Tuhan. Apa kau mau mengajakku menikah?" Baekhyun berbalik tanya.

"Kau mau?"

"Ya chan, aku mau. Lagipula jackson sudah lahir, kita bisa mempersiapkan pernikahan lebih mudah." Jelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menganggut setuju. Omeganya benar, sudah waktunya mereka harus menikah dan mengesahkan hubungan mereka untuk kebaikan Jackson.

"Maaf karena mengajakmu menikah mendadak. Aku akan membuat lamaran resmi nanti"

"Untuk apa? Kita kan sudah bertunangan." Omeganya benar lagi, kenapa Chanyeol merasa layaknya orang pelupa.

"Kau benar, saat umur jackson menginjak enam bulan kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan"

"Terserah kau saja, aku mengikutimu" Ujar Baekhyun, matanya terfokus dicheesecake. Karena Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara tadi membuat ia tidak menghiraukan lezatnya cheesecake kesayangannya.

Padahal jauh didalam hatinya, Baekhyun berharap kalau rencananya bersama Chanyeol akan berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

* **MEANT TO BE***

 _Sepuluh bulan kemudian..._

Pintu altar terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki memakai jas berwarna putih mutiara memakai tudung putih transparan yang menutup wajahnya juga sebuket bunga mawar putih digenggamannya. Semua tamu pada hari itu terpukau melihat betapa indahnya laki-laki tersebut, tak terkecuali laki-laki lain yang berdiri dialtar, matanya tak berkedip melihat laki-lakinya berjalan ke arahnya, senyum tak pernah luntur dikeduanya.

Laki-laki yang berjalan dialtar itu adalah Baekhyun dan yang menunggu dialtar adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku menitipkannya kepadamu" Ayah Byun menyerahkan tangan sang Anak kepada Chanyeol dan digenggam oleh si Alpha.

Suasana akad nikah berlangsung khitmat, para tamu tenang mendengarkan penghulu yang berbicara sebelum janji sumpah diucapkan sepasang laki-laki tersebut.

Jackson, yang ada dipangkuan Lisa memainkan mainan karetnya. Tak peduli orang tuanya yang ada dialtar, terkadang wajahnya berubah cemberut saat Lisa menarik jahil mainan karetnya.

Sampai janji pernikahan diucapkan, semua tamu bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang berteriak saat sepasang suami tersebut menyatukan bibir mereka, mengikat janji yang diucapkan.

Satu persatu tamu datang ke altar, mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru tersebut. Setelahnya, mereka sampai disesi terakhir. Rewind time. Keluarga inti masing-masing pengantin maju ke panggung, menceritakan hal-hal lucu ataupun sedih yang pernah dialami kedua pengantin baru tersebut. Lisa dan Kyungsoo juga maju sebagai sahabat seperjuangan Baekhyun, mereka berdua bercerita bagaimana Baekhyun selalu menjawab ucapan guru Kimia mereka hingga laki-laki itu mendapat hukuman membersihkan lapangan basket, membuat semua tamu tertawa dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

Di hari itu, semua orang mendapat bahagianya masing-masing, termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka dimata hukum dan Tuhan, bersumpah sehidup-semati untuk selalu bersama. Mereka masing-masing berjanji untuk membangun rumah tangga mereka dengan rasa nyaman dan kasih sayang, baik untuk mereka berdua juga Jackson ataupun adik Jackson nanti. Itulah kisah kecil dari sepasang laki-laki berbeda status, hanya karena kesalahan kecil takdir pun menyatukan mereka.

 **THE END.**

 **Hai, pasti kalian pada nyumpahin aku karena lama banget baru update WKWKWK maaf banget banget banget karena tugas aku menumpuk dan aku dengan bodohnya buat cerita baru diwattpad :") /promosi terselubung/ sampai aku baru ingat kalo ada cerita yang belum selesai di ffn. Maaf kalo epilog ini terkesan terburu-buru karena aku ngerangkum beberapa jawaban chapter dari sebelum-sebelumnya hehehe. Jangan tanya bonus chapter yaa, BUTTTTTTTTT bentar lagi aku bakal publish new story disini so please wait for it *heart* oh ya, aku juga ada publish cerita di wattpad, main pairingnya chanbaek juga kok** **Find me on wattpad @oceandioxide** **SEE U ON ANOTHER STORY~~~**


End file.
